Strange Creatures
by orphan mia
Summary: Ironhide and Annabelle, together through the years. From a simple annoyance to love, read about how they become family. PLEASE REVIEW. Complete!
1. The Beginning

Strange Creatures : New Beginning

A/N: This is my first Transformers fic. I really like Ironhide and Annabelle, just thinking of the weapons expert getting all soft for Annabelle Lennox is just too sweet. So yeah, I think this is going to be more than one chapter. We'll see.

I

Megatron was dead. The Decepticons were all gone, and Earth was safe. Ironhide found himself standing at the edge of a cliff in California, watching Sam and Mikaela "celebrating" their victory on top of Bumblebee.

Optimus was musing to himself, staring at the burning star that lit up the entire planet as it "set". Iron hide closed his eyes in disgust, not wanting to see two carbon based life-forms exchange saliva. It was... so... barbaric.

Sam, Bumblebee, and Mikaela drove away once it got dark, but Ironhide could tell that the yellow Autobot would be back. It was the only logical reason that Ratchet and Optimus would hang around.

"**Optimus, are we all going to stay on Earth?"**

Ratchet had beaten him to the question. The Autobot leader's optics focused on the yellow car that began to zoom towards them. Bumblebee transformed back into his thirty foot state. Optimus Prime waited until he was all the way over to the Autobots before answering Rachet's question.

"**Bumblebee was giving permission to stay by Sam. I think it's wise if we stay here, protecting the humans."**

If Ironhide could let his mouth fall open, he would have done so.

"**But Optimus! They're primal! Let them fall if it was meant to be!"**

His leader, superior, and overall greatest Autobot to ever exist, shook his head, glaring at Ironhide with silent warning.

"**No, Ironhide. It's better if we stay here."**

The weapons specialist crossed his arms as the rest of the team began to transform back into Earth transportation vehicles. As we watched the other Autobots drive off, he heard a human voice.

"Hey! I still need a ride home."

Ironhide had almost whipped out his cannons the voice was so unexpected. He turned to see William Lennox, the Captain who had helped bring down the Decepticons. Ironhide almost frowned, not liking to thought of as a some sort of ferry back and forth from location to location.

The Captain, sensing the Autobot's contempt, quickly spoke up again.

"I mean, it would be nice. Please?"

Ironhide did roll his eyes this time. He fell back into the form of a sleek black truck, opening the door to the passengers side. The solider climbed in, his body sending off sparks of nervous chemicals. Ironhide closed the door, driving off once Lennox gave him the coordinates.

"You're a good driver."

The Autobot almost smirked. Humans were so... ignorant about the universe around them.

"**I know."**

When Ironhide pulled in to the house where Lennox's directions led him, he didn't have time to open the door for the Captain. In fact, the Autobot was certain that he had leapt out of the truck while it was still moving.

Ironhide watched with fascination as the army Captain, a man who he had seen face death, destruction, and giant robots. William Lennox was a fine example of a human being, showing much potential at survival tactics.

But when he ran up to the door, his eyes about to start leaking fluid, Ironhide wondered what could have possibly shake the solider so much.

Then he saw it.

A female. Her blonde hair was tied back, and her eyes were red. A little bit swollen. In her arms was a bundle, a lump of flesh. Water and carbon. William's hands shook, looking form the bundle back to the woman's eyes. She nodded, and the Captain took the sack of flesh into his arms, lifting it up.

It clicked for Ironhide.

It was his child. His sensors picked up that the little one was female, just a few months old. Will nuzzled the child's nose, eliciting a happy giggle from the young female. The woman, who wore a golden band on her left ring finger, was Lennox's wife.

Will kissed the older woman. They lost their heads for few moments, until the child let out a... burp?

The army Captain led her inside, and Ironhide rumbled in discontent. He had been hoping to get out of his Earth transport vehicle form. _So much for that. _The weapons specialist began to slowly shut down all his sensors, leaving only his mind as he began to meditate.

II

Will stared at the sleeping baby as it lay in its crib. _Annabelle. A beautiful name for a beautiful kid. _Sarah closed her eyes, leaning against him.

"I was so scared... that you weren't going to come back."

The Captain kissed his wife's forehead.

"Me too..." They embraced, lightheaded from everything. "Me too."

They left Annabelle alone, leaving the door open just a crack. Will knew that... that if Ironhide was going to stay... that Sarah was going to have to know about it. He threaded his fingers through her's, whispering in her ear.

"I have to show you something, something that... that I brought back with me."

Sarah frowned.

"What kind of something?"

Will was pulling her down the stairs and through the hallway. He opened the front door, letting it hit the frame behind him, Sarah still a bit uncertain about all of this. He had just gotten home, and he was acting as if he was going to leave again.

"It's more like a _someone._" Sarah watched as her husband went over to the black truck. He put his hand on the hood, knocking on it lightly. "Ironhide, it's okay. You can come out now."

The engine revved to life, the lights flashing on. Sarah flinched a bit, but paled when a deep voice rumbled... from _inside _of the car.

"**Are you sure it's okay, Captain William Lennox?"**

Sarah's brown eyes widen and her hands begin to shake as Will nodded, taking a few steps back.

"Yes. Go ahead."

Before Sarah could begin to question her husband's sanity, or her own for that matter, the car began... fal apart. The roof dismantled itself, sliding back. The entire truck... transformed... and soon Sarah felt her neck craning back, looking up at the headlights of what used to be a black truck, now towering thirty feet above her.

"W-Will?" She looked up. "W-W-What is t-t-that?"

The lights turned off, and all she could see was shocking electric blue orbs staring down at her. Something very _alien._

"Sarah, his name is Ironhide."

The... the... it was robot, but calling the being in front of her a robot seemed condescending. Earth had robots. Earth had computers, vending machines, and cars. But Earth did not have "Ironhides".

"Ironhide."

The robot lowered itself slowly to one knee, trying to be as quiet as possible. The blue orbs turned out to be... eyes. Sarah jerked as she fought herself from taking a step back. The ro–Ironhide's blue eyes moved, whirs and clicking Sarah's ears.

"**Sarah Lennox, I am an Autobot from Planet Cybertron. William Lennox–"**

Seeing that his wife was beginning to swoon, held up his hand, silencing the Autobot from continuing what was probably going to end up being a very long explanation.

"He helped us, and saved all of our lives." Sarah's eyes were still locked with the electric blue optic lenses. "And... and Ironhide needs somewhere to stay..." The solider turned to the weapon specialist. "I'm inviting you to stay here, with us."

Ironhide was speechless. Humans were _supposed _to be very basic, not much thought behind their actions. The wife turned to her husband, whispering. The action was in vain, seeing as how Ironhide could hear noises that humans couldn't dream of hearing.

"_Will,__ we can't hide a thirty foot... __Ironhide._ _in our backyard! It's impossible!"_

Now Ironhide understood the Earth saying of "being under the guillotine". The solider waved to the land all around, steadying his wife.

"We've got over one hundred acres, Sarah. Most of it is woods, and if it makes you feel better, he could be a truck the entire day."

That was when realization fell on Ironhide like a concrete house. If he wasn't allowed to stay here... he would have nowhere to go. Normal citizens of Earth are unaware of the Autobots' presence on their planet. Ironhide must have grumbled or made some sort of noise of discomfort, because he noticed that Sarah was now looking up at him, her eyes softening more than they had before.

"I suppose..." She put a warm hand on his metal leg, patting it with a weary smile gracing her face. "It will be fine. You can stay."

Ironhide blinked, his ocular sensors shifting to zoom his sight, so he could see both of their faces more clearly. They didn't seem to be lying or "joking around" with him.

"**I... appreciate your hospitality." **The Autobot winced inwardly at the disgustingly noble words. He didn't have the finesse that Optimus did. **"Thank you."**

III

So Ironhide stayed with the Lennox family. On the third day, when Will had left for work, Sarah Lennox stepped out with the baby female cradled in her arms. He was in the form of a truck, so he remained silent even as the older woman stared at him.

"Ironhide?" The lights to the car turned on, but the Autobot remained silent. He could tell by the chemicals in her body that she was still nervous around him. After all, he was an alien. "You can... um... come out now."

Almost instantly, the car began to break down, reforming into the giant robot. He knelt down on to one knee, leaning forward and downward so he was close to Sarah.

"**What do you need, Sarah Lennox?"**

Sarah still shivered at his artificial voice. It was gravelly and rough, and she just knew that he had said some pretty dirty things with that voice.

"I want you to meet the newest member of our family." Will's wife shifted the small child in her arms, holding out the female just about a foot away from her body. "Her name is Annabelle."

Ironhide extended his hand, and then his index finger until it was five inches away from the child.

"**Annabelle."**

Sarah smiled.

"Yes, and Will and I love her very much. If anything were to happen to her..." She trailed off, and Ironhide saw certain chemicals spike and her eyes beginning to water. "Just make sure that she's okay. Please."

Ironhide stared at the infant. Annabelle. The baby was staring up at him, as if processing this new guest. It let out a cry of delight and reached out to try and touch the giant metal finger. As if hypnotized, the weapons specialist let himself lean even farther forward, allowing the tiny fingers to brush up against his metal.

"**Hello, Annabelle." **Ironhide was no good at introductions. He knew this for a fact. Ask him to blow a Decepticon to hell, and he would. Ask him to tell you how much firepower you would need to bring down one square mile in under two seconds. Just ask him. Ironhide would tell you without a moment's hesitation. But ask him how to speak to a child, to communicate with humans... and Ironhide might hesitate for minutes. Even hours. The baby squealed and tugged on his finger. **"She's... not responding..."**

Sarah looked on in mild amusement at Ironhide's confusion and apprehension. She bounced the Annabelle, making the baby giggle.

"Annabelle is just a baby. She can't talk yet. Heck, she can't even walk." Ironhide's eyes shifted and focused on the baby, viewing all its health stats. "When she grows up, she'll be able to talk, just like Will and I."

Annabelle steadied her hand on Ironhide's metal finger. His face shifting into a concentrated frown as he directed artificial heat to the tip of his finger. Annabelle's eyes widened and she cooed.

That was when Ironhide officially met Annabelle Lennox.

Later, when Will came home, he saw Ironhide gazing into his daughter's bedroom window. He stayed completely still, thinking that perhaps he could spy in the robot.

"**Will Lennox." **The Captain jumped, startled that he had been noticed. **"Why do humans have to be so confusing?"**

The solider chuckled lightly.

"I don't know, Ironhide."

IV

Ironhide suddenly found himself caring for Annabelle just as much as her parents. Shew as still too young for her memory to kick in, but every night he stared though her window at her lying from in her crib.

Ironhide was about to call it a night and go back into his disguise as a black tuck when his sensors warned him of an approaching vehicle speeding towards the Lennox household.

If a robot had adrenalin, Ironhide would be trembling with thrill and anticipation. His cannons fired up as he boldly began to walk down their driveway to "intercept" the car.

It was only when he saw that it was a blazing red eighteen-wheeler that he sighed, disappointed as his cannons were stowed away. In a little jump, Optimus Prime unfolded and rose to his true height.

"**Ironhide, how are you fairing with the humans?"**

The two comrades slowly walked back towards the house in the black of the night.

"**Captain Lennox and his wife are tolerable. Their child, however, can wear nerves thin faster than a bandsaw."**

Optimus let out a chuckle.

"**The child will grow."**

Ironhide grumbled.

"**For all the trouble it causes, I'm surprised that William Lennox and Sarah Lennox haven't eaten it yet."**

Once again, the Autobot leader began to laugh, this time rather heartily.

"**You'll realize that humans are not that bad. Bumblebee did."**

Ironhide felt his anger boiling.

"**I'm not Bumblebee!"** A silence ran over the farm. The sound of a baby crying rose up, reaching the two Autobots. **"Damn. Hold on."**

Optimus could only watch as Ironhide jogged over to a window on the second story. Annabelle's room. A small antenna on Ironhide's shoulder began to move. The Autobot leader heard a soft choir singing. The crying stopped and the weapon specialist visibly relaxed.

Optimus remained where he was as Ironhide lumbered back over.

"**How long have you been caring for the child?"**

The Autobot that Optimus would trust with his life grumbled, shifting form side to side.

"**I'm ****not**** caring for her. I was given orders by Sarah Lennox to monitor Annabelle." **The Autobot leader shook his head. Ironhide bristled like a wet cat. **"What?"**

Optimus just chuckled as he transformed back into the red and blue eighteen-wheeler.

"**You called her by her name."**

V

A/N: Please, PLEASE review! I'd love to know what you think and if I should continue this! See ya!

-orphan mia


	2. Tears

Strange Creatures : Tears

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and suggestions. Keep on leaving them! I have another idea for an Ironhide and Annabelle fic, but I'll tell you about it later. Read and Review!

I

Ironhide could only watch in what he labeled as "morbid fascination" at the growing child. It was a noisy, pink raison of flesh that sprouted legs, arms, toes, and useable vocal chords. Humans were so peculiar.

He also witnessed Will Lennox loose his mind when his daughter said the words "Mommy" and "Da-Da" in a close time interval. The Captain kissed his wife and kid, then proceeded to parade around the house holding Annabelle as if she were his only light in the darkness. Humans still struck the weapon specialist as strange and unstable.

"'Hide!"

Ironhide snapped out of his thoughts at a chirpy cry near him.

"'Hide!"

The Autobot shifted his optic sensors downward to the girl herself, Annabelle. Ironhide had been sitting in the amber waves of wheat, accompanying William Lennox and his offspring on an afternoon walk. Now "it" was _talking _to him. Will heard the commotion and walked over.

"What was that, Annabelle?"

The little girl with butterscotch hair looked up at her father, eyes wide. She whipped out her finger, pointing at Ironhide. The Autobot quickly leaned backward, his hands raising. He was prepared for some unknown power to come from the little girl. Maybe even an ambush.

Instead, she just spoke in her cheery voice.

"'Hide!" The child leaned forward and touched Ironhide's large metal palm. "'Hide!"

Captain Lennox watched as his daughter fell silent, still touching the black robot.

"I can't believe it."

Ironhide, who had been silent, spoke up, worried about the child's metal health. Maybe he should contact Ratchet.

"**What is wrong?"**

Annabelle gazed up at her father, leaning against the Autobot's huge hand. Captain Lennox watched the frowning weapon specialist. He could hear the whirs and clicks of his brain picking apart his daughter's actions.

"She learned your name, Ironhide."

Annabelle closed her eyes, her pink lips curled.

"'Hide..."

As soon as she said that, something rushed inside of Ironhide. It was like scorching hot magma had shot through his veins. It hurt, stung, but not enough to make him shout. Instead, he quickly withdrew his hand. Will raised his eyebrows.

"Is something wrong?"

Ironhide didn't answer. He _couldn't _answer. He had no idea what had just occurred, and not knowing was enough to scare the weapon specialist.

"**Ratchet just contacted me."** Ironhide had never lied before. **"I have to go."**

Taking a step back, the Autobot transformed into the black truck. He zoomed out of the field and onto the road. He located Ratchet, and found himself pulling into a human medical facility. It was called a "hospital".

He stopped in front of Ratchet, who was disguised as an ambulance. The black truck revved its engine. Ratchet's headlights turned on, glaring into the tinted windows of the truck. Ironhide led the way to a deserted beach.

II

Ironhide transformed, Ratchet followed suit.

"**What do you want, Ironhide? I was working."**

The weapon specialist almost snapped at Ratchet for the tone of his voice, but quickly squashed the urge. He had more important things to take care of.

"**Something malfunctioned in my inner mainframe." **The medic tilted his head to the side. Even in battle, Ironhide was too stubborn for medical attention. Once, half of his leg had been gone, and his left shoulder had popped out of his socket. It took a cold hard order from Optimus to get Ironhide to cooperate. **"Fix it."**

Ratchet almost sighed.

"**Fine. Open up." **The weapon specialist allowed his chest plates to fold and move away, revealing his Spark and inner circuitry. **"Did anything provoke this malfunction?"**

Ironhide frowned, calling up his memory.

"**No."** Ratchet's hands had transformed into small medical equipment. Tweezers, needles, screw drivers, and wrenches. So far, nothing was wrong with the weapon specialist's circuitry. **"All that happened was the young Lennox child was garbling the English language as usual... but..."**

Ratchet looked up, ready to operate at anytime.

"**But what?"**

"**She... she learned how to say my name."**

There was a blinding flash of pure white light. Ratchet was knocked back, his first instinct was to block his face, but her realized that Ironhide could be in trouble. Shaking, the Autobot medic brought down his hands.

Ironhide had stumbled backwards, falling into the ocean. The light shimmered on the water, and Ratchet felt his own Spark begin to react to the magnificence of Ironhide's.

"**What is it? What's happening?"**

As much as Ironhide was an Autobot of war, even Ratchet could hear the hum of fear in his voice.

"**I can not fix that."**

Fear turned into rage as Ironhide leaped out of the water, his hands wrappingaround Ratchet's neck.

"**What do you mean 'you can't fix it'?" **Water fell off of the Autobot. **"You're Ratchet! You can fix anything!"**

The glow from Ironhide's Spark dimmed, his chest plates moving back up to cover it.

"**Ironhide, there is nothing wrong with you."** Rachet's neck was released. **"It was your Spark reacting to Lennox's little girl."**

If the weapon specialist's mouth could have gone dry, it would have.

"**Impossible."**

Ratchet might have laughed if it was another Autobot.

"**I'm afraid not."**

He transformed back into an ambulance, driving off into the night. Ironhide grumbled, embarrassed for getting frightened over nothing. _But why... why would my Spark react to the child?_

The weapon specialist saw that the sand had turned to glass where he had Ratchet had been standing. It had a diameter of about twenty feet. _Shit. _

III

Will, Sarah, and Annabelle were all sitting on the back porch of their house. Sarah was twisting a lock of blonde hair around her finger, looking down the driveway anxiously. Captain Lennox's hands were on his knees, clutching the fabric of his pants tightly.

Annabelle, however, was a different story.

Her eyes, one blue and one brown, were leaking fat tears. Her lower lip trembled, he arm wiping her nose periodically. The child's cheeks were red, giving them the appearance of raw skin. In the darkness, with only the moon to light their way, Annabelle's eyes were the only thing that could be seen. Those glowing and shimmering eyes, searching for a lost companion.

That was when a cloud of dust caught the Lennox's eyes. A black truck was zooming towards them. It screeched to a stop, gravel and rocks getting kicked up.

Annabelle was the only one who didn't hesitate. Even as Ironhide began transforming, his body clicking and groaning, the little girl was not intimidated.

She was hugging his leg before anyone could say or do anything. Sobbing and hiccuping, her tiny arms shook as she wheezed. Sarah and Will rushed out, trying to pry their daughter off of the confused Autobot. The Lennox child would not have it.

"No!" The first word of power that every two-year-old harnesses. "No! No! No!" She continued to cry as Ironhide found himself helpless by being clung to by the snippet of flesh. A few eons ago, he would have merely flicked the pest off of him. But now... "No... no..."

He got another rush from his Spark, this one heavy and thick. Aware that the mother and father's eyes were on him, Ironhide crouched down. Using the precision he had seen Ratchet harness, he tapped the little one lightly on her head. Gently.

She hiccuped again, wiping her nose. Ironhide continued petting her, tense, praying that she wouldn't burst out crying and screaming. He saw her shimmering eyes in the dark, his optic sensors seeing lubricants leaking out of them. She touched his finger, gripping it with both of her tiny hands.

"No." At first, Ironhide thought she meant that she wanted him to stop touching her as he had seen her mother and father do in the past. But she wouldn't get him move his finger away. "No."

She was ordering him to never leave again. Her stony eyes, which she had inherited from her father, would have made any human shiver. Annabelle let out a soft hiccup, tightening her grip on his finger, eyes flashing.

"No, 'Hide. No."

Sarah and Will could only look on as the giant Autobot was being scolded by their two-year-old daughter. At how the weapon specialist's entire body was tense, still being held onto by the toddler.

That was when subconsciously, Ironhide and Will came to a startling realization.

Will saw Ironhide always being there for his dear Annabelle. Even when Will passes away, Ironhide would always be there, never leaving her side.

Ironhide saw the pain in Annabelle's eyes. Pain that he had inadvertently caused. Though he would not admit it out loud, that night Ironhide vowed to never make Annabelle cry.

Not if she would look at him with her eyes looking miserably at him.

IV

When Sarah and Annabelle were asleep, Will crept out of the house into the chilly night breeze. He saw Ironhide off in the distance, sitting down with his back leaning against a tree. The Captain jogged up to him, his breath coming out in clouds of fog.

"Ironhide?"

He saw the blue eyes of the Autobot brighten slightly, and Will wondered silently if the weapon specialist had been watching the house... or more specifically, Annabelle's room.

"**Captain Lennox, your heart rate is increasing. Is something wrong?"**

The army Captain shook his head.

"No. And I've told you to call me Will." They were both silent for a bit, the stars twinkling above them. "Anna missed you a lot."

Another long silence emerged, the sounds of Ironhide's optic sensors adjusting on Will's face.

"**Why?"**

Will frowned a bit, trying to put together the right words. It was difficult to explain emotions to Autobots... especially Ironhide.

"You've always been here... and Sarah and I started to get worried when you didn't come back right away. It was obvious that you were lying about Ratchet." Ironhide was about to object, but Will cut him off. "I'm a solider, Ironhide. Just like you. I've seen a lot... so I can tell when someone is lying to me."

The weapon specialist looked out to the stars, then to the Lennox house.

"**Why do humans cry? I do not understand it."**

Will sat down next to the big Autobot, patting his cold metal siding.

"We cry because... we are hurt. On the outside or the inside. Maybe even both."

"**Annabelle was not bleeding. There were no wounds on her body and her vital signs were normal."**

The Captain almost chuckled. Almost.

"She was worried about you. For a child, time is never ending. She had no idea if you were going to come back or not, so she worried about you."

A strange electronic hiss issued from the Autobot. Will looked up to see that Ironhide had closed his eyes, his head leaning back in the branches of the tree.

"**You are too complicated."**

His gruff and annoyed voice startled the solider.

"What do you mean? I'm not complicated!"

Before the Captain could get fussy, Ironhide clarified his statement.

"**I meant humans."**

The silence lasted for five minutes.

"Oh." Will yawned, getting up and stretching his legs. He patted Ironhide again. "Ironhide?"

"**Hm?"**

"Next time you run off like that, you might want to tell Sarah or me that you plan on coming back." The solider ran his fingers through his short hair, another puff of fog coming from his parted lips. "Annabelle never stopped crying the whole time. I don't want that to happen again, okay?"

A soft wind blew, and electric blue eyes opened.

"**Understood."**

V

A/N: Please review! Sorry that it might have been a bit short, but whatever. I'm glad that you guys liked it, so tell me if I need to work on anything else. Was Ironhide OOC (I hope not)? How about the Lennox family? Tell me if you liked this chapter or hated it. Peace out!

-mia


	3. Chicken Pox

Strange Creatures : Chicken Pox

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about the sort of not really long update. Read and Review!

I

Another thing that Ironhide learned was that humans were wily. Once they learned how to walk and talk just a bit, they were all over the place. The Autobot would watch Annabelle jump about outside, climb up and over rocks, and roll around in the grass. He would always have time just to watch when he followed her around during the day.

The Lennox's would let Ironhide watch Annabelle on his own after a while. He would watch her more intently than a starved dog would watch food that was just out of reach. His optic sensors trained on the little girl. Her laugh, her yells. He would know if anything was out of order the moment it happened.

"You know, Ironhide, you don't have to always be so alert."

The weapon specialist bristled, his shoulders rising and turning away from the Captain for a moment or two.

"**In order to be efficient, I should be focused."**

Will and Sarah smiled at each other. Annabelle picked a flower, cooing at it. Her arm was wrapped up in white bandages, and the two humans could sense that Ironhide was staring at it, burning himself silently with shame.

"She's okay now. Right, Annabelle?"

Ironhide tensed up as the Captain's daughter looked up, smiling up at the Autobot.

"I'm okay!"

She laughed and began to run around again, ducking into the wheat. Ironhide let out what might have been a sigh, looking away from the family for a flicker of a moment.

"**It will never happen again."**

II

It had been the first time that Ironhide was watching Annabelle all by himself. Will and Sarah had decided to spend some... "quality" time together. When the weapon specialist had used the words "intimate activities", he got the most intriguing of reactions. Her face simply blossomed with deep scarlet and she used her hands to hide her face from the Autobot. Will's face did turn a bit pink, but he laughed it off, just shooing the giant Autobot away like he was a child.

So Ironhide found himself in the woods "playing" with Annabelle. She would run ahead of him, calling out his name. Actually, it was a slaughtered version of his name. Will insisted that it was his "nick-name", but he did not want a nick-name. He liked Ironhide, but Annabelle insisted on calling him Hide.

"Catch me!"

Ah, this game. Ironhide picked his legs up higher so that with each step, the ground around them would shake just a bit. Enough to make the small child squeal and giggle as she outran him. Just keeping herself out of his reach.

And just when she was about to turn around out of impatience, Ironhide would scoop her up into his giant hands, bringing her up past the treetops. The way that she would rock back and throw her arms up into the air, not to mention the fluctuating chemicals and heart patters, Ironhide could tell that the Lennox child loved to have the wind in her hair.

"Wow..."

Ironhide brought her down, placing her softly on the ground. He simply did what she asked. Entertained her. And Will had asked for at least two hours of free time.

"'Hide?"

The Autobot looked down, abruptly coming to a halt so he didn't plow her over.

"**What is it, Annabelle?"**

The human had actually learned English. According to Captain Lennox, she was four and a half years old. What that was supposed to justify, Ironhide did not know. In his honest opinion, she still butchered the language.

"How long..." She frowned, biting her lip. Ironhide hung onto her every word. "How long..." Once again something didn't strike her as right with the sequence of words that she was choosing. "How old are you?"

The words came out slow and steady, reminding Ironhide of when she was first learning how to walk.

"**Centuries."**

Annabelle frowned once more, slowly walking forward.

"Sent...tour...reese?"

"**It means hundreds of years."**

The child blew air out of her lungs. She was silent for a long time, staring at animals and the trees. She was going to want to be picked up again soon.

"Wow." Ironhide had been basking the silence. "You're _old_."

She giggled, and the Autobot was not sure whether or not he should take offense at the statement. They continued walking, and suddenly Annabelle sprinted off, little legs pumping.

And that was when it happened.

For the first time in over a century, Ironhide made a mistake.

He heard a scream, and not a playful shriek that Annabelle was prone to emitting. This was a frightened scream. A terrified scream.

Before Ironhide could check her vitals, she had been swallowed up by the very Earth itself.

III

"'_**Hide!**_" Ironhide faltered. He dropped to the ground, quickly getting closer and closer to her voice. He found a hole, and the child had caught a root. Dirt was smeared across her face, clumping up in her hair. "Hide! Help me!"

The weapon specialist saw her face in the darkness. He couldn't reach her. The gap in the earth was too small. His finger was too big for it.

"**Annabelle, pull yourself up. You can do it."**

The little girl shook her head, stammering. She was going to cry, and once that happened, she was going to lose her grip.

"N-n-no. I-I c-c-c-can't."

"**Yes you **_**can**_**! Come on! Don't give up now!"**

Ironhide was fully aware of how much he sounded like Optimus. He just needed the little human to get up and out far enough for him to get a good grasp on her.

Annabelle bit her lip. Her shoes dug into the dirt, kicking out rocks as she pushed herself up. Ironhide watched as the youngling hissed, propping herself up with her elbows so her back was pressed to the top of the tunnel. She took a few steps at a time, getting closer and closer to the opening.

"**Just a little bit more, Annabelle."**

She let out a nervous laugh, her fingers digging into the earth. Her heart was pounding, but she still kept on fighting. She was inches away. Her hand was feeling around at the opening. Ironhide pressed his finger down, letting her feel him.

In a gesture of happiness and relief, Annabelle jumped for his finger.

But she didn't jump high enough.

A surge of pain flowed throughout Ironhide as he saw her getting swallowed by the darkness. Her hand still outstretched. Her name echoing throughout the valley from his electric voice box.

IV

Annabelle screamed as she slid down the dark and dirty tunnel. Her arms covered her face, rocks scraping up her knees. She was dumped out, falling down into a dark place. She opened her eyes, shivering and jerking a bit.

"'H-H-Hide?"

She got up onto wobbly legs, feeling around. She quickly realized that the space she was in was small. Very small. Sharp rocks cut away at her arms. Tears poured down her face as she continued to blink tears away, trying to see something in the darkness.

"Ironhide?"

She made her way to the another opening. This one even smaller. When she stuck her ear up to it, she felt cool mist and heard rushing water. _Be strong. Don't give up. _She pulled herself through, her hair being pulled out strand by strand.

A chilling numb sensation made her forget about the pain. Light... there was light up ahead. With a monstrous yank, Annabelle freed herself. She brought up her bleeding knees. Her eyes were starting to glaze over, but she kept on walking. It was all she could do to keep herself awake.

She came to an opening. An opening with no sharp rocks. Water roared around her, light blinding her.

"_**Ironhide! IRONHIDE!"**_

V

Ironhide slammed his fists into the ground. _Dammit!_ His chest burned. He had to find her. His first instinct was to start blasting the ground, digging her out. But he couldn't do that. He might kill her in the process.

Another surge of hot rage and guilt ate away at his inner system. Just the image of Annabelle... limp and lifeless...

"_Ironhide..."_

The Autobot looked up. His optic sensors flashed. He flinched. She was alive. Annabelle was alive! Her vitals were faint, but she was still living. Ironhide followed her energy. He slid down a hill, and realized that he was following a river. He broke out into a run.

"_**Ironhide..."**_

He stopped at a waterfall. It was almost as tall as he was. Twenty feet at least.

She was... inside the water. Which was impossible. Ironhide frowned. He couldn't hesitate. No matter how foolish it seemed, he was going to have to reach in and get her.

VI

Annabelle swooned, leaning against the wet rock. Her eyes were slowly starting to droop shut. Like when she was really sleepy... but this wasn't the same. This was a different kind of tired. A bad kind. Her knees gave out, and she sank to the ground.

She could only stare at the blue-green water roaring in a wall a few feet in front of her. Just as her eyes were about to close and stay closed, a giant hand reached through the water. It sprayed and hit her, soaking her to the bone. A gasp lodged itself in her throat, partly from the cold and partly from the surprise.

She squinted, trying to see what was going on. The water parted, spraying off into sparkling ribbons. Her small hand reached out, and it was met by cool metal.

"'Hide..."

Two hands scooped her up, bringing her into the safety of his enclosed palm. Ironhide allowed himself to relish in the relief for a brief moment, staring at the remarkable human in his hand. She was bleeding... her eyes leaking tears. She grabbed onto his thumb, hugging and kissing it. She was trembling like a small animal.

"Wanna... go home... now... wanna..."

She hiccuped. Ironhide obeyed, already running through the trees. His footsteps made every tree shudder, but he didn't care. He had to get to the Lennox house. They would know what to do.

Ironhide stopped at the outside of the house. If he knocked in his present state, he would break down the front walls.

"**Will! Sarah!"**

His loud and booming voice would have ceased any sort of activity that the Lennoxs' were involved in. Will came out in boxers, and Ironhide quickly got down on his knees and presented their battered daughter.

Sarah ran out in a robe. The parents were speechless as their little girl shivered.

"M-mommy!" Annabelle let the real tears flow as she ran to the arms of her parents. "Daddy!"

VII

That was why Annabelle's arm was bandaged. Once Annabelle was able to tell them the daring tale of how Ironhide rescued her, Will and Sarah bathed him with thanks. This only made the Autobot feel even worse.

"We're going out for a bit, okay, Ironhide?"

Sarah was putting on some earrings. Will straightened his tie.

"We'll be back by morning."

Ironhide frowned, his bright blue eyes piercing through Captain Lennox.

"**Will, are you certain?"**

The human chuckled, nodding his head.

"Ironhide, you're better than any damn babysitter around."

"Ha! Damn."

"_Will!"_

Sarah couldn't put her hands over her daughter's ears fast enough. Annabelle had learned her first curse word. The female was currently glaring at her sheepish husband. Ironhide was left alone with Annabelle, who insisted that he join in her antics.

They ventured around outside, dancing with the fireflies. It was getting late, and Ironhide knew that by this time she would usually be in bed. But they were laying down, under the stars. Annabelle laid on his chest plate, staring up into the stars.

"Which one is Cybertron?"

Ironhide sat up slowly, astonished at this living puzzle of a being.

"**How did you know about my home planet?"**

Annabelle grinned at the blue optic sensors.

"Daddy talks about it sometimes when he talks to his friends."

Ironhide guessed that by friends she meant comrades from the army.

"**It would be..." **He pointed to a system of planets, sending a small beam of light as a guide for her untrained eyes. **"There. That is where I used to live."**

Her eyes widened, they were glassy.

"Wicked!" Another phrase she picked up from her father. "It's pretty!"

Ironhide smiled, slowly rising up.

"**You should be going to bed."**

The little girl stomped her feet on the ground.

"Come on!"

"**It's late. I'll tell you a story from your window if you get changed fast."**

She was off like a bullet. Her speed would rival Bumblebee's. Ironhide waited outside of her window, seeing the light from the bathroom shining in the hallway. He was just about to call her name when he heard a shriek.

"**Annabelle! Annabelle what's wrong?"**

She rushed out in her favorite white nightgown. She wasn't crying, but she was very scared. Ironhide turned on his lights.

"Something's on me! It itches, real bad!"

Splattered across her skin were red dots. Millions. Ironhide reached through the window, damaging the woodwork around it. He set her down and stepped back, quickly transforming back into the gleaming black truck.

"**Get inside."**

He shrugged open the door and lowered himself so she was able to climb inside. Annabelle got into the passengers seat, buckling herself as Ironhide sped down the driveway. He opened the radio to all frequencies, searching for Ratchet.

"**Ratchet? Ratchet, are you there?"**

Annabelle's eyes widened as the radio crackled a response.

"**Ironhide? What is it?"**

The black truck was narrowing in on Ratchet's signal, speeding down the road.

"**I need your help. Annabelle is sick. Her skin has changed."**

There was a short pause.

"**Annabelle?" **The little girl flushed, burrowing into the seat. **"Is she there?"**

She bit her lip, heart pounding.

"I'm here." They still sped down the highway. "If you don't mind..." She paused, trying to remember the name. "Ratchet, I would... I would like to... fix... me."

Once again, the radio paused. Ratchet's duty only voice softened significantly.

"**Of course. I would be delighted to, miss." **Annabelle giggled at the 'miss'. Ironhide grumbled, angry that Ratchet, who hadn't even _seen _Annabelle in person and he already made her laugh with delight. **"I'll be off the fifteenth exit off the freeway. See you there."**

The radio turned to white noise, Ironhide quickly turning it off. He was five minutes away.

"**Just a minute, 'Belle. We'll be there."**

Annabelle shivered, rubbing her arms. She smiled, a soft chuckle escaping her lips.

"'Belle?"

Ironhide faltered a bit.

"**What?"**

The pulled off of the freeway.

"'Belle. You called me 'Belle."

VIII

"**Say 'Ah'."**

The human girl sat on the top of a broken bridge, Ratchet shining his light down her throat. She grinned, kicking her feet. She was simply ecstatic to see another Autobot. She hadn't known about them, other than what Ironhide had told her.

"**May I see your arm, Annabelle?"**

She held it out, bouncing with joy. Ratchet smiled and glanced at Ironhide, who had his arms crossed.

"**Can't you hurry up, Ratchet? You're being slow."**

The medic had to bite down a smirk.

"**Calm down, Ironhide. It's not like the young lady is tired. Are you?"**

"No, no!" Annabelle popped right up. "I'm great!"

Ironhide growled as Ratchet toyed with her, letting her dance with his finger, twirling her like a ballerina. She giggled and Ratchet took her into his palm.

"**Well, Ironhide, there's nothing I can do."**

"_**What?" **_Once again, Ratchet found himself being wrestled by the weapon specialist. Annabelle rolled away, coughing as dust was kicked up. **"Imbecile! And Optimus called you a great medical expert!"**

"**You barbarian!"**

"**Brown nose!"**

"**Oaf!"**

"**Idiot!"**

Annabelle watched with wide eyes as the two robots exchanged blows.

"Stop it!" She stomped down her foot, straightened her back, and got steel for eyes. Truly her father's daughter. "I said cut it out!" The two Autobots stopped moving, their blue optics locked on her. Annabelle frowned, her lower lip jutting out. "You two are acting like children."

Ratchet had his hands pinned above his head, Ironhide looming over him. They both separated simultaneously.

"**I apologize, Annabelle. Ironhide and I joke around like this. We're... war buddies."**

Annabelle bit her lip, unsure if she was to believe Ratchet. She turned to Ironhide.

"Is it true?"

Ironhide nodded.

"**Yes."**

The little girl finally let it go, scuffling over to Ironhide. Ratchet got up, brushing himself off.

"**Annabelle, you're going to be fine." **Before Annabelle could worry and shout, the medic interrupted her. **"You're sick, sure, but it will go away in about a week or two." **

Ironhide took Annabelle into his hand. She threw up her arms, and Ironhide brought her up to his shoulders.

"**What does she have, Ratchet?"**

Ratchet transformed back into the ambulance.

"**She's just got the chicken pox, Ironhide, that's it."**

He honked his horn before speeding off. Ironhide looked up at Annabelle, who was starting to scratch the dots on her skin. She paused her actions to yawn.

"'Hide?"

"'**Belle?"**

"I wanna go home."

Ironhide plucked her form his shoulder and placed her on the ground. He transformed into a black truck. He lowered himself, and opened the backseat. Annabelle climbed in, curling up on the seats. Ironhide buckled her in.

"'Hide?"

"**Yes, Annabelle?"**

"Thank you."

The whirring of the wheels lulled her to sleep.

"**Your... your welcome."**

IX

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! I did. Please Read and Review! I hope that Ironhide wasn't too OOC, but I did make him jealous and possessive, so yeah. I'd love to hear from you.

-mia


	4. Worth It

Strange Creatures : Worth It

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep on leaving them!

I

For her sixth birthday, Annabelle didn't want much of a party. She had a small sleep-over with friends she had met at school, causing Ironhide to act as a transportation device for the little brats the next day. But 'Bell had specifically told her parents that she didn't want any gifts from them if only she was able to do one thing.

Ironhide was not surprised at all with what her request was, but her parents were.

"I want to meet the other Autobots! Please, Daddy? I really, _really, _wanna!"

Her dirty blonde hair bounced as she jumped from foot to foot. Sarah shot a glare at Will, who glared at Ironhide, who shrugged. Annabelle had never told her parents about getting a checkup from Ratchet. The Autobot couldn't figure out why she didn't. She even took the fall for the broken window and wood work.

The weapon specialist still remembered her modest tears when she was grounded for two weeks. She sat on her bed, and when he came to say goodnight, she would smile at him. Her smile... it was as if she were trying to tell him something. _I did good right? This is good, right? _

As repayment, Ironhide told her stories. He started with his life back on Cybertron, but her favorite turned out to be (unsurprisingly) the story of how the Autobots and her father saved Mission City.

"So what did my Dad do again?"

Ironhide and Annabelle sat under the stars on a chilly October night. Annabelle had her blanket wrapped around her as Ironhide made sure to keep himself heated for her. The Autobot had picked a clearing in the woods so that his shoulders were even with the tops of the trees.

"**Your Father led the United States military to victory against the Decepticons in Mission City." **

The little girl was on his shoulder, staring at the stars and moon.

"How did he do it?"

"**According to him, he had taken down Blackout by... sliding under him and firing his weapon up and into the Decepticon's mainframe."**

The human child snuggled in closer to the Autobot's neck. Ironhide interpreted this action as a search for warmth, so he increased the level of heat that coursed through his metal exterior. She yawned, so the weapon specialist began to slowly move back towards the house.

"Will I ever meet the Autobots?"

Ironhide plucked the Lennox child off of his shoulder and let her slide back into her room.

"**You will one day. When your parents think you're ready."**

The girl crossed her arms as she pulled her blanket towards her. Her lower lip stuck out as she rubbed her eyes.

"That's stupid." She huffed lightly as she sat in her bed. The lights were out, darkness blanketing her as she snuggled into her bed. "I think I'm ready now."

"**I know. I think so too."**

He closed the window softly, his sensors watching as her breathing slowed and she fell into her temporary hibernation. He turned away and walked over to a tree that was by the Lennox "driveway". Deactivating his optic sensors, Ironhide called it a night.

II

It took two years. When Annabelle was eight for Will to take Ironhide for a drive to the Army base. As the parked, Will sat back in the car. His heart was beating a bit too fast for it to be considered normal.

"Ironhide?"

"**What's wrong, Captain Lennox?"**

The human's heartbeat did not slow down.

"Do you really... would the Autobots..." The army Captain, who had seen death and fought Decepticons... was hyperventilating. He took a few deep breaths before continuing as he made an actual coherent sentence. "Would it be a problem if 'Belle actually did meet... the Autobots?"

Ironhide almost snorted. It was a ridiculous question. Ratchet had taken to her like a child would to a puppy. Except this "child" happened to be twenty-two feet tall and analyzed every little action she did. Optimus always questioned the weapon specialist about the Lennox family, but lately he had been asking about Annabelle more than anything. Bumblebee... he just wanted to see Ironhide with the little youngling.

"**They have actually been wanting to see the offspring of Captain Lennox."**

The Captain sighed, relaxing in the driver's seat.

"Really?"

"**Affirmative."**

Will got out of the car, just in time to see a young man jogging towards him. The young man was dressed in causal khakis and a loose tee-shirt. He was wearing sunglasses, a big grin stretched out across his face. Ironhide felt a shiver of surprise run across him when he realized that it was _Sam Witwicky_.

"Hey, Will! What's up, Ironhide?"

Will and Sam shook hands while Ironhide transformed.

"**Sam. You've grown."**

Sam smiled a bit sheepishly.

"Ah, stop it, Ironhide. You sound like an old man."

The Autobot bristled, growling.

"_**Excuse me?"**_

The earthling took a step back.

"Chill out. It was supposed to be funny."

Will chuckled.

"Ironhide is a bit... how do you say... sensitive?"

As the two humans laughed, the weapon specialist would have given his own Spark away just for an excuse to get away from the two carbon based life forms. That was when he saw another figure run out.

"Ironhide? Is that you?"

It was Mikaela Banes. The Autobot nodded as they were showed inside. Sam and Mikaela conversed with the Captain, speaking of the Autobots and possibly having them gathering.

"Bumblebee misses all you guys."

Mikaela nodded, walking hand in hand with the older Sam. Ironhide would have the ask the boy later if they had mated yet. Will had his hands in his pockets as they walked to a large field. Ironhide saw Bumblebee shooting at some targets.

"My little girl wants to meet the Autobots."

Sam's brown eyes widened.

"Annabelle?"

"Yeah."

Mikaela clapped her hands together.

"Aw, that's so cute, Captain!"

Ironhide left the humans to their meaningless chatter. He silently brought out his cannons and shot a blast at Bumblebee's feet. The Autobot spun around, and Ironhide could detect the surprise and happiness radiate from the little Autobot.

"**Ironhide! What a surprise."**

The weapon specialist shot at the targets mindlessly, glad that he was finally able to use his cannons. He hadn't shot a plasma blast in...ages.

"**How has it been, Bumblebee?"**

They both started to shoot.

"**Helping out Sam and Mikaela with United States military."**

"**Sounds fun."**

"**It's okay." **Ironhide sneered, Bumblebee ceasing fire momentarily. **"You still hate humans?"**

The weapon specialist huffed, imitating Annabelle when she was pouting.

"**Not all of them. They still confuse me, with all of their emotions literally running their lives."**

Bumblebee laughed, shaking his head as they both stopped firing, the targets destroyed.

"**Not very convincing, old friend." **The humans began to make their way towards them. **"I know first hand how they can worm into our inner circuitry." **

III

Will had asked Ironhide to pick Annabelle up from school. The truck roared down the highway, arriving just as school let out. He waited, watching as the little kid looked around. He waited... for his favorite part.

Her eyes and how they shined when she saw his black gleaming paint. Just the way her mouth would drop open slightly and her cheeks would turn pink. She would run over, her white little shoelaces coming undone as she ran to him, her backpack pouncing up and down. She flung her backpack in the back of the truck, opening up the door and slipping inside quickly, the door closing itself behind her.

"'Hide! I didn't know you were picking me up today!"

She clicked on her seatbelt, her legs dangling off of the floor. Ironhide felt his Spark glow and shimmer as he pulled out of school parking lot. They sped down the road, Annabelle gazing out the window, watching everything rush by.

"_**Ironhide." **_Optimus sent the weapon specialist a transmission. _**"Sam has contacted me and says that we should all go to the army base just outside of Mission City as soon as possible."**_

Ironhide slowed a bit. _Will is finally ready for Annabelle to see the Autobots. _He sped towards Mission City. The human child straightened in her seat.

"'Hide, this isn't the way home."

Ironhide drove off an exit.

"**Your Father is at an army base not so far from here. I'm taking you there, okay?"**

The girl sighed.

"Yeah, it's fine."

Annabelle was never really into the army, even though she packed a punch. According to her Father, of course. Her lips went into full pout mode, thinking that she was going to have to wait around while her Dad talked to some old guys for hours on end. Ironhide couldn't help but speed a bit. He wanted to see the look on her face when she learned the truth.

Ironhide pulled into the base, driving to its center. Annabelle gazed out the window.

"'Hide, look! Look at that ride!" Another phrase she had picked up from her father. Her blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony tail as she pressed her hands up against his cold windows. "That yellow sports car is so awesome!"

Her eyes widened.

"Look at the eighteen-wheeler! It has flames on the side!"

Ironhide shrugged the door open, stopping. Annabelle jumped out of the car, stumbling a bit as she kicked up dust. Ironhide backed up a bit, remaining in his vehicle form as he waited the order from Optimus.

"'Hide, what's wrong?"

The little girl frowned as her robotic friend didn't come to his true form. The eighteen-wheeler that was behind her suddenly revved to life. Her blonde hair flew back as she stepped backwards, slowly towards her Ironhide.

"**Ironhide, is the child... approved of being here?"**

Optimus's regal voice rang out, Annabelle's blue and brown eyes widening.

"**She's fine, Optimus."**

Ironhide watched as his leader shifted in his vehicle form.

"**Autobots, assemble!"**

Annabelle felt her heart beating in her chest. It pounded and pounded like a drum as the eighteen-wheeler began to snap and fold away, just like Ironhide. Then the yellow sports car. The ambulance. And Ironhide.

"I-Ironhide?" The weapon specialist was well rewarded. 'Belle shined. Her face broke out into a heavenly grin, her hair being whipped in the wind as her blue and brown eyes shifted from Autobot to Autobot. "Am I... sleeping?"

"**No, Annabelle." **Ironhide watched as Optimus's blue eyes narrowed at the Earthling. Bumblebee tilted his head to the side, running a vital scan on her. Ratchet sniffed the air, smelling the chemicals that indicated pure happiness pouring out of her. **"You are very much awake."**

The little girl's sneakers slid in the dirt, her shirt blowing in the wind. She always did like the wind blowing through her hair. For a moment, not one being moved. Ironhide stared at Annabelle's face, her sparkling eyes and skin. Optimus stared at Ironhide. Bumblebee and Ratchet looked at the girl.

"**You are Annabelle Lennox, aren't you child?"**

Optimus lowered down onto one knee, kicking up a flurry of dust. It only made 'Belle's grin stretch wider.

"I am. And you are Optimus Prime!"

The Leader of the Autobots sent Ironhide an amused twinkle of his optic sensors.

"**I am." **

Ironhide watched as his youngling started to name all the Autobots. _Wait... __my__ youngling? _It must have just slipped out of his mind by accident. Yes. That was it. It was just a mistake. Nothing more than a malfunction.

_Right?_

IV

Will and Sam came out later, Annabelle running to Sam. She had grown up knowing that he was a good friend of her Father's. And that he had been involved with the battle at Mission City.

"I see you have all met Annabelle."

The Autobots turned to see the two approaching humans. They had been exchanging war stories, learning a bit about each other as the young earthling soaked all the information in like a sponge. She was currently sitting on Ironhide's shoulder, her legs dangling in the air. Watching her up that high made the Captain a bit queasy.

"**You have created a fine specimen of a human, Captain Lennox."**

Ratchet's knowledgeable tone almost made Will laugh.

"Thank you. I think."

"**She's quite extraordinary."**

Optimus's voice, full of sincerity and royalty... that made the Captain relax. His throat became a bit tight. The sun was setting, and it was evident that the child was fading. Her eyes were becoming heavy, and her heart and oxygen intakes were becoming lethargic.

Ironhide suddenly realized that this was the first time that Captain Lennox had ever seen his daughter sitting up high on his shoulder. The Autobot held out his hand, Annabelle sliding onto it. The giant brought his hand down to the ground. Slow enough so that she didn't fall off, but fast enough so that her heart rate increased.

Ironhide left, nodding in farewell to his comrades as he let the Captain slide into the passengers seat, Annabelle crawling into the back. Ironhide made sure that the seats were warm for her as he slowly drove to the road.

Ironhide could feel the youngling breathing on him. Her lips moving as she licked them, murmuring softly. The weapons specialist forgot that Captain Lennox was even in the car until he spoke up.

"How did it go? Did they like her? Was she okay–"

The Autobot almost grumbled.

"**Autobots are not critical of... other beings."**

He had almost said inferior, but he had stopped himself in time.

"I know... but..."

Will closed his eyes, but his heartbeat told Ironhide that he was not sleeping.

"**Optimus thinks that her personality is so close to yours its scary, and Ratchet is still wondering how a small carbon based body can hold all of her emotions and enthusiasm. Bumblebee told me that he hopes that Sam and Mikaela's offspring are half as good as yours."**

Will smiled, finding it hard to picture the Autobots towering over little Annabelle, fascinated with her every move.

"Good. I'm glad that they liked her."

The street lamps began to blend into one long stripe of light as a long silence fell over the two beings, Annabelle already hibernating in the backseat.

"**Now that she is fully aware of us, that makes her–"**

"Vulnerable. I know."

Another silence.

"**I will **_**never **_**let anything happen to her, Captain Lennox."**

"I know, 'Hide." Will looked out the window, his eyes starting to fill with salt water. "I know you won't."

V

"I'm pleased by your offer, but I'll need some... assurance. Something that we'd be able to use." The Head of the Secret Intelligence Service folded his hands, his eyes glittering and his teeth flashing in a sly grin. "You see, the English like to be sure of what we invest our money into."

"**We will bring you a Spark of an Autobot." **A grisly voice came from the darkness, unseen movements made the agents lift their guns, but a hand from their leader made them not fire. **"With the Spark, your pathetic technology would be revolutionized."**

The Head of the SIS smiled.

"That's just grand." He turned up the lights on his side of the room. "We've got equipment. To you it might seem limited, but we are willing to give you all of the assistants you need." He drew in a breath, his nostrils flaring. "Now, where should we start?"

There was a chatter of movement in the darkness. A metallic face leaned into the light, a snarling beast whose huge face made the Head of the Secret Intelligence Service flinch, his lips twitching. A robotic fist slammed down on the table, breaking it in half.

"**We need repairs!"**

VI

A/N: Ready for some action? Good. It came into my head while I was listening to the score for the Transformers movie. It really is epic. I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!

-mia


	5. Hide's Sparkling

Strange Creatures : 'Hide's Sparkling

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, but please, even if you just read it once and thought to yourself, "What the hell? I hate this story!" Tell me! I really, even if you flame me, would love to know what you think of my pathetic little fic. Thanks. PLEASE Read and Review!

I

"**So in order fo fix his circuitry—"**

"We have to find the relative wire and locate the break."

Ratchet had to give it to the youngling, she was a fast learner. Annabelle, now ten, was sitting in his hand as her different colored eyes gazed at her Guardian's inner chest, at his circuitry.

"**Hurry up, Ratchet. We don't have all day."**

Ironhide grumbled, wanting to stir about on the floor. Annabelle kicked her legs, telling the medic that she wanted to be let down. She was placed at the very start of Ironhide's chest. She grinned at the Autobot as she tapped on his plating with her fingers.

"What's that?"

Ironhide's optics narrowed, simulating a frown.

"**What? What's what?"**

"That." She leaned over, making not to touch his inner workings. "That."

Ratchet chuckled at her wide eyes as he realized where she was pointing to. The chamber with shimmering light being contained inside. The silver plates had a beautiful symbol on it. Annabelle began to trace it on his plating as the medic cleared his throat.

"**That's Ironhide's Spark."**

"Spark?"

Ratchet gave Ironhide a look and backed away as if to say, "Not my job."

"**A Spark is..." **Annabelle turned so she was meeting her Guardian's eyes. Her long blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail, a bit of dirt and oil smeared on her face. It was the one face left in the entire world that Ironhide couldn't lie to. **"My Spark is the energy that keeps me alive." **He picked up his hand, holding his palm out. **"It flows though me... it's the basic program that makes me... me."**

Annabelle licked her lips, pressing her little hand against his.

"So... a Spark is a soul."

Judging by the flustered glow of Ironhide's Spark, Ratchet guessed that the weapon specialist was (A) a bit bashful at the attention, and (B) new to understanding human sincerity and kindness.

Ratchet plucked the girl off of Ironhide's chest.

"**Okay, lesson over."**

As she was lifted into the air, Ironhide let his chest plates slide shut, the light from his Spark disappearing.

II

Ironhide had lived with humans for over ten years, a decade, and he still found himself entertained by their actions. Annabelle had grown, quite rapidly in his opinion.

She had mastered the English language (though she still called him 'Hide), and had discovered a talent for... to put it plainly, designing and inventing various things.

"Hey, 'Hide?"

The weapons specialist watched as she wiped her hands off on her overalls.

"**What?"**

She stretched, walking out of her father's garage and headed for the wide fields of her farm.

"Your Spark..." At once, Ironhide began to build himself up for some ridiculous statement like, 'It's so weird!' or, 'Freaky'. "What does it look like?"

It was lat in the afternoon, the cicadas singing to each other.

"**Why?"**

Annabelle bowed her head, her lip slipping into her mouth. Ironhide had seen her do this before. She only did this action when she thought she had said something stupid. His Spark was practically spiraling downward with the knowledge that it was because of _him_.

"Nothing." The words had barely left her lips before he picked her up, bringing her over to a tall tree. "Ironhide! What are you doing?"

The weapon specialist set her down on a thick branch. Annabelle scrambled to find something to steady herself as Ironhide opened his chest plates. Her blue and brown eyes widened, her face turning red.

"Ironhide, don't! If you don't want to you don't ha—"

"It's okay, 'Belle."

"B-But..."

Ironhide watched as he let the protective armor that surrounded his Spark move away. Her eyes, once filled with anger and guilt, shifted from his face to his inner circuitry. Her lips, which had been pressed together, had parted and gaped open.

"**This is my 'soul' as you humans would put it."** Annabelle her eyes began to water. Ironhide quickly continued. **"No one... no one has seen this besides Ratchet... and that was for medical reasons only."**

The human child blinked slowly. Before her was... well it was a bright blue light, very similar to the color of Ironhide's optic sensors. It had a faint tone, not high and painful on the ears, but light... almost like little crystal bells.

"'Hide..." Tears fell out of her eyes as a brilliant smile spread across her face. "It's the most beautiful sight I've ever laid my eyes on."

Her heart stopped as his Spark seemed to explode. Ironhide, fully ashamed for having what he considered an "emotional" moment, quickly closed his armor, shutting the light away from prying eyes.

The weapon specialist had to move quickly to catch his youngling. She had fallen, her body racked with awe. His giant metal hand swooped down, cradling her.

"'**Belle, are you okay?"**

She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hands, brushing some blonde strands away from her face.

"Yeah."

She hugged his finger, taking long, slow breaths as she hid her face from him. He knew that she was still crying, trying to frantically stop the tears running down her cheek. He thought she was trying to keep her honor by not letting him see her cry. But it was just a thought.

III

"Do you mind explaining to me why your daughter felt it was _necessary_ to break little Randy Preston's nose?"

Will glared at the woman who crossed her arms, leaning back into the chair. The grade school principal. Her lips were pressed together in the ugliest smirk that Captain Lennox had ever seen. His wife, on the other hand, was red in the face, ashamed and furious.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over her." Her stony eyes never left the principal's. "I'm sure that if you just _ask_ Annabelle that she'd offer a reasonable—"

"No." The principal slapped her hands down on the desk. "I'm afraid not. Your daughter is does not wish to cooperate with authority." Her snake-like eyes flickered over to Will. "A horrible trait to... _inherit._"

"_Excuse me?"_

Not so far away, sitting on the concrete steps of the school, was none other than the condemned Annabelle Lennox herself. Her elbows rested on her knees, holding her head in her hands. Ironhide, disguised as a black truck, was parked just a few feet away from her.

"Primus." The ten-year-old groaned, kicking at a pebble. "This sucks."

Ironhide had to remain silent, though he smirked when she said a curse that she had (on several occasions) heard from him.The Lennox girl, head in her hands, pouted. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Her hands flew up to her ponytail, letting it down. The warm air brushed up against her legs like a lazy cat.

_Vrm... Vrm..._

Blue and brown eyes widened as she jumped a little grabbing at her vibrating cell phone. She flipped it open, an astounded look on her face.

'_**What did you get yourself into now, Sparkling?'**_

_Sparkling. _Ironhide had taken to calling her that. Supposedly it was the word for 'child' in his language. But that wasn't what shocked her.

'_You can hack into my phone?'_

The truck, though it was technically "off", seemed to hold itself a bit proudly.

'_**Your technology is pathetic. Of course I can.'**_ Before the Lennox child could defend her race, she received another text message. _**'What did you do?'**_

A pink lower lip stuck out as her thumbs went to work.

'_I punched a boy in the nose.'_

Annabelle flinched as Ironhide actually let out a rumbling chuckle.

'_**Good job. What did he do?'**_

A small smile crept up onto the blonde girl's face. The principal hadn't asked why. Her parents hadn't (so far) asked why. They all just looked at her liked she was dirt. A nasty, slimy pile of writhing insects and beetles.

'_He was hitting my friend, Mary.'_ The memory was still fresh and ripe in her mind. That sixth grader... he was making fun of Mary because of her stuttering problem. One punch in the stomach, two punches in the stomach, etc. _'He was hurting her. I told him if he didn't stop I would punch him in the nose. He didn't stop.'_

"Hey, retard." Her eyes lifted from the cell phone as she hit SEND. Three boys were approaching. One had two little wads of tissue in his nose. "Who are ya' talkin' to?"

Ironhide bristled, the metal groaning as he watched Annabelle glared at the boys.

"No one." The boy with the bloody nose sneered as he grabbed her phone. "Hey, give it back!"

The other two boys grabbed Annabelle's arms, stopping her as the leader looked at her phone's screen.

"'Hide? Who the hell is _that_?"

"None of your damn business!"

The boy's adrenalin and testosterone were spiking. Ironhide felt himself moaning as he restrained himself from ripping the sagging bags of flesh from _his _youngling. Something was going to happen. He could see it pulsating though the leader's veins.

"You think you're so tough." He grabbed her shirt, pulling her so that their noses brushed against each other. "Can you smell it? The blood that _you_ made me bleed?"

"**Ooo! This is an S.O.S., don't want to second guess!"**

The truck blared out what Annabelle knew as the Jonas Brothers. The leader's grip loosened as he stared at the truck, who fell silent. His beady eyes narrowed, his fowl breath fanning over Captain Lennox's daughter's face.

"What's wrong with your car?"

Annabelle held her head up high.

"Radio's broken."

"Never mind." He lifted 'Belle' off o the ground, not getting a quip of fear from her. "This business that you think you run the playground... is complete bull." He pulled his fist back, giving her a hard punch in the stomach. "How does it feel?"

"**You better get ready to die! Get ready to die!"**

Ironhide revved his engine, knocking leader down with the bumper of the truck. Annabelle coughed, eyes tearing up as she scrambled backwards. Her hair hung in front of her forehead as she stood up slowly. Her breaths came out in heavy pants. The leader gasped, his eyes wide with fear at the lumbering craft of metal growling at him.

"Ironhide..."

Annabelle blinked slowly, patting her bruised stomach. The leader shook her by the shoulders.

"What the hell was that?" He pulled her by the collar, slapping her roughly. "Tell me!"

"Randy!"

The principal threw the door open, glaring down at the three boys, her cheeks scarlet. Captain Lennox snapped, once he saw his daughter's raw cheek. He jumped down the concrete stairs, lifting Randy up and pressing him against Ironhide's side door.

"You like pickin' on little girls?"

His voice held the fire of the solider that Ironhide had fought beside.

"Wuh-Wuh–"

"I said, Do you like pickin' on little girls?"

"Mr. Lennox, please—"

Randy, the big bad wolf, began to cry, and Will let him go. As if on an added last note, Ironhide revved his engine. The three boys sprinted off, leaving a flustered principal, two livid parents, and one aching girl.

"Annabelle, I'm so s—"

"Save it." Another phrase from her father. She leaned against black, rumbling truck, pressing her forehead against the warm metal. "Now that you are probably really ready to listen, Randy was picking on Mary. He hit her stomach. You can check it for bruises tomorrow."

Blue and brown eyes closed. She felt like she had run a mile. Will and Sarah were silent on the ride home. Annabelle looked out the window, not speaking a word. The weapon specialist let himself be guided down the dirt driveway.

Sarah got out of the car without saying a word. Will stayed, sighing as he tilted his head back. Annabelle was holding onto her seatbelt, squeezing it tightly.

"I'm proud of you." The youngling in the back didn't trust herself to respond. "I just... I just want to let you know that."

Will got out, jogging into the house, leaving Annabelle alone. After five painful minutes, she let go of the seatbelt and opened the door. Instead of going into her house, like Ironhide had predicted, she walked out, towards the dark and shadow filled forest.

The weapon specialist shifted out of his transportation form and into a twenty-two foot Autobot warrior. His night-vision kicked in, finding his Sparkling quickly. She was walking very quickly, her blonde hair bouncing as she hurried over to the ravine. Ironhide moved quickly, slamming his hand down in front of her path.

"**Annabelle, calm down."**

Her clenched fists shook as she charged at his metal hand, hitting them with her fleshy hands.

"Let me through!" He didn't move his hand. Instead he trapped her with his other hand. "Let me out! Now! Now! Dammit, Ironhide!"

"**No. You need to calm down."**

'Belle punched his metal finger, making her knuckles bleed.

"Let... me..." She fell to her knees, Ironhide loosening his fingers. His Sparkling clutched to his one finger, shuddering as she closed her eyes tightly, hot tears leaking out. "Please..."

Pain... pain that battle had never even prepared him for, engulfed him. Inside out, the agony of seeing _his _Annabelle hurt and crying. What hurt him more was the lack of knowledge on his part. He had no idea what to do. He wasn't equipped with sensitivity. He had endless battle plans and defense tactics, but nothing about emotions. He was rarely emotional himself.

"They hate me." She sat on the ground, having given up on escaping her Guardian's grasp. She hiccuped, her breaths becoming uneven and dangerous. She was expelling too little carbon dioxide and taking in too much oxygen. "They... did you see the way she looked at me? M-my mom?" She tucked her knees up to her stomach, sobbing thickly. "I felt like... a _monster_."

Ironhide gently touched her back with his pointer finger. He heated its tip, knowing that warmth comforted carbon based life forms. She leaned back, her knees relaxing. Annabelle's eyes looked back into his optic sensors, her eyes puffy and red. She extended her arms, just like she used to when she was still a bumbling child. The action must have been ingrained into her programming.

"**I've seen monsters, 'Belle."** He picked her up, his Spark warming up just from seeing her smile as she wiped desperately at her eyes. **"You're no monster."**

"T-Thank y-y-y-you." Ironhide brought her up, face-to-face. He walked her back home, slowly. He had nothing to say. He could... he could _feel _that she already knew. She sat on the windowsill, her legs dangling over the edge. "I love you."

A warm ripple cascaded over the Autobot, and to put it frankly, it scared him just as much as it endeared him (if even possible) more to her. She kissed his finger, rubbing her eye with her one hand.

"'**Belle..."**

"It's alright." She swung her legs over the side, slipping into her room. "It's been a long time... so I figured I should say it sooner rather than later."

The lights to her room turned off, Ironhide watching as she climbed into bed. Down below, in the kitchen, her parents were yelling.

"It's all your fault for filling her head with your war stories! No wonder she thinks violence will actually solve her problems!"

"She was reacting in God damn self defense, Sarah!"

"What about Ironhide? It must be great to have her being raised by a _robot!_"

"Don't talk about him like that! He's a blessing! He's protecting us!"

There was a long silence. There was subtle movement.

"I know that. But... Will it's not–"

"Sarah, when we're gone, Ironhide will protect Annabelle with his life. He swore it the day he came here, baby."

There was a soft sound of flesh against flesh. With the use of the internet, he put the pieces together that they were kissing.

Ironhide transformed into the towering pick up truck, and with a grace that even he wasn't aware that he had, he drove away quietly.

IV

Annabelle's right foot bounced up and down as she sat in her desk, solving math problems. Loud voices outside made her look up for a moment.

"I swear to you, it really happened."

"Bull, Randy."

"No, I saw it! There were a bunch of these big booms, like cannons!" _Cannons... no... it couldn't be. _"My front lawn was totally wasted. My mom blamed the whole thing on me!"

A sly smile took a hold of her lips as she pulled out her cell phone. Her thumbs began to move as a warm shiver ran down her spine.

'_You blasted his lawn?'_

V

A/N: Just to avoid any accusations, the "I love you" was the kind of love that a father and daughter would share. Platonic. Okay, there. Anyways, did you like it? Spark and all? Please, PLEASE review! Seriously I want your opinions, all of them!

-mia


	6. NonTerrestrial Signals

Strange Creatures : Non-Terrestrial Signals

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Keep on leaving them. I'm going to try and capture teenage rebellion, you know, when we all just think that all parents/authority are against us. Well, I just hope that you like this chapter, so please Review and tell me what you think!

I

"One. Two. Three. Four." Brown and blue eyes glared at the leaves, then the tattooed arms. "Five. Six. Seven. Eight." Annabelle's eyebrows were pressed together tightly, her teeth clenched together painfully. Ironhide looked down at his Sparkling, his Spark glowing with pride as the Lennox child continued to surpass his expectations. "Thirty-seven. Thirty-eight. Thirty-nine. Forty."

She dropped to the ground, her chest rising and falling.

"**Not bad, Sparkling."**

Annabelle rolled over onto her side, blowing hair out of her face.

"I'm getting better."

The weapon specialist helped her up, her legs shaking. His hand, now having a fleshy feel, patted the girl on the head.

"**Forty pull ups with ten additional weighing you down. Not bad."**

The blonde preteen smacked Ironhide's holoform in the chest.

"Not bad? It's pretty damn good if you ask me!" Her smile faded as she held out her trembling arms, her eyes focusing on the black patches on her skin. They resembled electrical tape. "You used these?"

Ironhide's gruff holoform vanished as he walked through the trees as his twenty-two foot tall Autobot form.

"**On Cybertron, back when I was just a grunt in the army, we would put our bodies under extreme stress by increasing the weight that was holding down them down."**

"What was the heaviest you've operated under, 'Hide?"

The weapon specialist did the calculations in a matter of seconds.

"**It would be the equivalent to fifty-five metric tons."**

The blonde twelve-year-old's eyes widened.

"Wow!" She smacked her lips. "I'm going to do that too!"

"**I don't think so, 'Belle."**

Ironhide watched as his Sparkling giggled and ran back towards the house, her steps becoming slower as he increased the weight that held her down.

II

"**Her muscles are advanced for a human child of her age."**

"_Hey, 'Hide?"_

_Ironhide had been driving Annabelle home from school when she first came to him with this question. _

"_**What, 'Belle?"**_

_She shifted in the passenger's seat, fumbling with the seatbelt. _

"_You know fighting techniques, right?"_

"**Don't mind it, Ratchet, unless, or course, it's endangering to her health."**

"_**Yes, of course I do."**_

"_Can you teach me?"_

"**It's not a danger, Ironhide, it's just not average." **Ratchet narrowed his optics at the Lennox child who was staring back at him. **"You're quite extraordinary, Annabelle Lennox." **The medic paused. **"Not a lot of people have made it this far in Ironhide's training before quitting."**

"_Ironhide, his that you?"_

_His Sparkling's eyes widened at Ironhide's rough looking holoform. He was wearing a tank top with jeans, an outfit that Ironhide had seen Captain Lennox wear around the house. His eyes were stern and he had a neatly trimmed beard. His big arms were covered in tattoos, and there was a scar running down his right cheek._

"_**Of course it is, 'Belle." **__His holoform crossed its arms indignantly. __**"Who else would it be?"**_

Annabelle skipped out of the warehouse, seeing that it was her cue to leave the two Autobots to have a private conversation. Ratchet sighed as Ironhide leaned against the wall.

"**What are you training her for?"**

The weapon specialist narrowed his optic sensors.

"**I'm just making sure she has basic self defense programming. Besides, she came to ****me**** and asked to be taught."**

"_Cool." She was ten when he fist used his holoform. She touched one of his tattoos. "So, where do I start?"_

"_**The usual procedure is thirty-five pull ups, but we'll start out easy on you." **__'Hide's eyes narrowed. __**"Forty."**_

Captain Lennox popped hi head in.

"That sure was quick, Ratchet. How is she?"

Ironhide exchangeda short glance with his close comrade.

"**Very healthy, Will." **He walked out of the warehouse. **"She's going to be quite the athlete."**

III

"Tell me a story." Annabelle was under the covers, her blonde hair strewn over the pillow. "Please?"

Ironhide grumbled, his hand covering his optics in frustration.

"**You're twelve, 'Belle. Aren't you a bit old for stories?"**

His Sparkling pouted, her arms falling to her sides.

"Come on, 'Hide. _Please?_"

The weapon specialist glared at the Lennox child as she used her "puppy dog eyes" on him. Her discolored eyes would go all soft, the definition of pitiful.

"**Okay." **Ironhide rolled his eyes and sighed, unable to understand how he could be utterly helpless in the presence of the fleshling. She was delicate, could be easily terminated, and her strength was useless next to his. **"What do you want to hear?"**

She turned over so that she was facing him.

"What is one of your greatest memories?"

The weapon specialist paused, searching his memory banks, even though he knew what story would come to his data system first.

"**It would have to be the first time I was under Optimus's command." **Annabelle sat up, her eyes glittering. **"I was just a grunt, my fifth year in the army, and we were all under Decepticon alert."**

"Decepticon alert?"

"**It was back when Decepticons were in small numbers and were not a big threat. They were considered terrorists and were winning in all the battles. We were split up into divisions, and Optimus was my General."**

"General, huh?"

"**Yeah. So we were all excited and a little bit scared. We were moving to another base on the planet when we were ambushed by Megatron's squadron." **His optics left Annabelle's as he began to recall more and more details of what had happened that day. **"Many of us were wounded, since we were carrying supplies, and I was only armed with a single plasma pistol. It's not very accurate or powerful, but I was able to save Optimus's life by using the gun and the resources around me."**

The Lennox child leaned back against her pillow.

"Did you... get a medal?"

Ironhide frowned.

"**Yes. How did you know?"**

She yawned.

"Daddy did when he came back from Mission City. From the President himself. Promotion and everything."

"**After that battle, Optimus recommended me for the medal of honor, which I received."**

Annabelle snuggled into her blankets.

"Then what? Everyone lives happily ever after?"

The weapon specialist let out a gruff laugh.

"**Hardly. After that, times became rough."**

The girl's eyes were drooping even though she was fighting sleep.

"What happened next, 'Hide?"

Ironhide imitated the sound that Will made when he got up and out of a chair when he was tired but still had work to do. It sounded like a _"Yee-up"_.

"**Tomorrow. Now, go to sleep, Sparkling."**

Annabelle nodded, closing her eyes.

"G'night, 'Hide."

Ironhide slowly closed her window.

"**Goodnight, 'Belle."**

IV

"_So, Robin, when was the last time you had sex?"_

"_Howard! I can't believe you!"_

"_What? It's just an innocent question! I wanna know because I think that sex is way more important to men than it is to women!"_

Annabelle held her head up high as a satisfied smile wiggled onto her face. A crowd of boys with a few girls were huddled around the Lennox girl. She was still wearing her soccer clothes as she held her small handheld radio.

"Annabelle, how the heck did you do that?"

"It's so cool, Annie!" A girl touched the little device. "You... did you do this by yourself?"

Annabelle ran her hand through her frizzy light bronze hair, wiping sweat off of her forehead.

"Yeah, it's no big deal. It's really simple once you get the hang of it."

"You call _that _easy? Fixin' a radio so that it picks up non-terrestrial signals?"

Annabelle shrugged.

"Eh. I dunno, I've always been taking things apart and putting them back together since I was a little girl."

Her peers crowded around her as her radio continued to pick up Howard Stern's radio show from Sirius. Suddenly, a horn honked, making all of the kids jump.

"Hey, Annabelle!" Will jumped out of the car. "Come on, we'll miss dinner!"

The crowd of children dispersed, leaving Annabelle just enough time to slip the radio into her bag as she jogged up to her Father and Ironhide.

"Come on, darlin', we'll be late." Annabelle scowled as Will kissed her cheek, but quickly stopped when he pulled away. She was twelve-going-on-thirteen and she didn't want to be treated like a baby. "How was the game?"

"Good."

The truck hummed as Ironhide was steered onto the main road.

"What did all those kids want?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"_God_, Dad. They just wanted to see a science project that I made."

Will's eyes narrowed as he pressed down on the gas pedal.

"No need to get defensive, 'Belle."

"I'm not being defensive, Dad."

Belle tossed her bag in the bag in the back.

"Don't throw your stuff around because you're mad!"

"I didn't throw it!"

Ironhide wanted to just stop the car and toss the two arguing humans out, and he was just about to do it when the bag stopped moving, a rush of static piercing the air before a deep voice came across the air.

"_So_ _did he slip you the tongue on the first date, Robin?"_

"_Howard, you are acting like a thirteen-year-old girl!"_

"_Come on, Robin, or he into the kinky stuff?"_

Annabelle's heartbeat jumped up, her blood slowing as the unmistakable voice of Howard Stern filled the car. Will's hands jerked on the steering wheel, Ironhide keeping them going on a straight and steady course.

More and more graphic language and subjects burned into the Lennox's ears, the girl's face scarlet with embarrassment and shame.

She silently shut off her radio, and the entire ride home was silent.

Ironhide could only watch as Annabelle was scolded, the radio taken away. Her eyes watered, her eyes red and her skin raw as she looked away from her Father. He kept on speaking loudly, calling the shock-jock a "pig", using the words "vile" and "disgusting" to describe him. Her fists shook and she finally broke her furious silence.

"He's not a pig, Dad!"

"Cursing and talking about sex on the radio? You like that, Annabelle Lennox?"

The girl glared at her father fiercely. She hissed.

"You don't give me a right answer to that question and you know it!"

Ironhide, though he did not like to see Annabelle in hysterics, understood where Will was coming from. The innocence of a Sparkling was precious, and when it started to fade away, the parents always tried to scramble to pick up the pieces.

Annabelle stormed up to her room, slamming the door as she sat down on her bed, wiping the tears from her face with the back of her arm.

With a defiant air oozing out of her, Ironhide watched with his intricate eyes as she took her radio clock from her shelf, and then her seldom used cell phone. She threw a pillow under the sheets, stuffing a wig over the top to simulate her blonde hair. She then moved to her closet, switching on a light that she installed herself as she grabbed some tweezers.

V

"Will, who made this?"

Sam Witwicky narrowed his eyes as he placed the radio, which had been torn open, under a magnifying lense.

"My daughter. She was using it to listen to Howard Stern."

Mikaela giggled.

"Ah, what it was like to be young."

Will groaned.

"Stop it. You're making me feel like an old man." The three of them laughed in the privacy of the government base. "So, what's so interesting about it?"

Mikaela waved over Maggie, who was all to happy to take it from there.

"Your daughter has _not only _rearranged the circuitry of this little handheld, but added in a cell phone chip, one from an digital clock, and... if I'm not mistaken, a toy car."

"And?"

Maggie tucked a bronze lock of hair behind her ear.

"Well, you're partially right about your suspicions for why this is so great. Anyone can threw things together, but not everyone can get it to _work_." The hacker smacked her glossed lips together, her charming accent giving her words an alluring air. "True, your daughter could have gotten lucky, but she would have come to you if she were that curious and unaware."

"But 'Belle's just shy of thirteen years old! You're telling me that she's some sort of electric genius?"

"No. I'm not saying_ that._" Maggie grinned, folding her hands. "I'm just saying that I imagine that your daughter and I could be great friends."

VI

_Scree... aree... buuumm... bumm..._

Annabelle had snuck out of the house, tying her bed sheets together and using them as a robe to get down from the second story to the ground. It was one in the morning as she walked in her white nightgown, her jacket tugged tightly against her.

Her hair blew in the breeze as she held out her mangled clock radio.

_Blip. Bree. _

Nope. She moved a bit to the left.

_SCREE! ARI-ARI-ARI-ARI!_

Her discolored eyes shot open wide, her heart racing as her face turned pale. Adrenalin rushed in her ears as her once innocent and cute radio began to pulse with voices and sounds that frightened her, to say the least.

Annabelle took a deep breath, lifting the box higher as she continued to walk to the very edge of the Lennox property.

_BLEE... BUM-BUM-SCREE!_

Her eyes narrowed as she shuddered. It sounded like an artificial life. Like a heartbeat. A soul. Annabelle stopped shaking, arms lowering stiffly, her heart beating wildly.

_Maybe... just maybe it's a... Spark? No... it couldn't be—_

**WHAM!**

'Belle shrieked as giant metal hand slammed down on the ground in front of her. The major vibration in the ground knocked her up and onto her bum, her legs kicking wildly, pushing her away as her breaths came in frantic pants. She turned to run away, her mind racing.

_The Decepticons. The Decepticons have found me! Dammit! The Decepti—_

"**Annabelle!"**

"NO!" She leapt to her feet, sprinting back to where she came from. As her inner self suspected, big crashing foots chased after her. "IRONHIDE! 'HIDE, HELP ME!"

Annabelle refused to stop running, reminding herself to thank Ironhide for her entire existence for training her to become stronger. The crashes were getting closer, and she came across a ravine. With a jerk, she turned to her left suddenly, jumping over the cliff.

An electric cry mewled behind her as she sailed through the air, her blonde hair cascading in the wind as she reached for tree branches. She fell, managing to grab onto the trees on the way down, grasping onto the trunk.

Her head tilted up to see a spotlight shining in the general vicinity. She scrambled down from the tree as quicky and quietly as she could, smiling as she heard the sound of running water. Her legs carried her over the hills to the waterfall where she had been seriously injured when she was a child. Gritting her teeth, she climbed the side of it, slipping into the secret cave behind it.

Just when she stopped to catch her breath, her eyes looking out into the water. Sure enough, the Decepticon was following her. His light was blinding, and it almost hit the streams of water just inches from her face. She turned, using the numbers on the clock radio to light her way to the tunnel.

_Oh, Ironhide would be so proud..._

She held the radio in her teeth by the wires, making sure not to bite too hard as she gripped the slippery sides of the hole that she fell through. Mud slopped onto her pretty white nightgown, and she was sure that her mother would kill her for the stains that it would forever have.

Her fingernails ached as she pulled herself up, her muscles letting out war cries. She was almost there. The mud was weighing her down, but it was okay. She had gone an entire day operating with eighty additional pounds added to her entire body.

This was just like practice.

Her hand reached out of the hole. Stretching her shoulders, Annabelle kicked her way out of her little secret passage. Smooth lips opened as she let air fill her lungs. She closed her eyes, ready to move again when she was brought crashing down to the ground.

"'**Belle..."** At first, her body screamed at her to run, but her ears realized that they had been mistaken. She looked up into the bright blue optics of her Guardian, Ironhide. **"Primus, 'Belle..."**

"'Hide?" Annabelle smiled as she pressed herself against his steel leg, "hugging" him of you will. She kissed his steel frame, hysterical wheezes convulsing through her body. "'Hide, there was a Decepticon, and he was trying to—"

"**Annabelle, that was me." **

"And he was... what?"

"**I located your body stats nearing the outside of the Lennox boarders. I merely tried to stop you when you fled."**

"O-Oh." She wiped her eyes, biting her knuckles as she managed to stop herself from crying. "But... but I thought I heard..."

Ironhide wanted to sigh as he picked her up, setting her on his shoulder as he walked back to the house.

"**We should hurry. Your parents are still unconscious."**

VII

A/N: OH MY GOD! Intense! It probably has something to do with the fact that I'm listening to the new video from Anonymous. Anyway, did you guys like this chapter? PLEASE review! By the way, to avoid confusion and angry reviews (flames are still accepted, don't worry), in section II, the italics indicate flashbacks! Normal font is the present. Just in case it was too hard to understand. Read and Review!

-mia


	7. Decepticons

Strange Creatures : Decepticons

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! PLEASE, if you read tell me what you think! I just want to know if you like it. So... yeah. PLEASE REVIEW! Coughs. Read and Review.

I

Ironhide started to lift Annabelle to her room when she squeezed his hands, her muddy nightgown sticking to her body. The Autobot stopped moving, listening to her heartbeat.

"I-I was... I was... so scared..." Her chest heaved as she hugged the weapon specialist's finger. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"**Sh... don't apologize."**

"No! I-I... I was just being stupid and—"

"**You know what I think about you calling yourself stupid, 'Belle." **He kept on talking, not letting Annabelle try and convince him otherwise. **"It's good that you were scared. It's just... I can not understand why you were frightened by me."**

Annabelle Lennox opened her mouth. Then closed it. Her heart began to sink.

"I..."

She shrieked as Ironhide roughly pushed her through the window.

"**It was just your useless emotions, Miss Lennox."**

As Annabelle hit the floor, watching her Guardian stalk off to the far reaches of the property, she began to cry.

It was the first time that Annabelle Lennox was truly alone.

II

"**Ironhide... there's ****nothing**** wrong with you!"**

"**You don't understand, Ratchet!" **The weapon specialist pulled at his chest plate as he paced, his feet sinking in the sand. **"Everything hurts. I've never been in an agony like this in my entire existence." **Ironhide sat down on a nearby rock. **"I can't focus... I can't move without my limbs screaming at me to stop... Primus, Ratchet, I think I'm going mad."**

They were on the beach, and it was four in the morning.

"**Ironhide... remember the last time that you came to me, scared—"**

"**Get it straight, medic, I'm ****not**** scared of anything—"**

"**Yeah, yeah, I know." **Ratchet sat down next to him, squeezing his good friend's shoulder. **"It's your Spark, Ironhide."**

The war hawk grumbled.

"**Yeah... I know." **The two Autobots stared at the stars, the lazy lapping of the ocean calming their frayed nerves. **"I wish we were back on Cybertron. On Cybertron, my Spark never tormented me like this."**

"**If we were back on Cybertron, you would have never met Will Lennox." **Ratchet paused. **"Or his daughter."**

"**AGH!"** Ironhide's head was pressing itself into the sand, his entire body grinding with physical agony. **"Primus!"**

Ratchet watched his comrade writhe on the Earth floor as the first hints of morning began to hit the water. He _wanted _to help Ironhide, he really did, but the Autobot medic found himself torn.

A part of him wanted to think that Ironhide should leave the Lennox family. That Annabelle was becoming too important to him.

Yet...

Yet Ratchet hadn't seen Ironhide's Spark so reactive for many centuries. Ironhide had been all about perfecting combat moves and the use of his cannons. Now, Ironhide was caring for the Lennox family, and even more so with their child. He must have seen something in her that he admired, for he even called her "Sparkling".

"**Love is a beautiful thing, Ironhide. At least, that's what I'm told."**

Ironhide picked his head up, his blue optics sparking with pain.

"**That's ridiculous. I don't love anyone."**

Ratchet smirked as Ironhide whined as another shock of his Spark overtook his circuitry.

"**Hey, I'd be just as scared as you are."**

"**I told you, **_**I'm not scared**_**!"**

"**Of course not!"**

As the sun streaked across the water, the two Autobots transformed, leaving tire tracks as the black pickup truck and ambulance drove slowly out of the beach.

"**I killed ability to ever **_**love**_** another being a long time ago."**

"**People can heal—"**

"**Yes, ****humans**** can heal, not cybertronic organisms."**

III

Annabelle began to take the bus. It infuriated her Guardian to no end. Why would she want to be in such a primitive, disgustingly simple, dangerous vehicle?

_Because it's not you._

Another stabbing pain racked Ironhide's wiring.

She hadn't spoken to him for... thirty-three hours. Will and Sarah hadn't said anything, but humans were easy to read. Their eyes were either constantly sympathetic for him, or questioning.

Just as he was about to go and visit Bumblebee at the shooting on the military base, he picked up on an incoming signal.

IV

Annabelle sat in the Library, tugging on her skirt with her fingers. Ironhide hated his skirt. He said that whenever she wore it, males had the desire to mate with her. It was a short, plaid skirt that ended about three inches above her knees.

She wore it today just to piss him off. She could practically hear his metal grinding when she strolled out of the house in her skirt and tee-shirt.

_Calling emotions useless! He's got just as many emotions as I do!_

The Lennox teen had been bothered by his remark for almost three days. She knew Ironhide cared about her, and she had apologized to him! What a jerk!

Annabelle flipped aimlessly through her textbook. Her blonde hair fell in front of her eyes as she bent down to pick up her bag. She opened it, revealing her modified digital clock.

It was silent now.

_But... that night it was going crazy..._

She sighed, not really wanting to do any of the school work that was assigned to her. She ran her fingers through her hair as she began to put away her back when her back yelped.

Annabelle froze.

_Shrie. Shrie. _

Her blood turned to ice as it started out as little chirps, but it only got worse.

_SCREE. SCREE. __**SCRICHHHH!**_

People started to stare, shuffling around like ants that had just gotten stepped on. Annabelle picked up her back, trying to blend in and look just as surprised as anyone else. But as the screams grew louder, and Annabelle's legs shook harder, she could not deny that something bad was coming her way.

V

"**Remember what I told you, Barricade?"**

The two Decepticons gazed at each other, their red eyes glowing in the night of London.

"**Never leave post until and keep all channels open for pictures and data streams."**

"**Good."** Starscreamnarrowed his optics as he gazed towards the east. **"I'll be back soon." **

Barricade narrowed his optics.

"**You're still slightly damaged. It's dangerous to be in Autobot territory when your not completely repaired."**

"**It's nothing big, Barricade. In and out. I'll be a holoform for most of the time anyway."**

Starscream jumped into the air, quickly becoming the swift military aircraft he had shaped himself into all those years ago at Mission City. Barricade had just enough time to focus on his commander before he blasted off into the sky, soaring towards America.

VI

"Everybody! Get out!"

Annabelle's voice was swallowed by the screams emitting from her little clock radio. The students began to cry, running for the doors. Heart pounding, the girl looked around quickly, trying to find a way out. Her peers were crowded around the door, pushing and shoving as teachers tried to keep calm as the sounds became deafening.

Darting in and out of the waves of people, Annabelle made it to the stairs that led to a higher series of rooms. Her lips pushed themselves together as she stood on the third step, her bag swinging wildly from her shoulder.

"Please! Up here! Up here!"

_**BREE! BUMBUMBUMBUMBADADADADA!**_

That was all the masses heard. 'Belle was about to give up when a boy stuttered in his steps, turning towards her. His hair covered his face as he ran towards her, and something inside of her told her to continue up the stairs.

The boy pulled her up, yanking her inside of the door, slamming it behind them. Annabelle Lennox pressed her back up against the door, her chest heaving.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell do you have inbag?"

'Belle was about to pull out her little clock radio when she got a good look at the boy's face. Her eyes widened as her face fell out of shock and disbelief.

"Randy?"

The older boy stared back at her, his grungy shirt and baggy pants suddenly all making sense to the Lennox girl. His eyes met hers for about a split second before darting away. Instead, he found, quite understandably, that her screaming bag was quite more interesting.

"What the hell is that?"

Annabelle closed her eyes as she took out her clock radio. The numbers were erratic, changing fast and suddenly, they were not numbers anymore, but strange symbols. She tilted it to the side, and her mouth fell open when she remembered the strange pictures that Ironhide would draw on the ground, teaching her when she was just a little girl.

It was the language from Cybertron.

"Jesus, Randy, we gotta get out of here—"

At that moment, a rocketing explosion took hold of the school's Library, sending the two teenagers hurling forward and onto the floor.

VII

"Hey. Hey! Come on, wake up, Annabelle, _please_."

Brown and blue eyes opened at the slight whine of Randy Preston's voice. She groaned as she got up, her hand on her forehead as two strong arms grabbed onto her, pulling her close. Annabelle clutched at his sleeves, her legs jerking as she struggled to get back on her feet.

"W-what happened...?"

Randy looked over his shoulder.

"Well, there was an explosion... and we were tossed forward..."

"Christ."

Her eyes squeezed themselves shut as she continued to press her forehead harder and harder with her palm.

"Are you okay?"

"I was just thrown face first to the goddam floor, Randy, _no I'm not okay!_"

"I was just tryin' to be nice."

Oh, Annabelle didn't even want to point out the irony at that statement. She forced her eyes to open, ignoring the pain in her head as she leaned against the wall. She looked back towards where they had once been, panting with their backs against the office door. It was dark now, the electricity failing with the explosion. _A bomb. It was just a bomb._

Her bag was torn, the clock spilling out onto the floor. She picked it up, swaying a bit on her feet, Randy grasping her shoulders with his hands. He watched as she played with the dials, and it sprang back to life.

_Dum-Dum... Dum... Dum-Dum... Dum..._

It sounded like a robotic heartbeat. Randy let his left hand stray from the girl's shoulder to the numbers on the screen.

"Annabelle, those numbers were green before."

"I know."

The teenagers, in a hidden hallway in the very center of the school, walked down it, into the unknown darkness. The clock clattered to the floor, the red numbers reading: 00:00.

VIII

"Here, give me your hand." Randy took Annabelle's slender hand onto his rough and dry one, letting her feel the wall. "It's no use having you walk into a wall."

Annabelle didn't want to say anything, her mind too caught up in the whirlwind of recent events. Her clock was broken, by what she was guessing a powerful signal (she was not ready to assume that it was from a Decepticon's Spark, but she had pretty high hopes that it was). Her school, her place of sanctuary, had just been bombed. And she was currently walking in the dark, hand in hand with Randy Preston, a boy that had caused her angst in her younger days.

And she just knew that this day was going to get weirder.

"Where are we going?"

Their footsteps echoed in the abandoned hallway.

"I've been up here before for detentions. This hallway leads to the back of the auditorium."

"Backstage?"

"Yeah." Their fingers felt the walls. Annabelle jumped as her hand fell on air. "Annabelle?"

They both had their hands out in front of them, feeling for another wall. Anything.

"What?"

The two teenagers jumped when a bright light shot through the stage's curtains. Randy pushed her to the floor, their breaths short and quick as the bright beam flickered, moving about behind the curtains, in the auditorium.

"_I'm sorry."_

They crawled to the very edge of the pillar.

"_It's okay. That was a long time ago."_

Their lips brushed each others ears, not wanting to disturb whomever, or whatever, was on the other side.

"_No, I really feel bad, I was stupid–"_

"_Can we talk about this later?"_ Annabelle couldn't really see Randy all that well, but she could picture the shocked look in his face. She shuffled across the floor. _"Stay here. I'll be right back."_

Randy grabbed her arm, squeezing it tightly before letting it go. _Be careful_, was what that squeeze of her arm said to her. With a curt nod, the daughter of Captain William Lennox found a ladder, cautiously stepping downwards until her feet reached the stage floor.

IX

Annabelle's brown and blue eyes were alert as she cautiously walked towards the light, making sure to keep to the side of it. Her sneakers tread softly on the wood flooring as she was a whisper away from the curtains. She closed her eyes, praying for a short moment before she quickly darted her eyes over the light, looking at what lay beyond the stage.

Her throat froze.

Jerking around, a light coming from his arm, was a brutal looking man. But he wasn't a man. Annabelle was sure that he wasn't human. _It's a Cybernetic organism._ His arm was robotic, but his face had the appearance of flesh.

It reminded her of Ironhide, but his holoform was much more accurate and well thought out. Annabelle jumped when she heard a sharp ringing and clicking, the holoform's eyes glowing maliciously. As if it could hear her racing heart, the holoform jerked its head right at her, his eyes clicking and chittering.

Her gasp echoed throughout the stage.

Her feet slammed on the ground, her hands pulling herself up the ladder faster than a bullet. Annabelle just had time to throw herself up from the last rung, Randy's hands pulling at her shirt as he wheezed as the curtains were ripped from their bindings.

_OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod..._

Annabelle just kept on repeating that mantra in her head, fear overpowering her. She pulled Randy into the hallway, her hands struggling to find a door. Find it she did, and she quickly slammed it, fumbling to find the lock.

"Annabelle, what was—?"

"Sh!"

They both stood in the dark, in silence as they waited.

One minute.

Ten seconds.

Five seconds.

**WHAM!**

Annabelle couldn't see the door, Randy yanking her down the hallway. They sprinted, their breaths shallow and their eyes shaky, down the hallway, out the door, and down the steps. When they came to the doors to the Library, their exit, their escape, they heard a loud screech from the office where they had previously been.

The army brat fumbled for her cell phone, which lay in a hidden pocket in her skirt. Her eyes stung with tears that never rose behind her eyes, the adrenalin forcing it down for her own survival. Her thumbs worked the phone, searching for the right number.

She hit SEND.

Randy gave Annabelle an incredulous look as she held the phone to her ear. She heard the bells of Ironhide's Spark, and a relieved burst of air exploded form her lungs.

"_**Ironhide, I need your help! Please!**_" She swallowed the hot coal in her throat as she heard the walls crumbling behind her. _"The Decepticons found me._"

X

A/N: Please review! I hope that you liked it! I really worked hard on the emotions and the use of Randy Preston again. Well, I hope you want to hear what happens next, so please, drop me a little note on how you felt about this chapter and if you think anything could be done to make it better.

-mia


	8. Meeting Starscream

Strange Creatures : Meeting Starscream

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I thought more people were reading... but whatever. I hope that you like this chapter better, I swear I'll spend more time on it. It's been hell through school with SATs and HSPAs. Well, Read and Review!

I

Randy pulled Annabelle into the boy's locker room. Her sneakers dragged across the tile, slipping on its slick surface. The rough teen glanced back to the closed door, pulling the girl deeper into the room.

"What the he—"

Annabelle slapped her hand over his mouth, her eyes wide with tears leaking down her dirtied face. She put a finger to her lips and then released him, moving back against the lockers. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she worried that the Decepticon could be able to hear it. 

The two teens moved to the "Team Room". Annabelle stood on one of the benches, her blonde hair falling back as she looked up at the ceiling. Randy watched as the girl jumped on the lockers, her sneakers catching on the locks and pushing herself up so she could reach the rafters. With a sharp push of her hand, she shoved the square tile up and to the side.

She turned to look down at Randy, motioning for him to follow her. It was just long enough for the both of them to hear a strange metallic cry, Annabelle jumping up and grabbing a pipe, her sneakers promptly disappearing. 

It took Randy some failed efforts and bit down expletives before Annabelle grabbed his hand, yanking him up like she had been trained in the army. His eyes met her's for a few seconds before she began pulling herself around the pipes. 

Another chilling shriek is heard, this time a little bit closer.

II

Will had been on the base, just walking outside for a breath of fresh air. He didn't like to admit it, but his body was aging. Too fast for his liking. He had to step out every once and a while just to gather his wits. And... as it seemed that fate had it in for him today. It hadn't even been a full minute before Ironhide peeled into the base, his wheels screeching.

"**Will, we have to leave, ****now** Will only moved because he was given an order. He didn't know all the details, so he only jogged. **"Annabelle's come in contact with Decepticons. She's in danger, Will!"**

Ironhide's voice actually held a slight vibration of... panic. That vibration scared the living_ shit _out of Will. Because Ironhide wouldn't get scared over trivial things that most humans would become frightened over. Will jumped into the back, his eyes widening when he saw that there was a small artillery in the back of Ironhide's cab. Will fumbled at his side, grabbing the walkie-talkie that clung to his belt.

"Code 01! I repeat, Code 01, Decepticon presence called in from..." 

His mouth moved as his lips formed the name of Annabelle's Junior High School. He was already on the highway when the army got in gear, their jeeps and trucks chasing after him. Will said nothing, his mouth far too dry. Instead, he turned and placed his hand on the side of the truck. A silent command for Ironhide to drive faster. Faster to his daughter.

Ironhide obeyed.

III

Annabelle never pictured herself being a hero. She didn't have that finesse that all the action stars in Hollywood did. In fact, she barely had feminine finesse, let alone a hero's grace. So when she became the leader in climbing along the pipes of their school, she didn't know what to think.

_The Decepticons are here. They've found me. _Her thoughts were strangely coherent, the rest of her body in shambles. It was obvious. They had found her. But the question was... now what? Was Ironhide out of commission? At that thought, Will's daughter felt her heart writhe in her chest, twisting and contorting with grief. _If they hurt Ironhide... _She sniffed, wiping her nose. _I won't be able to live..._

It was a ludicrous thought. It made no sense. Of course she would be able to live... but her body... something deep down told her that she would not. Something strange that was not naturally occurring and yet... had happened anyway. She shivered, feeling a hand land on her shoulder.

"_Where are we going?"_

Randy. It was just Randy. Her heart had jumped a bit. 

"_Anywhere."_

As they slowly trekked on, it struck Annabelle that she really could have used a plan. If only she had a machine gun... or perhaps a few plasma grenades, just like the ones that Ironhide used when he was a solider. Yes, if only she had been prepared like every other action hero.

But she hadn't.

IV

Ironhide's processors were running too slow. It was making him cold. _Why? Why her?_ Even as he questioned it, he knew why. She was close to him. He referred to her as his Sparkling._ Primus... did they know that?_

He was well over the speed limit. It was to the point where it was potentially dangerous for Captain Lennox. Even so, as he swerved through traffic, the army's jeeps behind him, he couldn't have given two damns. _His _Sparkling was in danger, and Primus be _damned _if he didn't get her back.

He turned roughly into the school, and thankfully, the police were already there, given orders by the government. Now the teachers would not question as the Topkick sped up the stairs and down the hallway.

V

_Such pathetic creatures. _Humans, Starscream meant. He stalked the halls, toying with the small fleshlings. He could hear their heartbeats and smell their hormones. 

What puzzled him was the actions of this Annabelle Lennox. Why did she help the male? It was unnecessary and would (if it had been Starscream's intention) have ended her life. If she left him behind, she would be able to move further faster and use him as a distraction.

Curious. Very curious. 

They were moving. The Decepticon squinted as he frowned. He looked up. _Primus. _They really were like rats. The children had somehow found a way into the ceiling. 

Starscream's holoform smirked as he raised up his arm, letting it snap away to form a small cannon. 

VI

A few feet ahead, Annabelle saw light. Her eyes didn't want to accept it, but it was true. Light was streaking down, a cool rush of air blowing her blonde hair back. _A way out. Oh my God, a way out!_ She began to pull herself forward hastily, causing enough noise to make Randy hiss.

"_Quiet! It'll find us!"_

She ignored him. When she reached the spot, her lips tugged into a smile. It was a hatch that the custodians used just in case they needed to get to the roof. _Thank God! _She pulled it down, revealing a very small ladder. She looked back at Randy, who was two years her senior, to see him grinning at her. _There's still hope for us yet._

She waited for him to go first, but he insisted. A strange time to act like a gentleman, but Annabelle was not about to wait around to argue. She had her foot on the first rung when a thundering BOOM echoed in her ears. She didn't have to look down to know that they had been found.

VII

Will's face turned ashen, his stomach rolling as a deafening explosion rocked his body. He crouched in the cab of Ironhide's Topkick form, grabbing an automatic weapon. He hit Ironhide's frame once. 

"HURRY!"

He received no answer, only the immediate acceleration as they ventured into the smokey parts of the school.

VIII

Starscream frowned. They were not screaming. Strange. 

He had purposely missed, hoping to see them fall through the ceiling, failing foolishly. He was losing patience now. 

The Decepticon raised his "hand-cannon" up again, this time right on the money. He would hit them with enough energy to bring them tumbling down.

He fired once.

IX

"Come on, Randy!" 

Annabelle reached for him, and he took her hand. She pulled him up to the roof. He fell on top of her, both of them breathing heavily. He tried to slow his breathing, his breath blowing back her hair. He began to laugh.

"I-If we e-ever get o-o-out of this, I s-swear I'll take you to the m-m-movies sometime."

'Belle barely managed to giggle at this. They got to their feet shakily, relishing the feel of crisp, safe air. 

"Cool. Can't wa—"

A loud crackling happened directly under them. They both looked down just before the roof started to crack. Randy grabbed Annabelle's hand, breaking out into a run across the school roof.

X

Starscream felt his optics narrow. They made it to the roof. He hadn't been expecting that. _Hm. It makes no difference now. They will fall. _

He followed their beating hearts and fired a more powerful shot right at them. 

XI

A wave of debris hit Will in the face, his skin turning grey with dust and foundation. Ironhide drove faster. 

XII

Annabelle's heart lodged in her throat when she felt a burning heat lap at her legs. Her stomach jumped when she began to fall, Randy screaming as they fell into the flames of what had once been their school. 

Pain.

That is what brought her back to the conscious realm. Her eyes blinked, trying to focus on something. Anything. She squinted with irritation. Someone was slapping her in the face, trying to wake her up. When her eyes were rid of dust, she realized that no one was hitting her. It was the ceiling. Plaster and cork falling on her face. 

Annabelle grimaced as she tried to sit up straight. Randy was on the ground beside her. His eyes were closed, but his chest rose and fell with steady breathing. _Good. That's good. _Her ears were ringing, making her feel as though she were trapped underwater. She sniffed, wiping the dirt out of her eyes.

The Decepticon wasn't in her field of vision yet. Yet, key word. Her fingers massaged her temples, her heard throbbing steadily. _Not good. Headaches are __**not good**_. 

She pulled on the walls, helping her stand. She needed to wake up Randy, and then get out. Simple enough. That was how she was going to survive. Annabelle swayed a little, and tested her footing.

Her left leg hurt pretty badly. She could use it well enough to limp out, but it would probably need medical attention later. _If there is a later. _

She sighed and was about to bend down to tap on Randy's face when an icy voice stopped her. 

"**Stop right where you are, fleshling."**

XIII

Starscream felt a small glitch of pride when the ceiling imploded, kicking up a cloud of debris. He moved forward, watching as the lump of water and carbon twitch on the floor. The male, though trying to impress the female, quickly became unconscious after hitting his head on the ground. 

The female, however, seemed to be resilient. She _refused_ to sleep. It would have made things easier if she had joined the boy in a temporary vegetative state, but she was now moving, standing on her injured limbs. _This must be the fleshling that has captivated Ironhide's Spark._

He ordered her to stop before she tried to wake the male. She froze, adrenalin pouring through her so fast that it made Starscream wrinkle his holoform's nose. She turned to look at him, her eyes dilated. 

"Who are you?"

_Does this human desire to die?_ There was a waver of fear in her voice, but surely she would have tried to run or perhaps began to cry and plead for mercy by now. Starscream could not comprehend the information at hand. Her eyes, though clearly not healthy at the moment, held a fiery unbalance to them. 

"**You might have the intelligence to guess who I am, do you not, fleshling?"**

She seemed to swoon, catching herself on the wall. Her eyes blinked and he began to walk towards the weak human. 

"You're a Decepticon." The fair-haired human closed her eyes, sighing. "You once served Megatron."

His optics widened.

"**Knowledgeable for a fleshbag."**

Starscream was so close to her. Her eyes opened, and she visibly tensed at his proximity. He allowed his holoform to smirk. She was trapped, like a Sparkling with its back against a rock. 

XIV

Annabelle was staring down a Decepticon. Never in all her days did she imagine that she would be in this current situation. He still hadn't told her who he was.

"Who are you?"

"**Starscream."** She frowned. She hadn't expected it to be that easy. **"I only tell you so that you may tell the other Autobots that we still live and are more powerful than ever."**

A dry laugh burst from her lungs. Ironhide was right, Decepticons are annoyingly cocky.

"Mm. So you didn't come to kill me." She coughed. "That's good." The holoform flickered. Annabelle could hear little tiny tones. Angry tones. "Wait..." She squinted, then closed her eyes so she could hear better. "What... what did you do?" It made no sense. What was the Decepticon thinking? "Nanobots... that's inefficient to your mainframe."

The Decepticon narrowed his holoform's eyes, a low growl leaving his mouth.

"**Not only are you plainly asking to die by laughing at the Decepticons... but something has altered your mind."**

A clicking noise made Annabelle put her hands over her ears. 

"Quit taking my picture. You have one already."

XV

Normally, the rubbish that was flowing from the fleshling's mouth would not have worried Starscream. However, she was right. He had acquired nanobots and he was taking her picture and sending it to Barricade. _Why can this human hear my every move?_

"**Who has changed your brain patterns? Why can you understand the language of your technology?"**

The human began to walk past him, limping as she clung to the wall. Starscream had no choice but to follow her. She was coughing, but a quick scan of her vitals showed him that she was merely clearing her throat. 

"No one has changed my brain... what are you talking about?"

"**Humans are not able to hear mechanical beings. Why are you different?"**

She disappeared into a hallway, but quickly came back. She had swayed again. 

"To hell if I know." Her back hunched, and Starscream scanned her vitals again. He didn't want this fleshling dying on him, he needed her to deliver his message that the Decepticons were back. "Do you want to know what I know?"

She was delirious. That was the only explanation for her behavior. She must be suffering from a concussion, maybe even delusions.

"**What, human?"**

She hunched over again, but then quickly whirled around, brandishing a fire extinguisher. 

"Nano-technology's only weakness is cold."

XVI

Annabelle felt so proud of herself. Her heart was swollen with fierce victory as she pulled down on the trigger, releasing the freezing nitrogen. 

That was when Starscream disappeared, his body crushed by the collision of a black pickup truck. Annabelle blinked, dropping the fire extinguisher. It all happened in slow motion. One slide was the look of horror on that Decepticon's face. The next side was his side being grinded apart by Ironhide, Scarscream's optics wide in astonishment. Then there was no Starscream in the picture at all, just Ironhide and... her father in his cab, wielding a gun that he hadn't fired yet.

"'Belle!" She rubbed her temples again. "'Belle! Can you hear me?" Her father was yelling, and she wanted to tell him that he was being too loud. He jumped out of the cab, hugging her closely. "Jesus, baby, are you okay?"

The young Lennox girl nodded, her lips shaking. Her dad spoke again, something about going to find the damned Decepticon. He jumped back on Ironhide and they sped down the hallway, trying to find Starscream.

Annabelle was finally able to see the entire picture as Ironhide's screeching wheels faded off into the distance. The sparks of the lights falling down to the floor. The water pipes that were broken, spilling down from the ceiling. Chaos. Pure chaos and madness had overthrown her school in a matter of minutes. 

She walked down another corridor. She had to find Randy. Before she could even get close to the right rooms, she was grabbed. Army men with gas masks swarmed over her, speaking too loudly. Annabelle's ears rang as she waved her hand. 

"Randy! We need to find Randy Preston!"

The flood of solider parted to show the boy in the arms of one of them. He was still alive, still breathing. 'Belle sighed, smiling, and allowed herself to be steered from the building. 

XVII

"Come on! I just saw him up ahead!"

Ironhide skidded to a halt, an open door their only clue. He was gone. The Decepticon was gone. Will slammed his fist down onto the hull, cursing loudly. Ironhide grumbled, not appreciating the physical rampage. 

"**Calm down, Will." **Ironhide's Spark was overflowing with rage. **"He's gone."**

"Calm down? He almost killed my little girl!"

No. He almost killed Ironhide's Sparkling. His body was grieving for not catching that dirty traitor, but facts were facts. The car rumbled, and they slowly rolled out of the school into the clean air of the outside world. 

Cheers rang up from the soldiers, some of the teachers and students clapping. Will jumped to meet his daughter, embracing her tightly, her arms hanging weakly at her sides. He put if off as shock.

Ironhide stepped out of the Topkick, his holoform grave as he gazed down at his Sparkling. Her breathing was labored, and she seemed to be favoring her right leg. His hard face began to crack, and he swept her up in an affectionate hug. 

"_**You had me worried, Sparkling."**_

Will watched with a sick oily feeling in his gut as his daughter's arms returned Ironhide's embrace desperately, her eyes closing as she began to cry into his shoulder.

XVIII

A/N: Please, PLEASE, just tell me how this chapter made you feel! Did you hate it, love it, like it, or are you hungry? I am very interested in what you have to say, all criticisms are welcome. Oh, stay tuned for an insight on Will Lennox.

-mia


	9. Recovery

Strange Creatures : Recovery

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter, hope you all like it. Read and Review!

I

"**Keep your eyes open, Annabelle."**

"Okay."

The human girl did her best not to blink as Ratchet's holoform shined a penlight in her eyes. In the end, however, she blinked. Her tongue was dry, and she wanted water.

"**She has a minor concussion." **He pulled back the white infirmary sheets, his eyes unnaturally bright. **"Her ankle has been fractured in three places."**

Will wrung his hands, his face pale.

"Jesus Christ."

Ratchet sighed, crossing his arms with a sign of dutiful finesse.

"**Considering what she was up against, Major Lennox, I'd say she got off lucky."**

Will and Sarah hung off the sides of their daughter's hospital bed. They turned to the Autobots, their faces grim.

"Can we... just have a moment alone?"

Optimus bowed his head in respect, still noble as a holoform.

"**Of course, Major Lennox." **Optimus's holoform closed the door, sighing as soon as he was alone with the Autobots. **"Annabelle is truly resilient." **Ratchet still had his arms crossed, a deep frown setting on his face. **"Something is troubling you, Ratchet."**

The medic looked up, instantly relaxing his holoform's face.

"**I'm merely relieved that the Major's daughter was not seriously injured."**

Optimus nodded, Ironhide still silent.

"**Let's get some rest. There's nothing we can do with low fuel cells."**

Bumblebee and Optimus left, Ratchet and Ironhide shutting down their holoforms. They transformed outside on the base, sitting in the shooting range.

"**She knew that he had nano-bots, Ironhide." **The medic stared at this good friend. **"She knew that he was taking her picture." **Still, Ironhide did not speak. **"Will and Sarah might not understand, but Optimus and I do."**

"**It could have been a coincidence—"**

"**You of all people shouldn't believe in coincidences, Ironhide." **Ratchet shook his head, his anger fading into the hopeless despair. **"You've imprinted your **_**Spark**_** on a human girl."**

The weapon specialist's shoulders sagged forward, his optics dimming.

"**I... I didn't mean for it to happen." **His eyes stared at the empty spot on the sky where Cybertron used to be. **"Can it be reversed?"**

"**No."**

Ironhide felt as though his entire mainframe was shuddering, his inner circuitry buzzing with grief.

"**What will happen to her? She won't... die, will she?"**

The mere thought almost killed him. Ratchet could see his friend blossoming and decaying at once.

"**I don't know. This has never happened before. But... now she can understand and even alter machines to obey her will whether she truly understands that or not." **Ratchet kicked at some sand, his voice failing him for the first time in his life. **"But... I'm proud, maybe even a little jealous." **Ironhide gazed at his friend, no emotion gracing his features. **"You've found a Sparkling of your own when I have none. You've felt love when I have not."**

Ironhide smiled a soldier's smile, a humorless twitch of his mouth that held more sadness than mirth.

"**As much as it pains me, I'll never regret it."**

II

Annabelle's ankle itched. She smacked her lips, her mouth dry. Her parents had been so preoccupied with endearments and her injuries that they forgot water. _So much for being a hero. Hero's don't whine about being thirsty._

She turned just in time to hear electronic bells issuing from the darkest corner of her hospital room. Her dry lips curled as Ironhide's gruff holoform glided out of the shadows like an angelic ghost.

"Hey."

His scarred face crinkled a she smirked back at her.

"**How are you feeling, Sparkling?"**

Annabelle shrugged.

"Can't complain. A little thirsty."

Ironhide immediately turned to the freezer. He opened it and took out ice cubes, crushing them in his fist. He brought them over in a cup, slipping once past her lips. As the cold water filled her mouth, Annabelle Lennox decided that ice chips were her new favorite beverage.

"**Better?" **The girl nodded, Ironhide grunted, pulling a chair up beside her bed. **"Can you tell me **_**everything **_**that happened?"**

Annabelle nodded, sitting up as she took another ice chip.

"I took the clock to school..."

"**The clock?"**

"I redesigned my alarm clock... I think it can pick up Spark signals." Ironhide nodded for her to continue, saving the information for later. "It began... screaming. It was making horrible noises... not like yours at all. I tried to tell them... but everyone was so scared... and only Randy and I managed to get to the high office before the explosion."

"When Randy woke me up... we thought we could get out through the backstage, so we went down the corridor... but **he **was there."

Ironhide glared, his voice growling lethally low as his hands gripped the sides of his Sparkling's bed tightly.

"**Starscream..."**

"Yeah. He was an altered holoform. He was using nano-bots to make his weird... cannon thing. Randy and I were good for a little while, but he got us in the end, making me a messenger to tell you that the Decepticons were back." She barely managed to spit the last venom-coated words out before she started to hiccup. She bit her knuckles to stop from sobbing loudly. Squeezing her blue and brown eyes shut, she allowed tears to slowly leak out of them. "I-I-I could h-have t-told h-h-him to h-hide... I-I-I could—"

"**Sh, 'Belle."** His big hands curled around her shoulders, his eyes, even in his holoform-state, filled with grave pride. **"You handled yourself better than any other human being ever could." **Ironhide mimicked a simulation he had seen fathers use with their children, ruffling Annabelle's hair. **"I'm proud of you."**

The weapon specialist's eyes widened when Annabelle fell towards him, her arms clumsily wrapping around his neck in an embrace. Not just any embrace. This was the bond shared between two beings who held a common experience.

That experience was war.

Ironhide tightened his grip, his Spark on fire. He had never intended for this to happen. He never wanted Annabelle to see the horror of the Decepticons, to feel adrenalin take away pain, or to forget about her own life for the sake of all others. Ironhide did not want his Sparkling to have the burden of being a warrior.

It seemed that Primus had different plans for the young Annabelle Lennox. She shuddered against him, letting all the terror that had been suppressed with adrenalin pour out. Her fingers dragged across his arms, her hair tickling his nose.

"The entire time... I _knew _you would come for me."

Ironhide never said anything as she continued to tremble in his arms. A squeeze told her that she was right. He would always be there, and if anything like his ever happened again, he'd be on them faster than a New York minute. He would always be there to rescue her.

No matter what.

III

"This is the clock recovered from the school."

Sam frowned at the analog alarm clock resting on the table, the numbers glowing red. It read 00:00. The soldier saluted and left. He picked up the phone.

"Get me Maggie Madsen."

IV

"Rise and shine, sweetheart."

That was what Randy Preston woke up to. The boy opened his eyes, licking his lips.

"'Morning."

Annabelle was standing at his side, perched on crutches.

"'Morning." She gazed over his lips, dried blood still crusted around the cut. "Are you alright?"

He sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the uncomfortable bed.

"I'm fine. A few bruises never stopped me before." He frowned, his mind wandering. "A few army guys were testing my blood, asking me if I felt like myself." The older boy looked like a lost puppy as he gazed at the Major's daughter. "Did that happen to you?"

Annabelle nodded.

"Yeah." She lied." "It's just protocol."

Randy stood up, his clothes gone, replace with a stiff white shirt and baggy white pants. He opened the door, holding it open as he let Annabelle hobble out first.

"What happened to your foot?"

"My ankle got three fractures."

He stopped walking, the infirmary corridors empty. His bare feet curled on the white tile, a truly apologetic look in his eyes.

"Sorry."

Annabelle shrugged, moving forward.

"Don't be. I just did what had to be done." She started to hobble faster. "Come on, we'll miss breakfast."

V

Sarah Lennox slept soundly on a chair, her eyes still puffy from all the crying. Will pulled at his face as the sun poured through the windows of the cafeteria. His body and mind were weary, his age catching up with him.

"**Good morning, Major." **Ironhide's holoform sat beside the troubled father. **"Is she awake yet?"**

"No."

The weapon specialist detected Will's heart rate increasing. In fact, his overall body temperature was rising.

"**Something is bothering you, Will."**

The human shook his head, his fists clenching.

"I'm just relieved that my baby is safe, Ironhide. I'm so... damned proud of her. God, I love her." Ironhide thought his system crashed when his sensors detected the Major's voice cracking as he bit his thumb. "She's fadin'... she's lost an innocence that every child should keep." He turned to face his Guardian, his friend. In the Major's eyes were bitter tears, his heart burning. "She's now closer to you than she is her own father..."

Those icy tears fell. Will's heart had been torn in two. He was angry for _his _daughter consoling in a machine. At the same time, he was glad and understanding.

Ironhide would live long after Will and Sarah passed away. Will knew in his heart that Ironhide would never leave his daughter. Such a conflicting emotions made the weathered Major's throat too tight and his eyes burn. The sun hit him, and for a breathtaking moment, Major Lennox was the epitome of love's bitter grasp, his eyes glittering with unshed hears, his mouth parted with strangled gasps.

"**She does not value me over you, Will." **The human saw honesty in the holoform's eyes, his back bent with weariness. **"A child never separates from their parents."**

"Y-Y-You—" He swallowed the stutter, his face flushing with shame. "S-Sorry, I'm not usually like this."

Ironhide smiled gruffly, his eyebrows raised in slight bemusement.

"**Annabelle really does take after you, Will. You both think you can fight your emotions... but they end up crashing forward periodically." **Will laughed, coughing a bit. The sunlight rippled over the waxed floor. Sarah stirred, wiping her eyes. **"Humans... so easy to comprehend as simple creatures... and yet they can still manage to surprise me."**

At the moment, Annabelle and Randy rounded the corner. The two teenagers squinted in the sunlight, covering their faces for a few seconds. Will and Ironhide stood, but they both turned at the sound of a woman's chocked voice behind them.

"Randy! Oh, God, Randy!" A woman who had been escorted by guards broke free, running to her son. Her mascara was dribbling down her face as she swept her boy up in a fierce hug. "Baby... baby, thank God you're safe!"

Ironhide watched the boy whose lawn he had destroyed cling to his distraught mother. His lower lip trembled as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He finally bowed his head, small deposits of salt water falling to the floor.

Annabelle averted her eyes, as if unwilling to witness such a moving and private moment. Instead, she limped faster towards her parents. Sarah rushed to meet her.

The older woman kissed seemingly every inch of the girls face, her hoarse voice repeating a single phrase in frenzied pants.

_I love you._

'Belle was too emotional to say anything in return. All she could do was nod with watery eyes as her mother finally let go. Annabelle's eyes slowly locked with her father's. Her crutches fell to the floor, making her stagger towards the recently promoted Major.

Will was awestruck as his daughter panted, putting pressure on her bad ankle. He recovered just in time to catch her as she tried to jump into his arms. Ironhide watched as the Major lifted her up so that her cast hovered in the air.

Annabelle clung to him, squeezing him tightly as if she would never let go of her father again. Will had yet to return the embrace, his muddled brain still catching up with Ironhide's words.

"_**She does not value me over you..."**_

The man's strong arms twitched, slowly holding his daughter to him. He lowered his head just as Annabelle whispered, her voice thick with tears.

"_I love you."_

Ironhide stood back, his eyes occasionally shifting to Randy Preston, but mostly remained on his Guarded, the Lennox family. He gazed down at his holoform hand. As his fingers moved, he wondered if his emotions were as real as his false projection. Where these levels of pain, warmth, and happiness merely fancy circuitry that was made to look and act real, or was he actually able to feel love as humans could?

VI

"Whoa... this is _incredible..._"

Glen had put on his thick glasses as he carefully dismantled the clock. Maggie peered over her mentor's shoulder.

"What is it?"

The experienced hacker turned to his attractive counterpart, nodding towards the clock.

"Check out the circuitry." Maggie obeyed, her mouth falling open with silent awe. "The wires have melded together, fusing themselves with the microchip." He exchanged with Sam Witwicky. "Even if this girl was as knowledgeable as us, there is _no way_ that she'd be able to do this without very high tech tools."

Maggie frowned.

"The hand-held radio that I saw was pretty advanced, but this is _totally _different." Her pretty eyes were still fixed on the altered machine. "Either someone else was responsible for that clock... or Annabelle is quite possibly the greatest engineer on Earth."

"That's not even _possible_, Maggie!" Glen interrupted, shaking his head vigorously. "These wires... they wouldn't normally function, let alone advance a clock radio. Something else messed with this clock, baby, and it wasn't some kid."

VII

Barricade growled. He was sick of the human race. They scurried about like insects. In fact, they were insects. A mere infestation that he wouldn't mind exterminating.

But he would have to wait.

He would have to wait through more and more tests that the so-called "British" wanted to run on him as he waited for Starscream. _When will he be back anyway?_

"Excuse me, Mr. Barricade?"

The Decepticon almost choked at the slaughtered version of his name that had just passed from a woman's lips. He glared down at her, his red optics glowing.

"**What?"**

She was rather mousy looking, her curly brown hair and big glasses that kept falling down her nose only aiding to the description. She jumped a bit, but still held her head high.

"Where does your power come from?"

Barricade had little patience before he came to Earth. Ever since he came to the mud-ball of a planet, he found, he felt that his was constantly being tested.

"**What are you talking about?"**

She licked her bottom lip before chewing on it out of nervous habit.

"Well, humans can only be alive if they have a working heart and a partially functioning brain." She ignored Barricade's muttering about how he saw no brain power since he had come here. "I wanted to know... what is keeping you alive?"

The Decepticon hesitated for a few short blinks in time.

"**My inner circuitry, of course."**

The woman crossed her arms, smiling a bit.

"I understand that perfectly. I meant... what causes that to work?" He was silent, and the scientist interpreted his lack of speech as confusion. "Here, pick me up." Barricade sent her an incredulous glare. "I just want to show you something."

Before she could continue, the Decepticon plucked her off of her two feet and placed her on his palm.

"**Now **_**what**_** could **_**you **_**possibly explain to me, fleshbag?"**

She swallowed, her heartbeat racing.

"Well, right here is my heart." She placed her hand over her chest, her eyes never leaving his optics. "Now, human beings are usually born with all the materials to live, but it takes _this, _a pumping heart, to allow this to happen."

Barricade altered his vision so he could see the organ.

"**What if a human was born without a working heart?"**

The woman's slightly optimistic charm vanished, her face now shadowed with the grim answer.

"We... we call them stillborns..."

The haunted look on the human's face immediately registered in Barricade's Spark. He had seen it on the faces of both Autobots and Decepticons when Sparklings were created without Sparks. When the All Spark created a heap of lifeless steel...

"**A Spark."**

The woman blinked, snapping out of her sad daze.

"Excuse me?"

"**A Spark. That's what my 'heart' is." **He lowered the woman to the ground, her hair and skirt fluttering. **"Now leave me be, fleshbag."**

She left, but not before muttering, "It's Doctor Wells."

Barricade grimaced, dimming his optics. _Starscream... hurry up. _Images of spark-less Sparklings flashed in his mind along with the face of Doc— the fleshbag's teary eyes. _These humans are going to drive me mad..._

VIII

A/N: Did you like it? I hoped you liked Will, Ironhide, Annabelle... okay EVERYONE. I worked hard on this, so please leave a review, even if it's little. Please? Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, and if anyone was OOC. Thanks!

-mia


	10. Friend of the Family

Strange Creatures : Friend of the Family

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I really hope you love this chapter and I have the biggest idea ever for the ending and rise of action for this story, I'm so excited! Please, if you read, review and make me happy! Love you!

I

Hollywood lies. Annabelle knew that already, but now she was aware of the extent of its deception. In the movies, heros are worshiped by their friends (and even some enemies). In the movies, there was almost always a happy ending where everything was swell.

Funny how things don't work out.

The soccer team was afraid to pass her the ball for the longest time. The teachers were being too easy on her, every one of them sending a wary glance over their shoulders at the young teen that survived a mad bomber.

Because girls never rise up and fight a fractured ankle to save the life of the local delinquent.

And that was why Annabelle Lennox, hero of the school, was eating outside alone. _So much for glory and fame. _

She sank her teeth into a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich when her pocket vibrated. Fumbling for a few awkward moments, 'Belle finally got her cell phone, flipping it open to read the new text message.

_How are you, sparkling?_

The first smile she had all day was because of her Guardian.

_Fine. Just eating lunch. How's everything at the house?_

_Good. _Annabelle took another bite of her sandwich. _I'm picking you up early._

The army-brat took a swig of juice.

_For what?_

_Don't you remember? Your cast comes off today._

_Sweet. See you in a few._

Her phone clicked shut. She leaned up against the trunk of a tree, closing her eyes.

"So, this is where you eat lunch." A brown eyes opened to see Randy Preston standing over her, his arms crossed. "Why would _you _eat alone?"

Annabelle patted the ground next to her. He sat down as she continued to drink.

"I eat alone because no one likes a hero."

"Well, I like you, but I don't know if that counts for anything."

That was enough to make her laugh and tuck some stray hairs behind her ear.

"It counts."

They both basked in the peaceful silence, their eyes on the clouds.

"Are you busy tonight?"

"I don't think so."

"Wanna see a movie?"

"Sure."

"Don't die of excitement or anything..."

"I am excited! I'm just a bit tired." Yeah, it is funny how things work out. Bullies turning into friends. "I'm leaving early." Annabelle knocked on her cast. "I'm getting it off today."

"Nice."

The Topkick pulled up, casting a shadow over the two teenagers. Annabelle gathered up her things, smiling as Randy helped her up.

"I'll call you later."

"Okay." His eyes traveled to the man who just stepped out of the truck, more specifically, the scars on his face and the tattoos on his arms. "Hey."

The weathered man grunted, his bright blue eyes sending a barrage of prickles down Randy's spine.

"**I've got your bags, 'Belle."**

The daughter of Major Lennox hopped into the truck, sending one last glance over her shoulder before the truck sped away.

II

"_Quit taking my picture."_

A blue hologram flickered from Starscream's projector on his shoulder. Barricade's optics flickered while the director of Secret Intelligence Service narrowed his dark eyes.

"And who is this exactly?"

"**The fleshling is known as Annabelle Lennox." **For the first time in eons, the Decepticon's Spark twinged and an odd wave of hesitation washed over him. **"She is especially close to the Autobot's weapon specialist Ironhide."**

"And his Spark... you will get me his Spark."

Barricade hunched over as his comrade spoke, staring at the hologram of the young human.

"**With her, we can."**

III

Glen hunched over his laptop, his legs kicking impatiently as he sat in the military base just outside of Mission City. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, squinting at the email that Maggie sent him when he heard the doors open.

"Where's Dad?"

The voice of a teenager reached Glen's ears, his eyes wandering to the blonde limping with the help of her crutch. Next to her was a large man who looked like he had just come off of a battlefield. His cold eyes and tattooed body would have made anyone reconsider talking to him. Everyone except that girl.

"**He'll be in the infirmary in just a few minutes, 'Belle."**

"Thanks, 'Hide."

They walked past him, and the gruff man held the door open.

"**I'll wait for you outside, sparkling."**

"Alright. See you later."

Glen ducked behind his laptop, peering out at the man. He flickered and disappeared. In a puddle of sweat, Glen shook his head, wiping his brow with the back of his hand.

_To think, there was a time when this would have seemed strange to me._

IV

Starscream and Barricade found themselves in a room. Alone. Starscream scanned for any kind of listening devices before he spoke.

"**I think we should wait on capturing Ironhide."**

"**Why?"**

Starscream opened his memory files, his projector casting an image on the concrete wall.

"**Watch this." **Barricade nodded, his optics observing the human stumbling along a crumbling hallway. The noises were sparks falling from the lights and plaster crashing to the floor. He could hear her voice vaguely, but suddenly, as Annabelle Lennox turned, armed with a fire extinguisher, she went from mere human to dangerous enemy. **"Did you see that?"**

"**Primus. Go back." **Starscream rewound and they watched as the electrons in the air glowed as she turned, grinning with victory. She seemed to be staring right at them, glowing particles dancing around her. **"The electrons..."**

"**She's altered. She was able to **_**hear**_** the nanobots, Barricade. That... that **_**fleshbag **_**can understand not just understand the language of human technology, but **_**ours.**_**"**

Silence. Both of the Decepticons stared at the frozen face of Annabelle Lennox. Her teeth were glistening, her blue and brown eyes alive. That smile was the most frightening thing about her, though the Decepticons would never admit it. It was the smile of a person who knew they had the upper hand. It was the smile of revenge. Barricade imagined her voice was speaking to him in the dark corners of his mind.

_I'm coming for you._

V

"No, I'm not lyin' Maggie! She's here! I just saw her walk into the infirmary!"

"What are you waiting for, Glen? See if she's the real deal!"

Just as his beautiful friend started to rant, he door where Annabelle had entered opened. Racked with desperation, Glen took his two hands and broke his cell phone in half.

The he realized just what he had done.

"No! Maggie... dammit!" He quickly put his laptop on his chair, dropping to his knees to mourn his phone. "Why...?"

"Excuse me." Glen looked up with teary eyes to see Annabelle Lennox staring down at him. "What happened?"

"My... my cell phone... oh man..."

The sympathetic blue and brown eyes moved from the older man to the broken piece of technology on the floor.

"Can I see it? I might be able to fix it—"

"Oh, go on."

Glen wiped his eyes as the teen swept up his phone. Her shoulders hunched forward as her mouth opened slightly. She popped open the back and found the disemboweled wires. Then she started to talk. Not in English, French, Japanese, Russian, or any other language that Glen had heard in all his years as a hacker.

Deep down, he knew it wasn't human.

With the sounds spilling from her tongue, the wires of his phone began to _move_. Glen's heart stopped. His phone began to slowly mend itself, Annabelle's nimble hands clipping the parts back together. With a little _snap_, his phone was as good as new. He could hear Maggie's voice calling his name. _She was able to hold the signal!_

"Thank you."

"No problem."

She turned to leave, but curiosity got the better of him.

"Wait!" Annabelle stopped. "What language was that? The one you were just speaking... just now."

Her mouth curled in an apprehensive smile.

"I, uh, wasn't talking, sir. I'm can only speak English."

She kept, jogging out of the stuffy base. Glen looked at his cell phone. He felt as if a weight had just been lifted off of him, allowing him to float into the clouds. Tears rolled down his cheeks for an entirely different reason as he pressed the phone to his ear, listening to his friend call his name. He had to bite down on his knuckle to swallow a delightful sob.

He had just witnessed a miracle.

VI

Ironhide was parked outside local movie theater. Though he spoke against this "date", Annabelle had won in the end. As he sat under the street lights, he thought about what he had been like.

Thirty years ago, Ironhide had never heard of Earth or the human race. He never knew the Lennox Family would exist, let alone what having a sparkling would do to him.

_Hell, back then I didn't even want one._

Humans began to flood out of the movie theater.

Thirteen years and twenty days ago, Ironhide loathed the human race. They were brutal, savage, and so basic that it was a wonder to him how they managed to survive.

Then he met the heroic Captain Will Lennox. Then his wife. Though he respected them and agreed that they were not totally barbaric, it was the infant that changed his life. A child. A mere child had his Spark in her possession, whether she knew it or not.

Randy Preston walked out with Annabelle on his back. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her eyes closed and her heartbeat was slow. She was asleep.

Ironhide quickly projected his holoform, jumping out of the car. He swiftly walked to the boy, taking his sparkling off of him.

"Thanks." Ironhide almost smirked at the spike of adrenalin at his close contact. "She was wiped. I don't think she lasted through the first half."

Ironhide slowly opened the door, a warm smile on his face.

"**She's been tired lately. With the 'bomber' incident, people are treatin' her differently." **For once, Ironhide actually felt like learning about the human that had once antagonized his sparkling. **"Do you need a ride home, kid?"**

Randy, who had been awkwardly looking at Annabelle, smiled in disbelief.

"Really?"

"**Yeah. Get in before I change my mind."**

That was how the two beings found themselves rolling down the highway. Annabelle slumbered in the back, unaware of the conversation that was about to take place.

"So... are you her uncle or something?"

Ironhide was trying to look like he was paying attention to the road.

"**No. Just a friend of the family."**

Randy nodded, slowly relaxing into Ironhide's seat.

"Oh..." Ironhide stole a glance at the boy. He was solemn. "You were there... on the... that day."

Images flashed through Ironhide's memory banks. Starscream's holoform grinding against his grill. Annabelle's pale face and bad limp. Her hair brushing his holoform's nose when he held her just outside of the school. Just as suddenly as they appeared, the memories vanished, leaving Ironhide with a dark road.

"**Yes."** His hands gripped the wheel tightly. **"You stayed with her. You would have left, and you stayed with her."**

Randy's shoulders raised slightly.

"I couldn't just leave her. She knew more than I did." He sat up straighter. "Turn into the driveway on the left." The truck rolled onto some stones, crackling as it crawled towards a small house. "Thanks for the ride."

"**No problem, kid."**

Both men turned when they heard a low moan come from the back. Annabelle pushed herself up, her hair tossed about her face.

"Randy?" He almost fell out of the truck in order to scramble to open the back door. "Did... I fall asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

She rubbed her eyes lazily, swallowing a yawn.

"Thanks for... taking me to the movies."

Randy grinned cheekily, rocking back on his heels.

"Maybe we can do it again sometime and you'll actually see it, not just the back of your eyelids."

"Ugh, shut up! I said I was sorry."

He helped her down and into the passengers' seat.

"Goodnight, Annabelle."

"'Night, Randy." He closed the door and jogged up to the house. Annabelle sighed happily at the fading shadow of her friend. "You drove him home?"

Ironhide's holoform was already gone as he drove back to the Lennox farm.

"**He's decent."**

Annabelle threw her head back and laughed.

VII

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual. Did you like the interaction between Randy and Ironhide? Anything else you liked/didn't like? I take all criticism. Review!

-mia


	11. The Beginning of the End

Strange Creatures : The Beginning of the End

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter better, so without further ado, the continuation of Strange Creatures! Read and Review please!

I

Watching soccer was similar to witnessing tribes perform tests of adulthood. At least, varsity soccer was. Each girl was in tune with their mission: Score a goal. But watching Annabelle was a completely different experience. She was a Gladiator, a perfect specimen of physical grace. Her tactics were unique and fresh... each one soaring above the heads of the other team.

"Go, 'Belle, go!"

Sarah and Will cheered as their daughter passed the ball to the Captain. The ball hit the back of the goal, and cheers rose up on the sides of the grass field. Two years had passed and Annabelle was a tall freshman. The _only _freshman on varsity soccer.

Ironhide remained in his Topkick form. He knew about the primal game, but he was not interested in the aspects of the game. His optics scrutinized Annabelle's movements. Each kick, dive, and slide was perfect. Ironhide felt like smiling grimly.

She was mimicking his combat moves. Until now, Ironhide had not realize just how closely his sparkling had been watching him. From him sparring with Bumblebee and Ratchet to him projecting holograms to Major Lennox, his sparkling had always been there.

The game was over. Will, Sarah, and Randy rushed the team as they celebrated their victory. Ironhide revved his engine as he watched her smile at her teammates, hug Randy, and talk to her parents.

Will and Sarah quickly got into the truck while Annabelle and Randy jumped in the back. Ironhide hit the gas, rumbling out of the school and towards Randy's house. He felt 'Belle's head hit the back, her lungs slowing."

"Good game, Little Lennox."

"Thanks, Randy."

It was good time. After the "Starscream incident", everyone had been tense. Annabelle would always be looking over her shoulder on the street and making sure to know where the emergency exits were at restaurants. But those days were over.

Deep down in his inner Spark, Ironhide knew that he shouldn't be so relaxed. He knew that Decepticons don't get swept under the rug and are expected to just lie. No. They keep on coming. Like locusts.

But... for now... Ironhide would take the turns a little too fast so that Randy would catch Annabelle, both of their hearts fluttering. For now... Ironhide decided to live in a small delusion. He _knew _that Annabelle still left her clock-radio on. Just in case. He _knew _that Randy kept close to his sparkling so the could try and understand why he lost sleep at night and got the feeling that there was something bigger at stake.

Ironhide knew these things.

Yet... as the sun shined on his black paint and the wind blew over him, he realized that at that moment, he didn't give a damn. Annabelle smiled, giggling as Randy shouted, throwing his hands up in the air.

At that moment, all was good.

II

"Could you open your chest plate, please?" Dr. Wells frowned, her green eyes glued to her clipboard. She made a clicking noise with her tongue before she stepped forward on her steel platform. "I... I need you to..." Barricade narrowed his red optics. "Open the chamber that guards your Spark." Her heart betrayed her calm face. With every passing second she became increasingly nervous. "Please."

Ripping his pride to shreds, Barricade obeyed the doctor. He ignored her wide eyes and flashing glasses. Instead of observing her and trying to be intimidating, the Decepticon retreated into his own mind.

_Why am I doing this?_

He was sitting in a darkened room. Just him and Dr. Wells. He was showing this _woman_ his Spark. His very source of life and power. He was doing this because Starscream told him to. That... and they wanted to be more advanced. Not only were they going to _capture _Ironhide... but they were going to have to avoid the mysterious Annabelle Lennox.

"Why do you need to see my Spark?"

The scientist had been frantically scribbling down notes, but she broke her pencil at the low rumbling of his voice.

"Nothing important. Just procedure." She was lying. She was lying and Barricade couldn't do anything about it. "Can I... can I get a... closer look?"

She didn't have to ask. Barricade had to comply to her every whim. Her fingers reached forward, lightly touching the tiny wires on the outside of his Spark's chamber. With that slight touch, Barricade saw stars.

His legs twitched and it took every scrap of metal in his body to not rip the human off of him. He just rolled his head to the side and prayed that it would all be over soon.

III

Annabelle rolled over in her bed. Her eyes kept staring at her closet. She knew every splinter in the blasted door. It haunted every minute of her day.

Why?

Because that was where she kept her clock-radio. Every night she would lay awake for hours, waiting for it to go off. With a weary old sigh, Annabelle kicked off the covers, shuffling out of her room and down the stairs.

Ironhide heard the front door open. He rolled the truck forward, craning to see Annabelle. She was silent, merely gesturing with a nod of her head to follow her out into the fields of wheat.

When she stopped, Ironhide transformed, stretching. Annabelle laid down in the tall waves of amber, her body disappearing from sight.

"I couldn't sleep." Her Guardian joined her on the ground, thought his body was hardly hidden. "Sorry if I woke you up."

"**I wasn't on stand-by."**

There was no moon that night. The stars practically glowed in the chilled night sky. Annabelle had her hands behind her head as she watched her breath puff out in white clouds.

"They're coming. They've wanted to for a while now."

"**I know."**

"But you can't _hear _them, 'Hide." She rolled over so that was leaning up against his warm metal. Ironhide felt her lips press against him as she tried to bury herself inside of him. "I can... I can hear their Sparks, 'Hide, and it scares me." Tears smudged on his black paint. Ironhide brought his arm up, sheltering her body from the cold. "What's wrong with me, 'Hide? Why can I hear them? Why can I _understand _my cell phone and radio?"

Ironhide felt like he was in the icy depths of space. His self-hatred for imprinting his Spark on her had faded, but it came back with a burning vengeance at her tear-filled questions. For his entire life, Ironhide had never put innocent beings at danger, let alone grow close to them. But then... Annabelle... he had never intended to be more than just a Guardian... nothing more than a mere acquaintance.

Then she became a friend... and slowly... _his _sparkling.

"**Nothing is **_**wrong.**_** You'll be fine." **She was wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. The human girl raised up her hand, a movement that she had utilized since she was small. Ironhide responded appropriately by pressing his large hand against hers. **"I won't let anything happen to you, 'Belle."**

He lifted her up so that she was able to lock eyes with his optics. She kissed his finger.

"I won't let anything to happen to you either."

IV

Starscream stared at his comrade, Barricade. He hadn't spoken in hours. They were currently on an aircraft carrier, slowly puttering towards America. Barricade never looked at him, his optics glued on the horizon. It made Starscream wonder what the fleshbags did to him.

"**It's going to be a big day tomorrow."** No response. **"Two years was all I could buy."** Still nothing. **"We're so advanced, those scrap-piles won't know what hit them."**

Silence ate away at the wires around Starscream's Spark. Barricade knew his leader was uneasy. However, it was nothing compared to what was tearing him apart. Icy fingers gripped his circuitry, slowly tearing wires. _Snip. Snip._

_(30 minutes earlier)_

"_Okay. You're all done." Dr. Wells moved back, allowing Barricade to hiss with relief as he quickly closed the camber and his chest plate. She took off her slightly fogged glasses, wiping them with her white lab coat. Her grey-green eyes locked with Barricade's optics. "Be careful, Barricade."_

_The Decepticon, still recovering from the agonizing pain and pleasure of her pokes and prods, glowed softly._

"_**What are you talking about?"**_

_Her legs were trembling. She kept on trying to vanish in her clipboard. _

"_We... we need that Spark... you see... we won't need gasoline, electricity, or oil. Britain will be the first nation with a clean and completely green energy system." Her words rushed with excitement but was also filled with desperation. "Your Spark will be able to power Britain for five centuries." She stepped down the stairs slowly, not looking at him. "Make sure that his Spark is not weaker or dimmer than yours."_

(Present)

Though Dr. Wells hadn't said why she was crying or why her knuckles were ivory white, Barricade understood the warning she had left him. If Ironhide's Spark, for some reason, was dim, Barricade's Spark would be the replacement. He would become a battery. A generator.

In the distance, Barricade could see the first sliver of land. America. The land of the free, brave, Autobots, and Annabelle Lennox.

V

Ironhide walked back to the house with Annabelle on his shoulder. Her legs dangled and she sighed as he stopped at her window.

"'Hide?"

"**Yes?"**

"When will I be able to get the Autobot insignia?" Her fingers brushed against the symbol that had been gracefully inscribed into his metal. "I want to be helpful..."

"**Annabelle... I'm not sure if you truly understand—"**

"I've never wanted anything as much as I wan to be with a force that does _good._"

She was easing herself down onto his palm, never wavering as he lifted her to the windowsill.

"**I know, 'Belle."**

Annabelle found that, in life, she rarely stopped to truly admire the beauty of an object or people. She was too busy dissecting and putting technology back together. But as she stared into Ironhide's blue optics she felt her heart glow with an emotion that was too beautiful and painful to name. He may be a cybernetic organism, but she believed that he loved and cared for her like a father. She believed it with all the particles in her very being.

"I..." It was at this moment that, for some reason, the entire world shone brightly. All the insecurities and doubts that Annabelle ever had were gone. Poof. Her body felt so light and her eyes began to water at how _good _everything was. "I just want to say that... I love you, Ironhide." She sat on the sill, still smiling as tears began to well behind her eyes. "I thought that... if I say it to my parents... then I would be a hypocrite if I never said it to you. I love you."

Her weapon specialist, her Guardian, her Friend touched her cheek with his finger. He opened his mouth, but English words did not come out.

The wounds were too breathtaking to be a human language. It was a symphony of beats, pulses, and a low, warm rumble that tickled Annabelle's spine. It was _his _language. The language from _Cybertron._

Though Annabelle could not understand him, she knew that his words were full of promise and devotion. It was those warm thoughts that lulled her to sleep.

She didn't even check her clock-radio.

VI

Randy woke to his mother smoking a cigarette as she stared out the window. The junior rubbed his eyes as he yawned, scratching himself as he got out of bed.

"What is it, Ma?"

A long painted fingernail touched the glass as her other hand pulled out a dusty pair of binoculars. She held them to her eyes, slowly adjusting the focus.

"I think there's a boat out on the ocean." Before her son could sarcastically reply, 'What a surprise,' she continued. "It's definitely military."

She handed Randy the advanced bifocals and let him see for himself.

Randy squinted, adjusted the focus, and then squinted some more The morning fog was rolling in, but he did see it. It wasn't a boat, it was a ship. Randy felt his body leaning forward until the lenses touched the window pane. With his narrowed eyes, he saw a red, white, and blue flag standing proudly form its mast. It was blurry and covered by the fog, but it was enough to make Randy put down the binoculars, relaxing.

"It's just an American naval ship, mom. They're probably just running drills or something."

VII

"Have a good day at school, 'Belle."

"I will, mom."

Sarah smiled as she began to hand her daughter her things. Will crammed a piece of toast in his mouth, rushing to say goodbye to Annabelle. To avoid choking, he merely ruffled her long blonde hair locks warmly.

Ironhide waited outside, opening his door when he saw her emerge from the house adorned in a long, flowing brown skirt (it was her favorite), sandals, and a white tank-top. She tossed her bag in the backseat before she pulled herself up into the passengers seat.

"It's chilly this morning. And would you check out this wicked fog? Awesome."

Ironhide closed the door, rolling out of the driveway.

"**It's just a mild cover. I'll have no problem navigating though it."**

Annabelle grinned, patting his leather interior.

"Of course you won't, 'Hide."

VIII

Starscream turned to Barricade as they became increasingly closer to American soil.

"**Don't make a move until I give the order."**

Barricade said nothing, so his leader transformed, roaring away into the early morning sky. Starscream knew Barricade would get over whatever twisted his screws too tight. He'd have to. If they were going to apprehend Ironhide... all of their Spark must be into the fight.

Starscream swept across the sky, the fog covering him. He shot inland, following a highway. His red optics locked on the sleek black truck driving down the long strip of asphalt.

There was only one passenger, and it only took a few readings to unveil that it was Annabelle Lennox. Starscream flew low, high enough for cover from the fog and low enough to get a clear-blue shot at the Autobot.

He activated the virus needed to block all radio waves of communication. Now Ironhide would be unable to call for back up.

_Locking on to target._

The weapon specialist would never be missed.

_Locked on target._

We would just disappear into the fog. The only thing left behind would be the Lennox child. Dead or alive.

_Fire._

IX

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. I tried to make it emotional and suspenseful, but hey, I'm only 17. I will take all kinds of criticism and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. If not, tell me why. If you did, tell me why. I love reviews and I love this story so... woot!

-mia


	12. Surrender

Strange Creatures : Surrender

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys are still interested because this fanfiction is not done yet! Please leave a review because I hope to have you by the edge of your seats when this chapter is finished. Peace out! Read and Review!

I

The tiny hairs on Annabelle's arms froze. Her heart cringed as adrenalin and pure instinct told her to _run_.

"'Hide!"

The speedometer flickered away to reveal radar. Whatever was coming was locked on them and closing in fast. Extra seat belts strapped Annabelle down tightly as Ironhide accelerated.

"**Hold on, 'Belle!"**

Response was not an option. Annabelle had time to hold her breath just before she heard the groan of shifting metal. Her eyes squeezed themselves shut when the wheels jerked and _popped_. Her stomach twisted as Ironhide propelled them upside down, narrowly avoiding the blast.

_WHAM!_

They landed, Annabelle's small body bouncing. She turned to see a fighter jet pull back so it was above the fog.

"It's Starscream!" Annabelle didn't want to tink about how fast they must be going. Suddenly, a small sphere pelted the road. Ten seconds after Ironhide zoomed ast it, a deafening explosion ruined the road behind them. "What the hell was that?"

"**Grenades."** The Guardian fumbled for a radio connection, but he was blocked. **"They've jammed my signal! We're... we're in the dark."**

Blue and brown eyes narrowed.

"Not if I can help it."

Annabelle pulled out her cell phone, numbers flashing onto the screen before her fingers touched the keys. She hit send once she was done sequencing and pressed the phone to her ear.

II

Robert Epps had just pulled into the base when his phone began buzzing. Turning off his truck and stepping out into the sand, he rubbed eyes. Stifling a stale yawn, Major Epps answered his private cell.

"Hello?"

"Major Epps! This is Annabelle Lennox and I'm reporting Code 01!" Ice cold fingers wrapped around the Major's throat when he heard a heart-stopping explosion. The girl on the other line said something to who he assumed was Ironhide. "We're headed to the White Sands with Starscream on our tail! Bring as much as you can!"

Robert Epps was already waving over soldiers.

"Roger that. We're on our way, Lennox."

"Major, wait!"

"What?"

There were more explosions and screeching car tires in the background. A long pause came and a lot of static, but he got the message loud and clear when it came.

"Tell Mom and Dad that I love them."

_Jesus._

"Annabelle, you're going to be fine. We're right behind you and I'm having the air force back us up. Everything is going to be fine."

Both of them did not believe his feeble words.

"Yeah. I've got to go. Hurry."

The line went dead. Chills ran down his spine at his best friend's daughter's voice being swallowed up by violence.

"Move out, men!" Epps was all business despite his heart being encased in ice. "Get the air force on the line and Major Lennox on the phone!"

III

"**Are they coming?"**

"Yes. They'll be there."

She had undone her seatbelts, which made it very interesting to try and navigate inside the truck. After anchoring herself by clinging to the back of the seat, her left arm shot forward and grabbed the start of the passengers' seat.

"**Annabelle..."**

"Relax, I'm fi-ah-ne."

Her voice quaked as more and more grenades combusted around them. With a clumsy push, she landed into the backseat and her fingers wrapped around what she had been searching for. Her lips curled as she pulled out a nice, long aluminum bat.

Unsteady fingers pulled the back window open just as a blast sent flames racing towards them. With singed blonde hair still smoking, Annabelle Lennox pushed her one leg out of the window on the way to the cab.

"**Annabelle, get back in here. NOW!"**

Ironhide swerved to avoid a series of explosions. His sparkling shook her head.

"I can help." She slipped into the open, the fox covered sky caressing her face. "I've played softball since I could walk." Her brown skirt flew up as her grip tightened on the bat. "Drive straight. I'll get us to the beach."

Her Guardian protested, but when he heard the first _thwack_ followed by a triumphant explosion, he obeyed. Driving straight down the highway as fast as he could, he listened as his sparkling, his friend, his Annabelle hit grenades right back at Starscream, causing him to pull up.

_Primus._

IV

Will Lennox was shrugging on his coat when the phone rang.

"I got it!" He called up to his wife as he grabbed his keys, leaning against the wall causally. He picked up the phone. "Good morning."

"Will? This is Sam. Sam Witwicky."

"Hey, Sam! How's Mikaela?"

"It's not the time for that now, Major. Annabelle and Ironhide made a distress call to Major Epps about five minutes ago." Will's body stopped working. His mouth filled with salt water, a sure indicator that he was about to vomit. "What we've gathered is that she's heading for the White Sands and is currently under heavy fire from Starscream." Vivid memories of Mission City resurfaced. The blasts, the heat... the screams... "Will? Will, are you there?"

The Major swallowed bitter bile.

"I'm here." Cold sweat clung to his clammy face. "I'm on my way."

Sarah walked down to the kitchen to see Will dumping his coffee into the sink.

"Will?" Her husband didn't answer as he opened the door. _"Will?"_

V

_Ping!_

Annabelle's eyes followed the grenade all the way up into the fog. She smirked at the explosion, especially Starscream's frantic maneuvering to avoid it.

"Home run!" Her blonde hair whipped around her face. True, the first time she had encountered the Decepticon, she had been terrified. Now, the adrenalin replaced her fright with rebellion, the yearn to fight back. "How long until we reach the beach, 'Hide?"

"**ETA: two minutes." **_Pa-ding._ Two more hits. **"Good work."**

Annabelle let the bat rest on her shoulder. Starscream had fallen back.

"Thanks." She bent her knees, balancing against the back of the truck. "What's the plan?"

Brown and blue eyes were trained on the wispy skies. Her hand squeezed Ironhide's metal exterior.

"**Get to the beach." **White Sands loomed close. **"When I tell you, jump."**

After a final sweep of the skies, Annabelle let the bat clatter to the floor.

"Okay."

Every beat of Annabelle's heart told her to go on. Every pint of blood pumped throughout her system brought her the ability to triumph.

With a large bump, they were on the sand. Ironhide turned the wheel, sending both of them into a spin. Annabelle braced herself, biting her lip.

"**NOW!"**

She was like the first white dove to take flight. It was faith that moved her. Annabelle was blind. She had no idea where she was leaping or where she would land. But she knew Ironhide had never steered her wrong before.

Annabelle was cold before she realized she was wet.

Her mouth fell open and she sat up, rising from beneath the salty waters. Her hands rubbed at her eyes frantically. The first thing she saw was her Guardian in his true form, his cannons up and ready. Just the sight of him made her knees turn into gelatin. He helped her up, pushing her up onto her feet.

"**Are you alright?"**

Jerking forward, Annabelle let out a monstrous cough, ridding herself of seawater.

"Y-Yeah." Shaking herself off, she took a deep breath, salt ensnaring her nostrils, bringing her back to the battlefield. "They're coming, 'Hide, and I'm pretty sure a bat isn't a formidable weapon."

They walked forward, and as Ironhide rummaged through various weapons, Annabelle clenched the drenched material of her skirt in her hands. Without hesitation or doubt, she ripped her skirt. The repetitive sounds made the weapon specialist pause. Five long strips were the remains of what had been her favorite skirt.

"'**Belle?" **She looked up, those big eyes of hers locking with his bright blue optics. She tore her skirt so that instead of ending at her ankles, the frayed remains stopped just above her knees. She cast the other strips into the water. **"It was your favorite."**

Annabelle shrugged.

"If I had to choose between my life and my clothes, I'd choose my life." They both chuckled, grim humor tugging her lips into a toothy smile. "Do you have anything?"

Right. Starscream was still coming.

"**Some grenades."** He tossed down two belts. Two dozen explosives. **"They're activated by the red switches on the sides. After pushing that button, you have ten seconds to lose it before it detonates." **Annabelle quickly strapped the belts around her waist, her hands moving quickly. Ironhide watched this human child shake herself, droplets of water falling off her in a wild spray. **"You are doing more than anyone could ever ask of you, Annabelle. I could not think less of you if you... leave this to me."**

The roar of a jet engine passed overhead. Even as Starscream transformed, Annabelle did not tremble with fear. She chose to hold her chin up instead, her movements fluid and steady. 'Belle was terrified. Perhaps if she had been more feminine as a child, or maybe if she hadn't seen Starscream before, she might have taken her Guardian's advice.

"I know you wouldn't, 'Hide." Brown and blue eyes locked with fiery red optics. "I have a feeling that he's not going to just take my picture this time." She leaned up against the weapon specialist, allowing herself to relax. "They're after something bigger this time, Ironhide." Her unique eyes narrowed as Starscream began to approach. "I'm just not sure what."

VI

Robert Epps raced down the highway in a jeep. Sam was driving next to him in Bumblebee, his yellow hot-rod. Optimus and Ratchet tailed them, with Will on the way.

Zooming to White Sands, Robert began to think about Annabelle. He had met her as soon as the incident at Mission City had ended, holding her small body and touching her button nose. It did not take long for her to call him "Uncle Rob."

However, Major Epps would say that he had seen the _true _Annabelle Lennox three times. The first was during one of Ironhide's sparring sessions with Bumblebee. Her eyes never left the two robots, and at first, he thought she might have been watching with the same fascination that he had. But... when he watched her run to Ironhide afterwards, punching the air and reenacting the fight _blow-by-blow_. Every dodge, punch, kick, and jump... she knew it all.

When Epps had gotten the call from Will saying that 'Belle was trapped in her school with _Starscream_... he thought that she would be dead. He _wanted_ Annabelle to live, but being in the special forces teaches you that wishing isn't enough. Only the strong survive.

Yet... when Robert and his squad went in with gas masks and guns, they found her. She walked with a limp, but she never showed that she was in pain. Instead, she asked where some boy was, not resting until she saw his unconscious body.

That was when Robert Epps began to _suspect_ that there was something more to Annabelle Lennox.

The third... and final time Robert had seen it had been enough to convince him that his suspicions were correct. He had promised to come to one of her soccer games, and when he did... he saw Annabelle the Solider. Her eyes were steely as she dove for the ball, catching herself just like they trained solider in the military. Watching her play was watching a special forces member harness their skills.

Epps wasn't sure how Annabelle became like a human machine. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know. But... no matter how strong she was... he had a feeling that she wasn't going to get lucky this time.

When Starscream had first come in contact with the girl, he had deliberately left her alive. He had a message and it was delivered. Annabelle was merely a tool.

Major Epps smelled salt. They were close.

Swallowing bitter saliva, Robert said a small prayer. For the first time in years, he _prayed_ that Annabelle would make it. He prayed despite every instinct screaming at him that she wasn't going to live through it.

After all, you can only get lucky once.

VII

Ironhide charged, firing his cannons twice. Annabelle whipped a grenade into the blast. Ironhide landed a ferocious punch to Starscream's face. The Decepticon grunted, catching Ironhide's fists. They were locked together in a deadly embrace.

Biting her lip, Annabelle took out a grenade. She pressed the switch and counted to seven. At eight, she whipped it right at Starscream's optics.

The two cybernetic organisms saw it coming and were able to release each other just before the air reverberated with the explosion of plasma.

Annabelle was knocked back, but she was able to remain standing. The smoke cleared and she heard the low vibration of rage. _Starscream. _He loomed over her. Before she could fumble for another explosive, his large finger flicked her in the chest. Hard.

"**I'm surprised, Ironhide. Letting a human **_**child**_** interfere. It's not like you." **The Autobot saw Annabelle's body sailing through the air. He made a move to catch her, but Starscream stopped him, ripping his armor open with a long blade. **"Oh no, you treat her like a comrade, Autobot. She can fend for herself!"**

Energon spilled out of Ironhide's wound.

"**You're going to regret ever meeting me, scrap pile."**

VIII

_Ugh... I... I can't breathe!_

Annabelle opened her eyes, only to have the harsh sting of salt jolt her optic nerve. Wheezing, she swam to the surface. Coughing, Annabelle wiped her eyes. _Oh, God._ She was... she was far from the shore. Treading water, the human touched her chest. The salt burned... so... there was an open wound of some kind.

_Slag._

Gritting her teeth, Annabelle began to swing back to shore. She was halfway there when she felt the water _tingle._ Her adrenalin spiked and she swam faster.

The water stilled, and when Annabelle was waist deep, she turned.

A British naval ship was in the distance. I couldn't have been the cause. _But what are __**they**__ doing here?_

Ripples quaked through the water. Annabelle obeyed her instincts. _RUN!_

Her feet hit the bare sand when a large hand slammed down _inches_ away from her. Turning, she saw another... Decepticon rising out of the water like a God. Those red optics bored holes through her soul.

_Barricade..._

She didn't know how or why, but information on the cybernetic organism flashed in her mind. His rank, his betrayal to the Autobots, and how many Autobot squads he had killed. Her hands pressed down on two switches. Tossing the grenades, Annabelle tried to _think._

Calling for Ironhide was out of the question. Shouts and screeches of metal informed her that his hands were metaphorically tied. She had... limited firepower.

Suddenly, she was not so confident.

Though her intestines twisted, shrieking that she was coward, Annabelle Lennox fled.

IX

Pain fogged both Ironhide's and Starscream's optics. Energon dripped down to the sand. Starscream's mouth hung open, his metal smoking from Ironhide's cannon blasts. Sparks fell from Ironhide's left, and now obsolete, cannon.

"**The humans are on their way. Optimus will be with them."**

"**Humans? What can humans do?"**

Ironhide dragged Starscream into a head-butt. His knee jerked into the Decepticon's stomach. A series of hand-to-hand combat moves left Starscream in a weary heap in the sand.

"**A lot. They can do more than you could imagine."**

Two grenades went off. Ironhide world to see Barricade stepping out of the ocean. Annabelle had a good twenty yard lead, but that wouldn't be enough. _Intercept him._ One step was placed on the ground when a hot, sharp pain made him fall to his knees. Starscream's dark chuckle echoed in his hard-drive.

"**Never turn your back on the enemy." **The Decepticon stepped into his vision. His wounds were miraculously being mended. Right before his optics. _Primus. _**"Humans really have tamed you, Ironhide." **Starscream turned to Barricade. **"Get the fleshbag."**

"**Affirmative."**

Barricade transformed into the police vehicle, rushing to meet Annabelle. Ironhide's spark roared, and his fingers ripped out Starscream's right shoulder. He was rewarded with the hot feel of Energon as Starscream let out a shrill, electronic scream.

X

Annabelle pulled the belt off of her, pressing down all of the switches. Three paces later, she dropped it. _Three. Two One._

The sonic boom came with little warning or welcome. She flew, rolling in the sand. Narrowing her eyes, Annabelle struggled to see through the falling sand.

Barricade was on the ground, slowly transforming. He rolled over, his blood-red optics flashing.

"**Ignorant sac of flesh..."**

Her fingers moved with intricate speed, activating her last belt. She held on to it for four paces before whipping it behind her. The blast left a ringing sound in her ears, but it also pushed her to the top of the dune. She saw the army trucks.

"Over here!" She waved her arms wildly. "Over he—!"

Black and silver fingers wrapped around her body, dragging her down into the sand.

XI

The lust for Energon blinded the Autobot. He growled, the wires sparking against his fingertips. His one hand dug deeper into the Decepticon's inner circuitry while the other held him firmly to the sands.

"**Ironhide!" **The Autobot merely grunted, ignoring whomever was talking to him. **"Slag it, Ironhide! For Primus sake!"**

Desperation. That was what had made him stop. He had never heard it the frequency in a Decepticon's voice before. Barricade masked his horror at the weapon specialist's mind-numbing actions.

"**Don't move. I've got your precious sparkling."**

Annabelle was secured in the Decepticon's hand. Ironhide's Energon ran cold.

"**Let her go."**

The wires that were strewn across the sand began to move, repositioning themselves in a barely alive Starscream.

"**I'm afraid can't do that." **Ironhide calculated the chance of Annabelle living if he were to fight. Less than five percent. **"I'll kill her if you try anything."**

Blue optics dimmed slightly.

"**I'm listening."**

Annabelle struggled against Barricade's tight grasp.

"Don't listen to him, 'Hide! They want your Spark! I read it in his memory files, they want your Spa—"

Red optics narrowed.

"**Silence."** He squeezed her, bringing tears to her eyes. **"I promise that this **_**waste**_** of carbon and water will live if you come with us."**

The human whined, a soft gasp falling from her lips when she saw the battered Starscream rise.

"**If you don't comply, we'll kill her, her mother, her father, and all other humans that have ever come into contact with her."**

Tears ran down Annabelle's dirty cheeks.

"Don't you dare—"

Another squeeze left her breathless. Ironhide didn't meet his sparkling's eyes. Will, Sarah... they would be in danger. Determination flickered in his Spark. As soon as they were far enough away, Ironhide would strike. If it took his life, he would fight. _But Annabelle..._ Swallowing his pride, Ironhide closed his optics. _Live today, fight tomorrow. _

"**If I come with you—"**

"**No one dies."**

The British ship was closer now. Starscream, sensing Ironhide's imminent surrender, tore his remaining cannon off of his arm, tossing it behind him. Annabelle shook her head, silently mouthing the word "No" over and over.

"**Agreed."**

Starscream led him to the naval ship.

"No!"Annabelle kicked legs in a wild frenzy as Barricade held her out and away from him. "Ironhide, get back here!" She was dropped. In an attempt to stop Barricade, she tried to catch up with him, but he was already on the ship. "Ironhide, you're an Autobot, dammit! Fight back!"

Her Guardian watched her, silent. Kicking the water, Annabelle screamed. She ran out, never stopping even as the water got too high.

"Don't leave me here, Ironhide! You'll die with them!" Hiccuping and swallowing water, she floundered. "Stay with me..."

On the ship, Starscream turned to Barricade, anger flooding his optics.

"**Finish her."**

Ironhide tensed, his Spark crumbling. _What had he done?_

"**Wait! NO!"**

Starscream quickly shocked Ironhide, electrocuting him into unconsciousness. Barricade locked onto Annabelle Lennox's small body in the waves.

"**Locking on."**

XII

Robert Epps cleared the hill of White Sands to see Ironhide's cannon in the surf. He pulled out his binoculars just in time to see a blinding light engulf what used to be Annabelle Lennox.

XIII

Ironhide slumped forward. Barricade lowered his weapon.

"**Subject terminated."**

XIV

A/N: Not the end! I swear! I know it's a cliffhanger, but I _had_ to! Okay, well, hopefully you guys want more. If you do, review! Tell me what you think, I love constructive criticism. I accept anything and everything. Please let me know if you liked this chapter. Was it believable? Was it too quick? Too slow? Are you waiting in anticipation for the next chapter? Review!

-mia

p.s. Stick with me, don't lose faith yet! I promise, I sincerely promise you that you will want to stay with this story.


	13. Phoenix

Strange Creatures : Phoenix

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys. I'm glad that you liked/hated me for the ending. Well, here it goes, onward, readers! Read and Review!

I

"_Don't leave me here, Ironhide!" The cold water tempted Annabelle Lennox to simply turn around. Go back while you still can. You'll live if you turn around __**now.**__ Spitting water out of her mouth, she snarled. She would die. She __**needed**__ her Guardian. She __**needed**__ Ironhide by her side. "You'll die with them!" Rage, pure bloodthirsty rage poured through her lean, muscular body. Capillaries and blood vessels burst underneath her skin, blood pouring out of her nose. Her blue and brown eyes glared at Barricade. "Stay with me..."_

_Gritting her teeth, Annabelle screamed. She screamed so loudly that she was sure that it was no longer a human voice, but instead a steady, robotic tone. Screeching metal instead of grinding vocal chords. _

_Agonizing pain shot through her head, a thousand knives slicing into her temple, burrowing into her brain. _

_Red dripped from her eyes, and just as she realized that a glowing orb of plasma was racing towards her, Annabelle concluded that she was crying blood._

II

Grief and tears were never top priorities in Robert Epps' life. In his childhood, he had been to so many wakes and funerals that death was not a big deal for him. He had come to terms with himself that life would not exist without death. As long as he didn't contemplate what happened _after_, he would be fine.

But as Robert stood in the surf, the water soaking through his pants, he felt himself squeezing his eyes shut in bitter desperation.

_If only it was someone else. Some other girl. Anyone else but Annabelle._

His men combed the sands. Smoke was everywhere, some of the grains having melted into glass. A few found some blood covered clothes, but no signs of _life_. Hope. The Major turned at the rumbling of an engine. Will jumped out of the car, his eyes wide and his face grey. The words never fell from Robert's lips. He never had the chance to think of a way to gracefully say that... Annabelle Lennox was dead.

III

_It had never previously occurred to Barricade that humans were dangerous. Sure, their weaponry could pierce their armor, but without them, human being were nothing but filthy animals. Soft, squishy, and basic combinations of carbon and water._

_Barricade could have never dreamed that humans were capable of power, and certainly they would never make him quake with fear._

_The matter was laughable._

_However, as Barricade locked on the child, the human child, his Energon stopped flowing. Her orifices were... discharging... blood. Her mouth, her nose, her ears, and her eyes were leaking... blood. In a blink, Barricade knew that this was not normal._

_She should be dead._

_Not because she had tried to blow him up. Not because she had __**dared**__ stand up to the Decepticons. No. _

_Her body was shutting down._

_Barricade's small cannon whirred. Her eyes, bloody as they were, suddenly locked with his advanced optics. Annabelle was __**staring **__at him. Impossible. She was over one hundred yards away. She could not see him._

_Annabelle Lennox was __**staring **__at Barricade._

_Her mouth opened in a scream, and suddenly, every single circuit inside Barricade's shell was on fire. Flinching, his cannon accidentally released the charged plasma, engulfing the girl in a fiery ball._

IV

Sam watched as Will vomited into the sand. The Major, a man who had faced death and had comrades die around him, trembled on the wet ground. Hot tears streamed down the father's cheeks, his body purifying itself.

Bumblebee was silent, his optics scanning the seas. He turned to Optimus, his demeanor grim.

"**Nothing."**

The wail that issued from Will's mouth sent chills down everyone's spine.

V

"'_Hide..." Annabelle's heartbeat was slow and steady as she yawned. Her blonde hair fell lazily on her shoulder. He would always remember how she had been too tired to stand, causing him to hold her in his large hand. Her small body snuggled into his finger even as he raised her up to her bedroom window. "No... I'm not sleepy..."_

"**... what do you mean, **_**missed**_**?"**

Ironhide faded in and out of consciousness, his memories flickering up into his optics like television channels with bad reception.

"_**Yes you are, Annabelle. You may be young, but you are intelligent."**__ She whined, clinging onto his thumb. Even as she vehemently denied her dwindling state of consciousness, her eyes began to droop in an act of betrayal. Her little fist rubbed at her eyes as she swallowed a yawn. Though Ironhide had never felt the desire to understand what the word 'cute' meant, he imagined it would have to be something like this. __**"Off to bed, 'Belle."**_

"...is not nearly as bright as I had hoped it would be..."

_Scenes changed to Annabelle standing up proudly to Randy Preston, her lower lip jutting out in clear defiance. She was so strong and tall, even then. Ironhide was forced to merely watch as his sparkling... the light in his darkness was punched in the stomach. It took all his will, his metal grinding, to not squash the ignorant little mutant. Annabelle was young, still developing, and Primus be damned if that boy disassembled her inner circuitry._

"**... wasn't talking to you, fleshbag! Leave us!"**

"_It's not a ladylike thing to do, Annabelle." Ironhide watched as Sarah scolded her daughter for her behavior despite the darkening bruise on her stomach. Annabelle never met her mother's gaze, her eyes sparking with the fire of fury. "Annabelle, are you listening to me?" A quick shake on the shoulders forced eye contact. "It's not the __**ladylike **__option, sweetheart."_

_Annabelle scowled, bitter tears locked behind her eyes._

"_Just because it's not ladylike doesn't mean it isn't right."_

"**...hurting me! I've never felt such pain before, Starscream!"**

_Stars twinkled above them. Ironhide had never been one to enjoy a "moment", but he rather liked this one. Annabelle was on top of him, her legs curling against his warm metal. Her eyes were grim, but her body... her __**soul**__ held an optimism and perseverance that he envied. _

"_**I won't let anything happen to you, 'Belle."**_

_Those brown and blue eyes stared into his optics, and she knew that he was not lying. He would __**never**__ lie to her. She was his sparkling, and his bond to her was stronger than any love that existed in all parts of the galaxy. Love was too weak of a word. He remembered how she leaned down, kissing his finger in the act of a warm and solemn promise. A promise that she would never break to pay for the one that he made to her before she was capable of full motor functions. _

"_I won't let anything happen to you either."_

Ironhide blinked wearily. His entire mainframe was dead. He looked down to see that he was intact... but he might as well have been deactivated. He failed her. Annabelle... she was... dead... and it was _his... his fault. _He trusted... he had taken a Decepticon's word... and now... the one thing that truly mattered to him the most was...

Dead.

VI

"No." Will was pale. He was fragile, and he was most likely not entirely sane at the moment. But... who would be when their daughter and Guardian disappeared? "Annabelle is... she is with Ironhide, and that means she has to be _alive._"

"**Even so, Will..."** Bumblebee fumbled with the words. The pain, the heartbreaking agony that Will was experiencing was something that the Autobot would never come close to understanding. He hoped he would never have to. **"Your daughter has a specific energy just as every human has a unique fingerprint. I... I can't get a lock on her in a hundred mile radius."**

Mikaela had modest tears running down her face, causing Sam to put his arm around her. It wasn't good enough for Will. Tears, compassion, and sympathy wasn't going to bring his baby back. He would give all the compassion and sympathy in the world to get his baby girl back. Robert stood beside him, silent.

"She's a missing person."

"Will—"

"There hasn't been any evidence that she's _dea—_" He couldn't finish the sentence without bile churning in his stomach. "She's _missing_."

The Major, a man who would never bullshit his men, walked away, pulling the wool over his own eyes.

VII

Optimus pulled Ratchet aside just after Bumblebee took Sam and Mikaela home.

"**Ratchet, I need to... ask if you could do me a favor."**

The medic tried to smile.

"**Sure, you name it."**

"**Could you... look after the Lennox's?"**

The two Autobots stared at each other. Optimus was asking Ratchet to be a replacement. A replacement for... his best friend.

"**You've given up hope then."**

"**No, Ratchet. I would never doubt the abilities of Ironhide. He's the best weapon specialist in the galaxy." **Optics battled silently. **"He... did not lose to Starscream. I suspect that... they took him, Ratchet, and that he complied to go because they were threatening Annabelle's life."**

A miserable sigh left Ratchet's mouth.

"**Yes..."**

"**Annabelle... judging by all the scorch marks... she put up a good fight for a human... but humans... they are not easily prepared for Decepticons—"**

"**Ironhide imprinted himself on her." **Ratchet's voice seemed to echo in his own cranium. Those words were so doomed, and he knew... he knew that he should have never uttered them, but it was too late. They were already reverberating in the surf. Ratchet's Spark twisted as he tried not to grind his fingers together. **"He called her 'sparkling'... and... and I suspect, sir, that the imprinting was more than mere emotional attachment."**

Optimus frowned.

"**Explain further."**

Flashes of Annabelle's smiling face as a child stained Ratchet's mind.

"**She can... understand not only human technology... but ours as well. She... she was able to... **_**hear**_** Starscream's inner workings and his nanobots..."**

The leader of the Autobot's sighed, his eyes turning towards the sea.

"**Perhaps it was best for Annabelle Lennox to die. Imprinting is a dangerous act, even with our own species."**

Ratchet was silent as he watched his leader walk away.

VIII

Barricade stared at the comatose Autobot. It had been a short shock that was meant for temporary paralysis, but so far, Ironhide had been out for over five hours. It wasn't that the Decepticon was worried because the big lug _was_ alive. His Spark... however, was terribly dim. Doctor Wells had tried to tell him, but Starscream wouldn't have it.

_Wake up... please..._

The glass door opened, and the human woman stepped in. Her eyes were downcast, and she sat next to Barricade, her legs crossed.

"He's not hurt." Her clipboard hung limply from her hands. "I don't understand... he's in fine condition... so why won't his Spark...?"

Starscream hadn't seen the look on Ironhide's face when Barricade had fired that shot. Barricade had, though. The way his optics widened and his mouth dropped open in horror and despair, it was a look that Barricade had never seen before. It was a look more powerful than revenge and hatred... and for a very strange and selfish reason, he wished that someone had looked at _him_ like that.

"**He's, what you humans would call, heartbroken."**

IX

_The fireball blew Annabelle's hair back as it collided into the water in front of her. She spit blood out as the water churned. Well... that was one rather large bullet that she had managed to dodge. She realized that she might have been completely relaxed with relief in the past, but she still managed to tread water as she gasped for breath._

_Blue and brown eyes focused on the water that began to slowly spin due to the plasma's energy being absorbed into those flexible molecules. _

_Vibrations ran up and down Annabelle's body as the water literally jerked her forward as a whirlpool began to brew._

"_Shit."_

_There wasn't much Annabelle Lennox could do as she was sucked under the water into the darkness of the ocean's depths._

X

Will was silent when Ratchet pulled in the driveway. In fact, he just plain ignored him. The medic was sure that he could put this off as a phase in grieving, but it still hurt. Ratchet was forced to watch Sarah crumble to the ground like burnt paper. A woman's sob, Ratchet deducted, were one of the most terrible sounds he had ever heard.

Sarah hiccuped, but she never screamed. She held it all in, her body convulsing around the pain until her breaths became dangerously uneven. She swooned, and fainted in her husband's arms.

A day went by, and no word came from school or the Base. Sarah did not eat, and she rarely slept. Will sat on the chair outside, staring ten degrees above the horizon. Rachet watched.

On the second day, an older teenage boy stopped by. He spoke quickly and quietly, but his words made Will turn away and Sarah swoop him up in an embrace. When the boy walked back to his bike, he was crying. Ratchet watched.

As the sun began to set, he watched as Sarah stared at old pictures and Will began to drink his third beer. Ratchet knew that, at his rate, neither would live much longer.

XI

"_It's four-oh-one and the tide is high! This is DJ Francis here bringing you the classic hits..."_

The ocean waves lap at the shore, occasionally whispering against the rocks underneath a wooden dock. Seagulls cry out, searching for food. One spots an open barnacle, and dives to investigate.

Unfortunately, it was just a bit of seaweed, and just when the seagull was thinking of taking off and doing the rounds again, it saw something soft. Deliciously soft. Clicking its beak, it ventured closer and nipped.

No response.

It _was_ food.

If the seagull could grin, it would have. It nipped again, snagging just a piece. Warm, red liquid oozed down the seagull's beak. It went for another jap, but a quick electrical shock shot out. Shrieking, the bird flew up, angry, and tried to dive at this sack of... softness. The bird proceeded to get shocked, and the end result was an angry gull flying away.

"_And now... the classic 'Teenage Wasteland..."_

A radio blasts the song. Salty wind blows as a thin line of blood seeps into the ocean. A crab scuttles by. A jellyfish is washed up onto the shore. A few moments later, some children scamper around it, frightened and curious.

"_This is DJ Francis saying goodnight. Donna will be here right after the break."_

The soft flesh jerks. Pain floods Annabelle's body as her eyes, once glazed and dilated, sparked back to life in a powerful _push_. Her dry lips parted and she made a gurgling sound as she struggled to breathe. Her body pulses, not with blood, though it's trying, but with... _electricity._

"_SHREEEE..."_

Artificial or not, the sound emitted from Annabelle's lips, a cry for help to all machines that would listen.

XII

Derek Kane was on late shift, and so far, it had been a pretty uneventful night. Being a lifeguard had its perks, but during school, the waters were bare. It was free money, he supposed, seeing as how he got paid to sit and stare at the horizon for hours on end.

_Vmm. Vmmm. Vmm._

Jumping, Derek saw his cell phone vibrating along the wooden chair. He grabbed at it, flipping it open. A text message filled his phone.

**HELP ME.**

Chills wiggled down Derek's spine. Before he could text back, his phone opened to the internet. Google Earth was accessed, and he saw the United States. A quick zoom to California. Another zoom showed the coast. The beach. _His_ beach. A quarter mile away from him, just below a dock. The satellite zoomed in once more, and Derek's breath left him when he saw a girl. A girl who needed help. She was calling _him._

The screen went black.

Derek had to struggle to not simply stand still from shock. He grabbed his first-aid kit and sprinted off towards the docks, more specifically, the rocks below them. He now understood his deep hatred for sand as it tried to suck his feet into the ground. When he finally got there, he leaped onto the black, wet rocks, his legs slipping and sliding as he tried to reach...

_Her... it's her!_

Annabelle Lennox. Her picture had been posted all around town. Derek quickly moved over her just in time to hear her shudder and struggle to breathe, only to bring forth a murky gurgle. His strong arms wrapped around her, pinching her nose and tilting her head back. Closing his eyes, Derek prayed.

His lips covered hers as he _pushed_ life into her. His fingers squeezed her arms, and he had never felt a human body so cold in his life. He had revived people before by mouth-to-mouth... but their skin had not been _nearly_ as cold as hers. She was _freezing._

"_Primus!_"

Her body arched, and Derek just had time to get out of the way of a burst of water. Annabelle coughed, hunching over. The lifeguard, an eighteen year old freshman in college, could only stare with his mouth hanging open as the teenager shuddered with life. Her blonde hair was encrusted in salt and her skin had cracks in it from... being wet and then drying over and over again. Her lips were white, her pink tongue rolling out sloppily trying to wet them.

Derek was shivering even though he was in a sweatshirt. _Wait..._

"Um... Annabelle, do you want—?"

She shook her head violently. Her lips parted, and a dry rasp puffed out. She licked her lips, swallowed, and tried again.

"_My name is Annabelle Lennox. I live just off of Route 621 out of Mission City. Latitude coordinates—"_

Derek quickly put his hand over her mouth. She had to be delirious. Who wouldn't be after being missing for over two days?

Two days?

Wait.

_She should be dead._

"Annabelle, slow down. Just... take deep breaths and—"

She swatted his hand away.

"I've been on standby for fifty-one hours, forty-nine minutes, and twenty seconds. My father is—"

"Sh." Derek covered her mouth again. Her eyes flashed at him, and for a second he thought that they were the same color green that his analog clock was. No. He must have just been seeing things because all the posters showed _and_ stated that she had one blue and brown eye. "You're okay. You're okay, and your Dad's gonna be here soon."

Her eyes closed and she leaned into his embrace. She clings to him, and suddenly, she begins to cry. Derek slackens, doing the only thing he could do. Hold her tight and just let her sob into his chest.

Derek Kane never thought he would have it in him to be a real hero. As he held Annabelle to him, not knowing a single thing to say or a physical movement that would calm her, he realized that he never would be.

XIII

A/N: Good? Yes? No? I really liked it. I've been waiting for this moment in the story for SO long you have no idea. Um... action will increase. I swear. Did you like the return? Do you want to know what "standby" means? Do you like mashed potatoes? Please tell me what you liked and didn't enjoy in a review. I accept all criticisms, seeing as how they will just make the story better in the end. Review, please!

-mia


	14. Human

Strange Creatures : Human

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I was checking my review history and was practically screaming at Fire Redhead to update "Boy's, Meet my Truck", but then I realized I hadn't updated in a long time, longer than her. Oops. Well, here it is, Read and Review!

I

Nights were quiet. Ratchet was accustomed to racing around Mission City in the hands of humans to save lives. Three days of just sitting and watching the Lennox family made the medic antsy. He thought human beings were resilient. Ratchet had witnessed a teenage boy who had only cared about satisfying his hormones put his life on the line to save his planet.

Ratchet's faith was being tested as he watched Will stare into the horizon, drinking alcohol. Sarah cleaned and cooked, focusing intensely on every minuscule task she performed.

They were... killing themselves. Their souls lacked a purpose. Just when Ratchet was about to shift into standby, a cybernetic signal burned through his circuitry.

A shrill, angelic voice melted his wires as it pleaded with him in his native language.

He was speeding down the road before he knew where he was going. The message had shot right into his Spark, making him accelerate onto the sands.

Brakes squeaked as he narrowly avoided a police car. Quickly activating his hologram, the medic stepped out of the car, sinking into the sand.

"Your guys got the call too, huh?"

Ratchet shook his head.

"_**Um... sorry..."**_

"Ah, you didn't. Weird."

"_**What happened?"**_

The young man shook his head, running anxious fingers through his slightly greasy hair.

"A call went out. I think it contacted all the police departments in California."

It sure looked like the entire police force was at the White Sands, and some were still arriving. Officers were getting out of their vehicles, striking up conversation with the other men and women there. Ratchet was about to declare himself the leader and suggest a search party for whomever... or whatever made the broadcast, but a voice cracked the salty air.

"Over here! Over here!" An older boy made his way into Ratchet's optics. His arm was around a sickly looking girl who was wrapped up in a sweatshirt. The male was shirtless and was shivering. His adrenalin had been coursing through his body for a full fifteen minutes. His nerves were fried. "I've found Annabelle Lennox!"

_What?_

The swarm of law enforcement pulsed and ran to the boy. Ratchet flew over the sand, not believing that the girl was Annabelle Lennox. His Spark ached when his sensors confirmed that it was the teenager, back from the dead.

Her brown and blue eyes were alien. They flashed with a powerful knowledge that _no_ human being could claim to possess. Ratchet reached for her, his hand falling on her shoulder.

"_**Annabelle..."**_

She was clad in underwear and the boy's shirt. The policemen allowed Ratchet to lead Annabelle to the ambulance.

"Hey, mister!" The medic turned to see the young man panting, his eyes shimmering with tears. "Is she gonna be alright?"

Ratchet smiled at the boy's honest concern. It was touching, and the warmest thing the Autobot had seen in three days.

"_**Annabelle will be fine. She's in good hands."**_

He lifted her into the ambulance. Her white lips opened, her eyes finally clearing.

"Ratchet... is that you?"

The familiar tone of her voice broke the hard metal around the medic's Spark. Ratchet allowed his holoform to dip down and hug her tightly. He could feel Ironhide's energy around her, the imprint strong.

"_**I thought you were dead."**_ She returned his embrace, lifting off the ground. As she released him, Ratchet did a more complex scan of her body. Her brain was normal, but she was using a different section of it. In fact, it was as if her body had been re-booted. If his readings were correct, her blood had begun flowing at normal speed twenty minutes ago. _**"Annabelle, what happ—?"**_

Her hand shot out, covering his holoform's mouth.

"I wanna go home." Tears finally welled up and spilled over her lashes. Her lips tugged down and she wailed with anguish. The cry sent bizarre chills throughout his wiring. "P-Please."

Ratchet's holoform flickered out of sight. Perhaps it was too early.

"**Yes. Of course."**

II

As the medic rolled along the road, he contacted Optimus and informed him of the astonishing situation. His leader joined him on the highway, and even into the Lennox's dirt driveway.

The entire house was glowing. Will and Sarah stood on the front porch. Will was smoking, a habit that Ratchet was unaware of. It might be new. Sarah was biting her knuckles as the ambulance screeched to a halt, kicking up gravel and various stones.

"Where the hell have you been?" The Major flicked his cigarette away, his eyes tired and dying. "You can't just run off without telling us—"

The backdoor to the vehicle swung open. Even Optimus held his tongue as the stars stared, waiting to see what would happen next. A pair of slender feet swung over and landed on the ground. Annabelle's feminine hand was the only warning given before she limped into view of her parents.

Sarah choked on air, sprinting to her daughter. Will followed, and the damaged Annabelle was soon swallowed by her mother and father's affection and tears. Sarah grabbed her daughter by the shoulders, violently shaking her.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!"

Ratchet scrutinized the young girl's reaction. Her face suddenly broke from it's semi-composed state and became even more fragile. Ironhide's sparkling clutched to her parents as if they were the only bit of reality keeping her in existence. Tears burned down her cheeks as her lips opened, sucking in suffocating air.

"I... I let him..." Back arching and toes curling, Annabelle threw her heard back and wailed to the stars, as if she were pleading with God Himself. "He... he was _taken_... because of _**me!**_"

Her body was sobbing. Not just her mouth and eyes. Her _soul_ cried. Ratchet and Optimus had to avert their eyes. They were not familiar with such raw intensity.

Will and Sarah sat, dumbstruck. Optimus shook his head solemnly.

"**Just like I thought..."**

Those agonized brown and blue eyes locked with Ratchet's neon-blue optics. They keened to him, asking, "Why? Why would Ironhide...?" Ratchet replied in his tongue, the language of cybernetic organisms. He ignored the puzzled look that Optimus gave him. Instead, he told her the truth.

"_He loves you. You're his sparkling, and perhaps something more entirely. Ironhide imprinted his Spark onto you, a bond indescribable in my language and yours. If given the choice, I have no doubt he would sacrifice his life for yours over and over again."_

A small part of his Spark had hoped that Annabelle Lennox, the _human being_ would not understand him.

When she slipped into severe hyperventilation, tears and mucus running down her face, he knew that she had.

Now she transcended the definition of human being.

Annabelle Lennox was something _else._

III

"**They're going to kill me, Starscream."**

The two Decepticons were in the isolation room with Ironhide. Barricade sat on the floor next to the almost fully catatonic weapon specialist. He tried not to lean on the Autobot as Starscream grunted.

"**Humans cannot—"**

"**Yes they can."**

"**But the Director said..."**

"**Starscream, they are going to turn me into a damned generator. They are going to feed off my **_**Spark**_**. They might as well kill me... that's not life..."**

Starscream slammed his claws into the wall. Decepticons were not meant to feel fear. Barricade had been reduced to a trembling scrap pile by those flesh bags.

However, Starscream would be a fool to say he felt nothing at the knowledge of what the humans had in store for his comrade.

"**What can we do?"**

A cold hush fell over them. Ironhide suddenly moved his head, frightening the Decepticons so badly that they pressed themselves up against the cold, concrete walls.

"**Annabelle could have done it."** His voice, usually full of military precision and power, was now so hoarse it sounded like he was a ghost. His dim optics clicked to meet Barricade's. **"She could have saved all of us, if you hadn't killed her."**

IV

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sarah and Will watched as their daughter pulled on her socks, slipping on her shoes.

"Yeah."

The Major frowned.

"'Belle, if you don't feel up to it—"

"I do, Dad. If I miss any more days of school, I'll never catch up."

She slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked out of her house. Her blonde hair was down as she passed Ratchet. She stopped, looking at the ambulance.

"**Do you need something, Annabelle?"**

Wind blew dirt in the direction of Annabelle's driveway. She began walking again.

"It's nothing."

The bus ride was silent. All eyes were on her. Her eyes, however, were on no one. She never was concerned about her classes. During all of them, she only paid attention to people texting during class.

In the hallway, their cell-phones would "disappear." Annabelle did not think if it as stealing as she carefully dismantled a school computer. Her nimble fingers worked furiously under the computer lab's desk. Her hand finally closed over the hard-drive when a hand squeezed her shoulder.

"I was so worried about you."

Randy. The sad thing was, Annabelle hadn't thought about him. Not once.

"Me too."

She heard him shift awkwardly, not knowing what to say as he sat next to her. Annabelle slowly retracted her hand, slipping the hard-drive into her purse.

"What happened? Where did you go?"

A low, bitter acid melted her stomach. Her ability to feel self-pity or empathize was gone. It was a terrible thing, and deep down, she knew that she _should_ have been patient, at the very _least_ she could have cried and excused herself from the unwanted conversation.

Instead, she turned to him, all the muscles in her face slack.

"I dunno. The only thing that matters is that I'm back."

The freshman stood abruptly, snatching up her purse and walking swiftly out of the classroom. She felt sick. Not physically. Her soul was tired and slowly dying. Annabelle was responsible for Ironhide's surrender. It was her fault, and she knew that she didn't have much time to make it up to him.

"Annabelle! Hey!" Randy ran to catch up with her. He grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop. "I'm _trying_ to talk to you."

"_**Let me go.**_" Her voice took on a deadly edge as she wrenched her arm away without much effort. She shook her head, her mind already gone, trying to think of what she would need to make a good radar system. "I'm busy."

As Annabelle left the scalded Randy behind, she began to hear the complaints about missing cell-phones and broken computers. She might have felt a bit guilty. Perhaps... if this had happened beforehand...

But... that part of her life was over.

Tears welled behind her eyes as she realized that she was not the same. The Annabelle Lennox that everyone knew and loved drowned in the ocean. Ironhide might not even recognize her... let alone... care for her.

Her steps never faltered despite the hollow tears running down her cheeks. Her eyes never turned red and her breathing remained shallow, as if bored.

_I'm coming, Ironhide. Just hold on a little longer._

V

Ratchet feigned ignorance. He smiled with Will as Annabelle came home from school every day. Will would speak to her as if nothing had changed. As if she _hadn't_ gone missing for two days. As if she _hadn't _been emotionally scarred by something that no human could ever hope to understand.

Will hoped that she would just magically return to normal.

The medic was not a desperate father, so he continued to see Annabelle's growing rift between her mother and father. She ate dinner quickly, excusing herself as fast as she could.

Annabelle, at first, forced herself to smile. Recently, she wasn't even bothering to hide her overall disinterest in participating in everyday life.

She would spend the majority of her day in the attic of their house. Will and Sarah never disturbed her. They would just walk past the trapdoor, telling themselves that she was doing homework.

Psychology was one of Ratchet's fields of expertise, but... he was certain the depression was not the only factor that shaped this frightening new Annabelle. She never slept, yet she had not yawned once. Her eyes grew more and more vivid, the blue almost matching his own optics.

But... he would never forget the whispers. When Will and Sarah weren't home, Annabelle would talk to herself in the attic, but Ratchet's sensors could hear her loud and clear. She spoke in cybertronian, so smoothly that she could have passed off as a femme.

Her voice was soothing, always coercing and friendly that Ratchet's own circuitry began to vibrate from its warmth.

Whatever Annabelle was up to, Ratchet did not stop her. He merely observed as she unplugged her television and computer, lugging them up to the attic in the dead hours of the night.

_Annabelle, you really are Ironhide's sparkling._

VI

Randy Preston stared at his bedroom wall. He knew that Annabelle was responsible for all the missing phones at school. Ever since she came back, she skipped soccer practices and lunch. It was as if she didn't care about anything anymore.

He told himself that he should give her time, but... he had a feeling that whatever had transpired for those two days had changed her.

_Well, are you just going to sit there, or are you going to do something about it?_

Filling his lungs with air, he stood and walked out of his room, and then out of his house. Randy was silent as he mounted his motorbike, speeding off towards Annabelle's house.

It was Saturday morning. She would be home.

As he skid into her driveway, he saw an ambulance. There was no driver, and Randy continued on.

"Annabelle?" He parked his faithful bike, staring up at the farmhouse. "Hey, 'Belle, are you there?"

VII

_Easy now. _Annabelle slowly went online. Her eyes glowed as her mouth moved serenely. _Show me..._ Her hands touched her computer screen, the hard-drives that were wired to the walls vibrating as they activated. _Show me..._

Speakers came to life, a slow and steady pulse coming alive with her televison screen which displayed a green map. Radar.

Letting the echoing tones fill her ears, Annabelle stared at her television and parted her lips.

The sound of faint, crystal bells left her mouth. The sound of Ironhide's Spark.

Cell-phones began to ring, imitating her voice to create an electronic echo. Her television glowed. A square formed around Great Britain.

"Enhance image."

Obeying, she was guided to a small island just off of the United Kingdom. Closing her eyes, the maps remained, burning a new path of neurons in her brain.

_Ironhide?_

She could feel him, but just barely. Instead, she heard a low, sinister ruble. Her stomach froze before she knew it was Starscream's Spark.

_**Starscream...**_ Gritting her teeth and frowning, Annabelle pressed her hands harder against the computer screen, hissing. The cell-phones chittering turned into a roar as Annabelle growled, hatred pouring into the air around her. _You took Ironhide away from me!_

Blood bubbled up from her mouth and dribbled down her chin. Her nose burned, leaking red from her nostrils as she delved deeper into the Decepticon's Spark, pulling and prodding at his mind.

"_**You will surrender to ME!"**_

Her mouth bellowed the words, the entire room pulsating.

VIII

Starscream heard a low hum. That was his only warning before liquid magma shot into his Spark. He arched his back, slamming into the wall and shuddering as his circuitry was set aflame.

"_**You will surrender to ME!"**_

A human voice echoed in Starscream's head. He collapsed onto the floor, his body paralyzed with pain. His optics burned brighter and brighter until all he would see was white.

Then, just as sudden as it had appeared, the agony was gone.

IX

"Annabelle?"

The wind stopped. Dead air clung to his clothes as he gazed up at her bedroom window. There was a time when Annabelle would pick up her phone, a smile in her voice.

There was a time when she loved him. Randy was about to leave when a loud, electronic shrill buried itself into his ears. His eyes saw a flash of white light coming from the attic.

"Jesus!"

Breaking into a full sprint, Randy let himself into he house, bolting up the stairs. He jumped, yanking down the door to the attic.

"Annabelle!" The light made his skin feel like it was made out of static. "Annabelle, are you alright?" He fumbled blindly until he felt flesh. "Christ, 'Belle, let's get outta here—"

"**No!"**

Her voice boomed, and for a moment, Randy didn't recognize her. He was pushed away so hard that he fell. The light burned brighter, and the shrill grew louder.

"Annabelle, what are you doing?"

Squinting, Randy pleaded with his eyes to focus. They obeyed, and the sight that lay before him made his heart stop.

Annabelle Lennox was... gone. Her eyes stared straight up, her hands pressed to her computer screen. The cell-phones were an angelic choir. As if ensnared by the beauty of technology, Annabelle's mouth fell open. Blood poured out from her lips and nose.

_Good God._

Randy wasn't thinking as he propelled himself forward, tackling the freshman to the ground. Her body jerked and the light died as soon as her hands were ripped from the computer screen. The light vanished and the cell-phones were silenced.

Outside, the wind began to blow.

"Annabelle, thank God you're alright."

Hovering over her, Randy closed the distance between them and kissed her. She was so warm, and he _buzzed_ with the mere contact. Licking her lower lip, Randy was about to lose himself in a deep kiss when he had the wind knocked out of him.

Annabelle pushed the wheezing boy off of her.

"Why would you do that? I almost... I almost _had_ him..."

Rolling over, Randy blinked tears out of his eyes.

"I love you."

The corners of her eyes crinkled with disgust.

"You have _no idea_ what love is."

"Yes I do, Annabelle. I love you, and I _know_ that you love me."

Annabelle stood, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, leaving Randy writhing on the floor. She didn't turn around as she began to descend the stairs.

"I never loved you.

Tears fell from Randy's eyes as Annabelle went into the bathroom to wash her face.

X

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've been uber busy. I hope you liked this chapter. Tell me if you think anyone was out of character or if something struck you as wrong. When I was writing section IX, I was listening to the Dark Knight soundtrack and... if you could and want to get the whole feel for the scene, look up "Watch the World Burn" by Hans Zimmer and James Newton Howard on youtube. It's wonderful and a bit sad and twisted. It was a big inspiration. Read and Review!

-mia


	15. Asking for Help

Strange Creatures : Asking for Help

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Keep on leaving them!

I

Dr. Wells tried to keep her eyes on the steel before her, but the cold gun pressed to the back of her head made it a bit difficult to concentrate. Sweat dripped down from her forehead to the end of her nose as she solved equations, the numbers slowly reducing down until they reached—

_Click._

The safety had been switched off.

"Hurry, doctor. I'll need this to be ready as soon as possible."

Blinking away tears and nodding, the young, once optimistic scientist tucked a stray, frizzy brown lock behind her ear.

"I can have it done in a week, Director."

"You know how I feel about failure, Mary."

"S-Sir, I can't make time go any faster."

The gun left her head. Sighing with relief, Dr. Wells lowered her hands from the machine when she felt a hand lift up her skirt. Cold metal pressed against the back of her right knee.

"If you can shave two days off the deadline, I'll let you keep your other kneecap."

The words barely had time to register before she heard a loud _bang._

Hot fire burned out and down Mary's leg and she thought that if God was truly just and loving, he would have just killed her.

II

Annabelle came out of the house shortly after the distraught boy puttered away on his motorbike. Ratchet transformed, not bothering to mask his anger.

"**What are you doing? What was that... that pulse?"**

She had taken _at least_ a decade off of his Spark.

"I was doing homework."

"**That's a load of slag."**

Ratchet would be lying if he said he had no clue as to what happened up in that attic. Whatever Annabelle had created was able to produce a very strong sonar signal, but it had been very acute and direct. She held a bloody tissue to her nose as she leaned against the side of her house.

"Is Optimus looking for him?" The medic lost himself in her eyes. Brown and electric blue. Human and alien. "That's what I'm doing, Ratchet. I'm doing what the Autobots can't."

He could not meet her eyes after that. Optimus could not detect Ironhide's Spark, so didn't that mean...?

"**Annabelle, it's not that simple. We can't even pick up his—"**

"I can. I _know_ he's alive, and I _know_ that he is as good as dead if we just sit here."

Finally, she allowed her tear ducts to operate as salt water fell from her lashes. Ratchet knew that had she met him centuries ago, he would have helped her. He would have _believed _her. He would have _helped._

"**I'm sorry."**

That was all he could say. Nothing he could have done would have made her feel better and move on. Nothing he said would have made her shrug off the loss of a solider and accept that fate and life were cruel.

Annabelle sniffed, rubbing roughly at her eyes.

"Yeah, well, that's why it's got to be me. It looks like I'm the only one who is willing to take a chance and do _whatever_ it takes to get Ironhide back."

Ratchet was silent as he watched Annabelle walk back into the house and close the door behind her. He monitored her movement, tracking her to her bedroom. She fell onto the bed, and for the first time since she got back, Annabelle Lennox slept.

III

"You want to go back to the United States?" The Director of SIS sipped his morning tea. "May I ask why?"

Starscream let his claws click against each other.

"**Ironhide's Spark is... unsatisfactory. If I were to bring a stimulus, you will have your power source."**

"Barricade's Spark will be just fine."

The Decepticon could easily end this pathetic _animal's_ life. He could rip his soft flesh to shreds, savoring the shrill shriek and sickening moist sound of his body hitting the floor. Instead, he had to fight down his murderous urges and hiss out his reasoning.

"**Now you'll have two."**

The Director's dark eyes shimmered, greed getting the best of him.

"Ah... what's your plan?"

"**Apprehend Annabelle Lennox."**

Returning to his papers, the Director waved his hand.

"Fine. Make it quick and keep it clean."

IV

Annabelle had never grasped the pain of losing a loved one. She had friends whose parents, relatives, and siblings who've had their lives taken, and she would say that she was sorry. She would express her grief and be there because it was all she could do.

She had seen mothers, fathers, brothers, and sisters cry for the dead. Annabelle, being the slightly detached girl she had always been, was able to squeeze out a few tears, but she had never _cried._ Truly cried of a broken heart.

Death was one of those things that is not to be dwelled on for a long period of time. Every death, however, made Annabelle think about dying, and she would have a mini-panic attack.

_What if there is nothing? What if this really is it? I'd rather go to Hell than just end—_

Every time she had cried and needed to catch her breath and confess, she would open the Topkick's door and sit inside. She would strap on her seatbelt and cry, feeling safe inside her Guardian. As long as she was with him, she would never die. He would never allow it, and she would have that much more time in existence.

He had shared the silence with her. He knew, of course, that she was crying because of fear. Though Annabelle hated admit that she was frightened, she was. Ironhide had told her, **"I understand now why humans cling to religion so vehemently."** Annabelle had never gone to church, and she was not about to start. Though she believed in God, she found herself letting her faith and logic fight and blur together.

In the past, she would go to Ironhide for strength when she had none.

Now she had no one. Now Ironhide was in danger of dying, and the thought terrified Annabelle.

So much so that she would start shaking. It did not matter when or where, if her thoughts were on Ironhide, she would feel panic start to set in. She never stopped thinking about him.

Annabelle sat in her math class, her leg bouncing up and down rapidly. Her hand jerked on her paper, half-copying notes and half-relieving stress.

The teacher droned on as Annabelle ignored Randy's glare prickling the back of her neck.

She began drawing schematics to the school's computer lab and listed all the outside items she would need to track the exact location and status of her Guardian. She had began counting how many cell-phones remained in her attic when her bag began to tick.

All eyes swivelled to her purse as it began to beep. _The clock._

Randy stood, yelling at the class to get back as Annabelle slowly opened her purse. She held the digital radio-clock in her trembling hands. The numbers glowed red, rapidly moving down.

_It's a countdown._

Gritty her teeth, Annabelle spoke as the rest of the class cringed at the roar of a jet.

"It's Starscream."

V

Air burned at Starscream's wings. He left Barricade alone, not telling him that he could not save him. Starscream found himself bound by the deal with the Devil director.

_There's no going back now._

Soaring over New York, Starscream flew faster than the speed of sound to Mission City, California.

VI

Wasting no time, Annabelle and Randy directed the class out of the room. Panting, Annabelle was relived that they listened this time. She leaned against her desk, taking out cell-phones that she had _altered._

"Aren't you coming?"

Randy stood in the doorway. His eyes held no anger, only concern and the chill of a familiar face.

"Not this time."

He rushed up to her, and when Annabelle expected him to try and force her out of the classroom, he instead placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I can help you."

Annabelle stared deep into Randy Preston's eyes. Without blinking or looking away as she shook her head.

"No one can help me now."

Randy sucked in a breath, battling his inner conscious. He _wanted _Annabelle to run away with him. To battle and persevere _together_. Her words, however, echoed in his head. _Not this time._ Randy could not assist her anymore.

"Good luck."

He turned and was about to leave when a tiny shred of the old Annabelle emerged.

"Wait!" He stopped, turning to face her. "I want to say... I'm sorry for... what I said."

The clock-radio fried, falling apart.

"I forgive you."

Annabelle extended her hand.

"Friends?"

Randy took her hand into his, squeezing it.

"Friend."

Closing her eyes, Annabelle allowed him to leave.

"Run, Randy. Whatever you do, don't look back."

The older boy obeyed, sprinting down the hall and out of the school, leaving Annabelle Lennox alone to face her enemy.

Annabelle opened her eyes just as the window broke behind her. Wind screamed in her ears. The computer exploded and the lights flickered. Papers soared like birds trying to escape.

"**Lennox... you're coming with me."**

She turned to face the holoform that was Starscream. His eyes burned red as he hoisted himself in the classroom. The two enemies, enigmas, and beings stared at each other.

"Hardly."

Tossing in cell-phone towards the nanobots, she commanded that it let out a barely detectible high pitched signal. The bots scattered, the holoform disappearing.

Puttering was heard, and Annabelle saw Randy's motorbike. She smiled and got on, racing down the stairs and out of the school, the fighter jet close behind her.

VII

Speeding down the highway, Annabelle ran through the plan in her head once more. She would get to her house, run to the attic, and, with the help of all the technology in her house, force him to bring her to Ironhide.

If she went with him now, he would trick her, kill her. Perhaps something even worse.

He flew dangerously low, only a foot or two above the cars that she swerved around.

"**Human!"**

Blocking out his voice, Annabelle wondered if Randy was mad that she _borrowed _his bike. She could tell him that she called out to it and the bike answered, but he would never believe her. She could barely believe herself.

Starscream flew next to her, the holoform pilot motioning for her to pull over. Cars began braking, peeling to the side of the road.

Annabelle dipped out of the way of cars, struggling to keep an even speed down the highway.

"**Annabelle Lennox!"** Time and sound stopped. Annabelle turned. _He... he said my name._** "I... I need your help."**

Her lips fell open, her eyes staring at the Decepticon. Time began, and she heard the squeal of brakes. Whipping her head back she saw a van, stopped dead in the road. She could not get out of the way in time.

_Hm... irony is a bitch._

Closing her eyes, Annabelle prayed that death would be quick.

VIII

Starscream saw the van before Annabelle did.

Grinding his gears, the Decepticon swooped down, transforming. With a delicate grace he did not know he possessed, the cybernetic organism grabbed the human girl, praying that his claws were at the right angle so they didn't cut her to pieces.

Falling into the dirt beyond the road, he skid on his back, his hand jerked, releasing the human. He came to a slow, messy stop.

The Decepticon rolled over, his red optics flickering as he saw the limp form of Annabelle Lennox laying in a heap on the ground. For an agonizing movement, his Spark pulsed.

_Please... please don't let her die._

He had never pleaded with Fate before, but as he began to scan her body for injuries, he found himself bargaining for her life.

That was when he heard the most beautiful sound. A dry cough followed by a groan as Annabelle sat up, rubbing her legs, checking for wounds.

"**Thank Primus."**

Grunting, the human's lips twitched.

"You can say that again."

IX

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry that this chapter was short, but I've been really busy with school and all. Please, review. Yell at me. Talk to me. Anything! Review!

-mia


	16. The Choices We Make

Strange Creatures : The Choices We Make

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I took my time with this chapter, so I'm hoping for more, but any will make me happy. I'm really excited for the ending of this story, and I hope that this chapter grabs your attention. Read and Review!

I

Dry dirt washed over Annabelle's skin. Her body slowed, and for a short while, she was blissfully ignorant. But only for a moment. Flashes of what happened began to assault her brain. Starscream. Car crash. Lifted up into the air...

"_**I need your help."**_

Sitting up, the human saw the Decepticon's red optics adjusting focus, watching her, before relaxing onto the ground. He let out an oddly familiar grunt. It was the sound that heros made after they had saved the day and had a chance to sit down. A sigh of relief filled with pain and thankfulness.

Annabelle coughed, slowly picking herself up. She stayed where she was, not making a move to approach or distance herself from Starscream. He transformed back into a jet and projected his holoform.

"**Have you suffered irreparable damage?"**

"No."

"**Good."**

Blue and brown eyes narrowed. Though it hurt, she pried open the Decepticon's memory files, her facial muscles tensing as she searched for a sign that he was lying. Something in her popped and blood dribbled out of her nose.

"I've never hard of a Decepticon asking for help." Starscream grumbled something that sounded suspiciously similar to "Neither have I," but Annabelle let it go. "Even _if_ you are telling the truth, why come to me? Why not ask Barricade?"

"**He's as good as dead."** Annabelle straightened her back, the hair on her arms rising. **"Ironhide... he spoke, only once, and remarked that you would be the only one who could help us."**

"You've talked to Ironhide?" The human wiped the blood from her nose, a familiar flush returning to her pallid cheeks. "He's okay?"

Starscream's holoform flickered out of sight. His gravelly voice boomed from the jet.

"**He is. But he won't be for much longer."**

Electricity pricked the edge of Annabelle's skin. She turned away, her eyes leaking. It was not an intelligent decision. Listening to a Decepticon was the act of a moron or a madman. Starscream did not come here to save Ironhide or Barricade. He only wanted to save himself. But... he would _bring_ Annabelle to _Ironhide_, and that was enough to save her Guardian, with or without Starscream's help.

"Okay. I've got to go home first... but I'll help you."

She knew that Ironhide might never forgive her for being an ally to the Decepticons... but it was what _she_, as a human being, _had_ to do. If the Autobots were not going to try, than Annabelle _would._

"**An Autobot's sparkling coming with a Decepticon... it's unheard of."**

Starscream opened the door to the cockpit. Climbing inside, Annabelle punched in the coordinates to her house.

"It has to be done."

II

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" Annabelle smoothed out her clothes, trying not to listen for Starscream landing in the field, hidden by the tall grass. The American teenager moved in the kitchen to see her Mother walk in. She was wearing a black dress and heels, silver earrings dangling down the side of her neck. "Wow... you look nice."

"Thanks, sweetie." Sarah Lennox bent down, kissing her daughter's cheek. "The Base is having a... a party. No kids, sorry."

"It's okay."

Sarah smiled.

"We'll be back by midnight. I have my cell-phone if you need me."

"I'll be fine, Mom. Have a good time."

Giving her daughter another kiss on the cheek, Sarah smiled. Annabelle walked her Mother to the door.

"See you later."

"Bye, Annabelle. I love you."

Annabelle felt nauseous as she smiled back.

"I love you too, Mom."

Waiting until she couldn't hear the car anymore, Annabelle quickly ran to her room, tearing off her clothes. She pulled on a white tank top and cargo pants. After catching her breath, Annabelle Lennox sat down on her bed.

_This may be the last time I ever see my room._ The realization did not make her feel grim. She hadn't felt so good since... since that day on the beach. The day when Ironhide had been taken away.

_I feel like __**me**__ again..._

She hadn't noticed that she had left her room until she was standing in front of Starscream. He was in his true form, clicking his saber claws together.

"**Your hair must be reduced."**

"Why?"

"**It will get in the way."**

Annabelle nodded and turned around, closing her eyes.

"Just do it."

Her heart roared against her rib cage when she heard those large knives slide against each other.

"**Hold still."**

III

Death was approaching. Ironhide could see it. Actually, if he was more accurate, Death was walking past him to Barricade. Barricade was going to die first. Then the human would from come for Ironhide with that terrible machine screeching in her hands.

Yet... he felt very little angst about the inevitability of his demise.

He would pass, and perhaps, if Primus was all-loving like Annabelle had believed He was, than he would see his beloved sparkling once more.

What very little was left of his Spark twinged nostalgically at the memories of _his_ sparkling. Her fears of Death. She had been so young, so pure and honest no matter how hard she fought to hide it. She could not lie to him.

Ironhide remembered her heartbeat fluctuating as her fingers dug into his leather seats. After the tears, she would be silent for a while before speaking.

She had always been so ashamed that she feared something that she could not defeat. Ironhide remembered how some strands of blonde hair would catch on her lips. Most nights, she would fall asleep in the seat. Each night, Ironhide would lower the seat and heat it up, lulling his sparkling into a deep sleep.

Now she was dead, and Ironhide could have saved her.

_Just wait a little longer, Annabelle, I'll be with you soon._

IV

Annabelle stared at the hair that pooled around her ankles. Little bits of her. Gone. Mixing with the grass and insects. She ran her fingers through what remained of her hair.

She turned to see Starscream bending down, a compartment opening in his upper left shoulder. Inside was an odd collection. Glass jars were lined together, scraps of metal inside each one. The Decepticon's long claws clicked as he grasped a small jar and scooped up a few locks of Annabelle's hair from the ground.

"What are you doing?"

The Decepticon placed the sample in the compartment, grunting.

"**It's insurance that you made a deal to help me. To help Barricade."**

"How come Optimus didn't do this with Sam or my Dad?"

"**Because they are humans. You aren't human." **Annabelle frowned. **"I've been speaking to you in Cybertronian the entire time, and you have responded in my language. You're not a cybernetic organism, and you're not human."**

_One day, I will worry about that, but not today._

"Fine. Then give me a part of you, because you are going to make a deal with me."

"**Don't make me laugh."**

"Wasn't planning on it. You're going to help me save Ironhide. If you don't agree, I'll do everything in my power to put you through unimaginable pain." Red optics burned through Annabelle's skin. "You know I can."

Grinding his gears, Starscream said nothing as he took a small glass jar, about the same size as a test tube, and removed a bit of metal off of his shoulder. Just a sliver. He strung it on a metal string and dropped it into Annabelle's fleshy hands.

Hanging his half of the deal around her neck, Annabelle was left feeling cold as Starscream transformed into a fighter jet. The vial touched her skin, and it was not glass. It was a material that cybernetic organisms were familiar with. It warmed up once it touched her skin.

"**Hurry, fleshling.**"

Annabelle grimaced at the name, but she climbed into the cockpit silently. Seatbelts and harnesses clicked in for her, and with a roar, they were off. Flying faster than the speed of sound. The vial pressed into her neck, a constant reminder of what Annabelle had done. A reminder of who she agreed to assist... a reminder of her faults as a human being.

Fifteen minutes of silence passed before Starscream made a grimly amused sound.

"What?"

They were still over the United States, almost reaching the east coast.

"**This is by far the most unintelligent decision I have made."**

"Yeah? Me too, so you're not alone."

"**I had no choice."**

Annabelle didn't know who he was trying to convince, himself or her.

"Me neither."

V

Robert Epps was dancing with his wife when a call came in. He was a bit bubbly from the champagne, but his blissful haze was shattered by the crackle of his walkie-talkie.

"Major Epps? We have a situation."

Hissing, the Major kissed his wife before moving off the dance floor. He grabbed the device attached to his hip, growling into it.

"This better be _important._"

"It is, sir. There's a boy at the gates who wants to talk to you."

Frowning, Robert ran to the main security room, looking very serious in his suit. He stared at the night-vision image of a teenage boy. He was wearing a beat up denim jacket, his hands jammed into his pockets.

Swallowing champagne flavored saliva, Major Epps pressed on the intercom, speaking into the microphone.

"This is Major Epps speaking. Who are you, son?"

The boy looked up into the camera.

"My name is Randy Preston. I'm a friend of Annabelle Lennox, and she's mentioned you."

Chills wrapped around Robert's stomach.

"Good evening, Randy. What can I do for you?"

"I have information about the disappearance of Annabelle Lennox."

Dark eyes narrowed.

"She's been found, Randy."

"I'm not talking about that, Major. I'm talking about where she is _now_."

Robert took his finger off of the button. With a stiffness in his voice, he gave crisp orders.

"Detain him and bring him to the interrogation room.

VI

Blackness surrounded Annabelle. She would occasionally look out the window, but the vastness was a tad overwhelming.

"This will be the first time I've ever been out of the U.S." Starscream didn't respond. Annabelle didn't expect him to. "Mom and Dad always said that they would take me before I went to college..."

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to sleep. She dreamed of summer days. Annabelle woke to Starscream making a harsh turn. She jerked, only to remember where she was. It was a small, almost nonexistent comfort to remember that she was _inside_ a Decepticon.

"**We're close."**

Lights dotted the darkness. Annabelle shifted in her seat, anxiety pooling in the pit of her stomach.

"What's the plan?"

"**Enter though a secret entrance."**

"Okay... how are we going to do that?"

He turned, dipping lower. Annabelle began to see the moving lights of cars.

"**You're going to have to open it."** As Annabelle saw 'Entering stealth mode' calmly appear on the screen, she felt Starscream drop altitude. **"Remember your promise."**

It was at that moment that the daughter of Major Lennox understood that she would never be a hero. She would never be the Sam Witwicky that saved the day. She would never be the Optimus Prime, Mikaela, or Bumblebee that personified good fighting against evil.

Annabelle would receive no glory for what she was about to do. She did not care about _anything_ anymore. She had lied to her Mother and felt nothing. Not one speck of guilt. Annabelle cared about Ironhide and Ironhide alone... and that was her fault. She was not ready to let him sacrifice himself for her. She would get him back, and from the beginning, she _knew_ that nothing would change her mind.

The deal with Starscream hung around her neck just as her hair resided inside his shoulder compartment.

"I'll remember my promise if you remember yours."

Starscream was silent as he opened the hatch and let the human teenager climb out. She slid down to cool grass. Her lips smacked together as she walked forward, the darkness blinding her.

Every step bore a warning. A warning that what she was doing was treason. The Autobots would never trust her again. Her Mother, her Father, and the United States of America would never trust her again. And... Ironhide... if she was successful... he may never speak to her again.

_If that's how it goes... than so be it._

Annabelle opened her moth, speaking technology's language. A section of the grass opened and dropped, revealing a large stairway that led to... God knows where. She heard Starscream clicking and whirring behind her, transforming into the towering Deception that he was.

_Ironhide... I love you and I said that I'd never let anything happen to you. _Annabelle licked her lips and took the first step towards her life... and death, her foot softly hitting the cold concrete. _I can not live without you... and I am willing to do anything and everything in my being to keep you by my side._

Annabelle was halfway through her second step when she felt cold metal press into the back of her neck.

"Turn around slowly and state why you are in the Royal Highness's garden."

VII

Randy Preston sat in the interrogation room. With him was Major Epps, Sam and Mikaela Witwicky, and the holoforms of Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Optimus Prime. The teenager swept his eyes over all of them as Major Epps stepped forward.

"You do realize that withholding information about a kidnaping is a federal crime, don't you Mr. Preston?"

"It's not kidnaping, sir. She left herself." Sighing, Randy leaned back in his uncomfortable chair. "She's going to Great Britain."

Optimus narrowed his electronic blue eyes, his holoform crossing its arms.

"**How did you acquire this information?"**

Deep silence echoed off of the walls. Randy's eyes darkened.

"I... a few days ago... I saw her... in her attic... and she was_ bleeding_. She was putting herself in p-pain... and when I tried to stop her... when I tackled her... I saw what she was going to do."

Rachet's Spark turned to ice.

"**What did you see?"**

"I saw her going to England by any means necessary. She wants to save someone..." His voice failed him as he raised his gaze from the table to the men in front of him. "You don't believe me... do you?"

Suddenly, Randy was a child, alone and scared. He wiped at his eyes, trying to hide the tears that fell from them. Major Epps sighed. He was getting too old for this.

"We've got to tell Will."

Ratchet felt hollow as he nodded at the Major's statement.

"**I know what she wants to do."**

"**What?"**

Optimus touched Ratchet's shoulder firmly.

"**She's going after Ironhide."**

VIII

A/N: Thanks for reading. Did you like this chapter? Was everyone in character? Yes? No? Did you love it, hate it, or are you undecided? Well, I hope to hear from most of you! Read and Review!

-mia


	17. The Good Guys

Strange Creatures : The Good Guys

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I was hoping for more, but I can't stop now, right? Well, hopefully you all review for this chapter. I re-wrote it three times because the ending has to be spectacular... I've been thinking about it since chapter three because I'm a nerd. Read and Review!

I

Thomas Ward grumbled as he marched across his post. Today he had drawn the shortest straw at the pub. Now he was stuck with "witching hour" guard duty. No one wanted this slot, and with good reason.

It was from two to five in the morning. Hardly a "dream" job. But, he was given housing and food by the Queen. He even gave him, along with all the other workers on her grounds, a gift on Christmas.

However, Christmas gifts were far from Tommy's mind when a harsh breeze almost blew off his hat. Shifting his gun from shoulder to shoulder. He would have put the rush of wind out of his mind, but then he heard the harsh sound of something _dropping_.

Cold breath washed over his skin as he approached. He heard someone whispering. Then, _bingo_, the ground _opened_ and lights came on. Tommy squinted. He couldn't believe his eyes. Short blonde hair and a thin body was ethereally illuminated. Her back was to him, and the Royal Guard used it to his advantage and pressed the butt of the gun against the back of her head.

"Turn around slowly and state why you are in the Royal Highness's garden." She didn't even flinch. Instead, she sighed. "Who are you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway."

Reaching out with a steady hand, he turned her around, his gun still trained on her. His mouth fell open. She was just a _kid_. She couldn't be older than sixteen.

"Geez, what are you doing here?" He had the feeling that he didn't want to know. "How did you even get in here?"

_Creak. Click. Whirrrr._

The American's different colored eyes looked up. Without thinking, he turned.

In the back of his mind, he heard his gun hit the grass. Towering above him was a _monster_. It had glowing red eyes and long, sharp claws. It let out a low growl.

"Oh my God. Oh my God."

Those words kept spilling out of his mouth in a hoarse whisper.

"Sorry."

He barely heard the girl apologize before he was hit, _hard_, on the back of the head. Darkness seeped into his eyes as Thomas crumpled to the ground, completely helpless.

II

Starscream plucked Annabelle from the ground.

"**Remember your—"**

"I know. I'll help Barricade, don't worry. And _you_ will help me with Ironhide."

Blonde hair blew up as the secret entrance closed. They were enveloped in darkness, the only one able to see was the Decepticon. Her heartbeat was heavy and fast, though her adrenalin levels were low. Still, she grasped her at her heart, biting her lip.

"**What's wrong?"** It would be _very_ inconvenient if she was having health problems _now_. **"Primus, are you going into cardiac arrest?"**

"No."

"**Than what is it?"**

Annabelle let silence surround them as he continued. Her warm hands gripped his sabers.

"I just keep wondering if... if he'll ever take me back after this. I don't care about anyone else. Optimus, Sam, even my Father... but if 'Hide disowned me..."

Her fingers dug at her chest again.

"**You have doubts, but you'll still help him."**

"Of course. I... I can't live without him."

Despite how pitiful she sounded, Starscream's Spark twinged with jealousy. If he had been in such danger, no one would have come back for him. Megatron... Barricade... no one. He would just become another statistic. In fact, he wasn't entirely sure why he was helping Barricade.

She shifted, her heartbeat slowing.

"So... do you think the good guys will win?"

Floodlights turned on, burning both of their optics. A door opened and a shadow, a human shadow, approached them. Starscream's hand twitched.

"**I hope so."**

III

Robert Epps had some men escort Randy home. He gathered Optimus and the rest of the Autobots together. Now he stood just outside of the party, his foot jumping restlessly up and down. He _had_ to tell Will... but...

He wasn't sure if Will would be able to... handle it.

Will's eyes flickered up from some other Major's to meet his best friend's gaze. _Shit_. Will excused himself, smiling warmly. His gaze hardened once his back faced them as he swiftly cut through the crowd.

"Do we have a situation?"

Epps had never been a good liar. Not with his mom, and not from the teachers. Even when it was to cover his own ass. Hell, he had gotten several detentions because of his inability to be dishonest.

"Yes, Major."

Sighing, Will ran his fingers through his short hair.

"Christ. How bad?" Robert averted his eyes, images of Randy crying flashing across them. Will bristled, his lungs freezing. "Rob, what happened?" Annabelle's mysterious reappearance... her eyes... so frosty and distant. "Rob... _how bad_?"

"B-Bad, Will."

If finally began to sink in. Will did not _know_ exactly what was going on... but he had a feeling. A terrible feeling that he never wanted to experience again.

"Rob... Rob... what happened?"

Out of the corner of his eyes, Major Epps saw Sarah look up.

"Annabelle... we believe that she's... gone."

IV

Ironhide felt himself being moved. He didn't really push up much resistance.

"Weapon specialist Ironhide? Are you still functional?" A woman was staring at him. He... he must be strapped to a wall. He slid his optics to the side. Barricade was next to him. Prisoner and prisoner. "Ironhide?"

Her right leg was wrapped in a cast. She hobbled on the concrete ground, her glasses cracked.

"Are you operational?"

"**I told you before, he's still alive."**

Barricade's low voice rumbled. It was quieted the human. Ironhide's chest plate was opened, then the chamber to his Spark. She evaluated his soul like a shopper would check a fruit for bruises. Scrutinizing. Pinching and prodding.

Suddenly, there was a loud groan on the other side of the door. Everyone in the room stopped, but the woman opened a glass case, removing a strange, metallic device.

"I'm... I'm so sorry, Barricade."

Tears fell down her cheeks as she began to tinker with the object in her hands.

Another small moan. The concrete walls ground together, dust falling from the ceiling. The lights flickered. The woman stared at the door.

_**WHAM!**_

Something _massive_ rammed the door. The lights in the room grew brighter. The doctor backed away so that she was closer to the Decepticon. The device was still in her hands.

Monstrous thunder rattled outside. The woman tripped, and her hands landed on her creation, activating it. The device glowed, whirring with artificial life. The door burst apart, and a man fell in front of them. His dark hair was a mess as he wheezed, his eyes watery.

The light-bulbs exploded, showering them in sparks. The only noise was the mysterious metal device clicking in the woman's limp arms. A light shone in, red optics gleaming in the darkness. Barricade sighed.

"**Starscream... thank **_**Primus**_**."**

That was when there was a soft sound of shoes hitting concrete.

"Ironhide?" A small, teenage blonde ran into the light. Her hair was short and her eyes were brown and blue. Ironhide squinted. "God, 'Hide, what have they done to you?"

There was no possible way that it could be _her_... but... it _was_ and it was amazing. Her voice, her face, her _everything_. She sniffed, an unsure smile breaking across her face as he felt his Spark thrashing back to life.

"**Annabelle?"**

He saw her nod, a soft, dry sob choking off any possible words that may have spilled from her lips. At the time, he didn't even care that she was with a Decepticon. He didn't even want to know how she survived Barricade's plasma blast. She was _alive_ and she was _here_ with _him_.

Newfound energy, the will to _live,_ returned to his Spark, it's light filling the whole room and more.

The last thing he remembered was a disgusting shrill, Annabelle's scream, and a terrible pain in his chest.

V

Starscream watched the Director slick his hair back.

"You retrieved the girl?" The Decepticon lowered his hand, showing the man the one and only Annabelle Lennox. Her adrenalin spiked. "Very good." He turned to her. "Do you know why you're here?"

Instead of responding, she spit in his face. Grimacing, he wiped the excrement from his cheek.

"I'm here to _save_ my friend."

The Director sneered.

"That's cute, Annabelle. Real cute." The lights dimmed, then returned to their normal brightness. Starscream frowned. Her chemical makeup was altering itself. "That _friend_ of yours is weak and pathetic. His Spark is barely lit at all, and Starscream said that the only thing that could jumpstart it was you—"

Annabelle Lennox broke free like a wild animal. She tackled the Director of the SIS to the cold, concrete floor. Her thumbs pressed into his Adam's apple.

"You disgusting _swine_! What have you done to him?" He choked, jerking under her. "_**Tell me!**_" The light on the far end of the tunnel burst. Her eyes leaked blood. "What did you do?"

"**Annabelle—"**

"Tell me!" She dug into his mind just as she had dug in Starscream's. However, the Director was human, not a cybernetic organism. Starscream could repair himself. The Director could not. Her invisible fingers probed at his mind. "Give it to me!"

Cold chills stabbed through Starscream's Spark chamber. More lights broke.

"**Annabelle!"** Sparks jumped from her body. The Director's hands dropped, his body convulsing. **"Annabelle!"**

"What?" She turned, and the lights went back to normal. Gurgles came from the Director's mouth. She stepped off of him. "He's just ahead. Barricade too." She pointed further into the darkness. "Blow the door down."

Starscream _should_ have told her that he doesn't take orders from anyone except Megatron, and he _especially_ didn't take orders from a human girl. However, as he watched drool dribble out of the Director's mouth, he figured that Annabelle Lennox was not a human being. He picked her up, a cannon whirling to life on his other arm.

"**Ready?"**

She held onto his finger tightly.

"Always am." The Decepticon grunted and sent off a blast. The momentum of the plasma sent the catatonic Director flying. Annabelle's eyes glowed. "One more should do it."

Sure enough, she was right. They soon heard the concrete crumble. Starscream turned on his emergency light on his shoulder. Annabelle scrambled down him like her ape ancestors. She ran up to her friend.

"Ironhide?"

Her voice cracked with the first bit of true _human_ emotion that he had seen. Starscream saw Barricade strapped down to the wall, his Spark chamber open. It was such a provocative position.

The Decepticon's focus returned to Ironhide and Annabelle. The Autobot, Starscream's sworn enemy, went from being in a near comatose state to being so alive that his Spark lit the entire room in a blinding light. Starscream had to look away, the tenderness in the weapon specialist's frequencies too much for him to bear.

_Shreeee!_

Annabelle's eyes jerked to the woman on the floor. A machine unfolded in her hands, crimson orbs glowing with man-made life. It was small and maybe if it had been g_ranted_ life by the All Spark, it may have passed off as a sparkling. But it was an abomination.

It scuttled, across the concrete. Barricade swore, fighting against his restraints. Primus's mistake twittered and cast its gaze on Barricade, but only for a moment. In a flash it vanished in a blur of silver and into Ironhide's Spark.

_Energy. It feeds off of our energy._

Annabelle screamed, her eyes wide with horror.

"Ironhide! Ironhide!"

But he couldn't hear her. He couldn't hear anything anymore.

VI

"Move out! Move out!" Double ended helicopters were being loaded with American soldiers. Will was still dressed in his suit, but he didn't care as he ran to the whirlybird. "I want us over English waters in under five hours!"

Robert helped Will into the helicopter, grasping his hand tightly.

"Wait!" Sarah ran towards them despite Will's harsh movements that old her to stay behind. "Wait!"

Sarah flung herself up and Will had to catch her, hauling her onto the aircraft just as it lifted off the ground. Will glared at his wife.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing, Sarah?"

Her blonde hair whipped around her face as she yelled back.

"You think I'm going to sit here and do nothing?" She stared at her husband with a raw passion flowing behind her eyes that only am other could have. "I'm going to get my baby back."

VII

Starscream lunged to get Annabelle away from Ironhide. For her intelligence, she was stupid to stay so close the hostile Autobot in front of her. He scooped her up in his fingers just before Ironhide's fist crumbled the concrete where Annabelle had just been standing. Barricade froze, staring in horror at what could have been _his _fate.

Annabelle wheezed, the wind had been knocked out of her. Starscream delicately let the girl down just before a hot plasma blast burned his shoulder. He turned, engaging the lost Autobot in combat.

"**Get Barricade free!"** Starscream bellowed. Annabelle gasped. **"NOW!"**

"R-Right." Faster than a bullet, Annabelle sprinted towards the trapped Decepticon as Starscream exchanged blows with Ironhide. As Annabelle climbed up Barricade's body, she screamed over her shoulder. "Don't you _dare_ kill him, Starscream!"

"**Kill him?"** Starscream was thrown into the wall. **"I'm trying not to die!"**

Barricade struggled frantically.

"**Hurry!"**

Cursing, Annabelle scrambled to the main lock above Barricade's chest. She spoke furiously in technology's language. The lock shuddered, then whirred to life as it released him. Annabelle climbed up to Barricade's shoulder. She turned to see Starscream leaking energon as he tried to dodge another blast from Ironhide's cannons.

"Dear God, what's wrong with him?"

Barricade moved to deflect the missile with a plasma blast.

"**The device, it feels off our energy and manipulates the host's actions to mirror its own desires. The Director programmed it."**

Ironhide made a swipe for Annabelle, but she was able to hide herself under Barricade's shoulder plate.

The blood in Annabelle's face vanished, leaving her white as a sheet. The information she took from the Director clicked together.

"He's programmed it to take out Parliament and the Royal Family... he's going to blame it on _America_..."

Starscream did not get up. Ironhide turned to Barricade, his crimson eyes smoldering. Barricade backed away, showing his surrender. The soulless Ironhide let out a victorious roar and blasted a huge hole in the ceiling. Debris fell as the newly programmed Autobot _flew_ out of the SIS building.

"**Starscream!"** Barricade moved towards his fallen comrade. **"Starscream!"**

"**Quit shouting, I'm fine." **The nanobots were working feverishly to heal his wounds, but he was still operational.** "What is that **_**thing**_**?"**

"Who cares? How do we get it off of him?"

Annabelle sniffed, her grip tight as she settled herself on Barricade's shoulder plate. Starscream let out an electronic sigh.

"**It may be too late—"**

"It is never too late!" She slammed her fist against Barricade's neck. "We've come this far, and we are **not** giving now. You made a promise, Starscream. We had a _deal_."

The metal strung around her neck gleamed in Starscream's optics. Barricade snarled.

"**You made a **_**deal**_** with her? Are you **_**insane?**_**"**

Starscream was silent. Annabelle hiccuped.

"We have a _deal_, Starscream." She bit her lower lip. "Please."

No words were said. Starscream simply extended his wings and opened the storage space in his chest. He reached out, taking Annabelle into his hand and allowing her to settle into the cockpit. He soared out of SIS headquarters. Barricade grumbled, his jets activating.

"**Primus."**

VIII

A/N: Like I said before, I worked really hard on this chapter, and I would love if you tell me what you think. Don't be afraid to leave a review. I don't bite. I don't even care if you flame me. I like to know how to improve myself to better the story, so thank you. Read and Review!

-mia


	18. Leap of Faith

Strange Creatures : Leap of Faith

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, keep on leaving them. When I was writing this, I was like... almost crying in my math class, ha. Anyway, I GOT INTO DREXEL UNIVERSITY'S SCREEN-WRITING PROGRAM! I know you guys probably don't care, but I've been pretty happy for the past few days because of it... so... yeah. Read and Review!

I

Annabelle had been born when Will was in Iraq. He had been so devastated that he had missed the birth of his child that he had been inconsolable for weeks. When he got home, he had showered his wife and child with all the affection and love that he had to hide while in war. She was his little girl, and he'd never forget that.

Will sat in the helicopter, looking out of the window at the dark ocean. In fact, he had met Ironhide before he had met his own daughter. It had been a bit shocking, meeting a cybernetic organism that _wasn't _trying to kill him, but he got used to it. They even worked together in battle. Will smiled, recalling how Ironhide had complimented his battle skills and courage. They were comrades... friends.

Ironhide was a part of the Lennox family... and it was only natural that Annabelle love him like she would an aunt or uncle. Will's chest tightened painfully. _She would go to the end of the world for him_...

Love was a strange creature. He knew this just as every other human did. But... maybe, just maybe his daughter had found something _new_. A love so fierce, so raw that it consumed her very soul.

But Annabelle was still a child, and a father is always there for his daughter.

Even if it meant taking the Special Forces to London to get her back.... even if it meant that he just threw away his _job_... Annabelle was his daughter... and he loved her.

II

G-force pressed Annabelle's body back into the cockpit as Starscream soared into the sky. Her eyes darted around the city. It was dark, sleeping. She shivered.

"Do you see him?"

"**No."** Starscream dipped low, causing the human's stomach to drift. **"Do you have a plan?"**

"Find Ironhide. Get that thing off of him. Save the world."

Barricade's link with Starscream permitted him to hear and participate in their conversation. He grumbled.

"**And if you don't succeed?"**

Wind burned Annabelle's ears as she saw the glow of a faraway explosion. Starscream increased speed, Barricade following. She swallowed bitter saliva.

"Then you'll have one less human and Autobot to worry about."

Starscream stopped, traveling on foot. Barricade maintained flight, scouting.

"**Target is one hundred meters north. He's heading towards Windsor Castle."**

Annabelle sighed.

"The Queen..."

Rounding the corner, Ironhide was unveiled. His back was to them, but Annabelle could see the red glow of... that _thing_ on his chest. Starscream opened the cockpit, allowing the teenager to crawl up his frame and onto his shoulder.

"**I can't kill him, right?"**

"Right. I need him alive."

"**What about a warning shot?"**

Annabelle nodded. Starscream picked up a nearby car, crushed it, then chucked it. It hit Ironhide's head, knocking him onto the ground. Barricade landed next to his comrade.

"**He's pissed."**

"**Yeah? What else is new?"**

Annabelle was sliding down to the ground. She took a deep breath and jumped as Ironhide fired a plasma blast at the ground, burning her boots.

"Cover me. I'll get rid of that machine."

She ran, and Ironhide began firing blasts left and right, missing her by a few degrees. Barricade lunged, holding Ironhide's cannons. Starscream punched the Autobot in the stomach. Annabelle bit her lip as Ironhide threw Barricade off of him as dug his hands into Starscream's circuitry.

"Stop it, Ironhide!" Starscream let out a robotic mewl, his optics flickering. "Ironhide!" Time stopped as Ironhide paused, his dark crimson optics staring at his sparkling. "Please, just stop. It's me, Annabelle."

Her Guardian pushed Starscream to the ground. He promptly aimed his cannons at her. Before Annabelle could start to run, Barricade swiped her off of the ground and shot multiple missiles at Ironhide's feet, blinding him.

"**Primus." **Barricade hid behind a building. **"What were you thinking? That he'd just magically snap out of it?" **The smoke began to blow in their direction. **"Get that device off of him before we're all killed!"**

Annabelle took a shaky breath.

"Yes, I will, but I can't get close to him. I'm no match against his cannons."

Determination and hope were fading from her voice. Just before Barricade was going to shake her, Starscream hauled himself around the bend.

"**What the slag are you two doing? He's coming!"**

Sure enough, a hot blast clipped the top of the building next to them, sending flaming debris down on them.

"**Ironhide will blow Annabelle away before she can remove the device."**

The Decepticon was leaking energon onto the pavement.

"**Then we'll have to cover her better, won't we, Barricade?"**

Frowning, Barricade nodded curtly.

"**Yes, sir."**

III

Deep rumbling roused Thomas Ward into consciousness. His cheek was pressed into the grass, some drool spilling from his lip. He jerked up, wiping off his face with horror. How long had he been unconscious? Where did the girl go? What was that _monster_—?

A fiery explosion rocked the ground. Thomas scrambled to his feet, grabbing his automatic. He saw other guards emerging from their posts. Looking behind him, he stared at the ground. It had been _open_... there had been a _light_. Another boom shook Thomas.

Breaking his gaze from the patch of grass, the guard ran to the gate of the castle, jogging beside his fellow guardsmen. An older man panted.

"Tommy, what's goin' on?"

Panting, Thomas Ward shrugged as he opened the gate.

"I'm not sure."

Slipping out of the grounds, the two men found themselves on the streets of London. Well... what _were_ the streets of London. The roads were cracked, the streetlights were broken, and the buildings were charred. There was no doubt that the other guard had no idea what was going on, but Tommy did.

"Jesus... what the hell happened here?"

Nausea washed over Thomas, his saliva tasking salty. Every hair on his body had electricity running through it. Suddenly, a loud rumble made more cracks zip up the streets as a different monster fell into view. It was groaning and red, a whirring machine in its chest. It got up, weapons clicking and buzzing to life.

"Do it!" Both men turned to a female's voice. A human voice. There she was. The American girl. She was in the hand of another beast. "Do it, quick!"

Without time to say "goodbye," the girl was launched into the air. Tommy and his fellow guard gasped, screaming, "No!" at the top of their lungs. But it was too late. She was already flying towards Death, and he welcomed her with smoking guns.

IV

"**This is our last shot."**

Starscream spoke to Annabelle as she grounded herself in Barricade's hand.

"I know." She exhaled loudly. "Let's get to it."

Grasping the metal around her neck, Annabelle held on tight as the two Decepticons went back into battle. Ironhide was waiting, his soulless eyes flickering as he fired rocket after rocket at them. Barricade deflected a blow, but once again, Starscream was getting most of the attention.

Barricade slammed into Ironhide, handing Annabelle off to a wheezing Starscream. He curled his fingers around her. Immediately, Ironhide became more violent towards Barricade. Starscream watched in awe as he was forgotten and Barricade was fighting for his life.

"**He... he's trying not to hurt you." **Barricade yelled as Starscream stood. **"Primus, he **_**remembers**_**."**

"**What are you doing? Hurry!"**

Barricade bellowed, struggling to hold his own. He let out a loud roar, hurling the possessed Autobot off of him. Ironhide landed, and Barricade stood, shaking. Annabelle watched her Guardian rise again, blue energon falling from his body in beautiful cascades. Annabelle blinked, realizing what had to be done.

"Throw me."

Starscream looked down at the human girl.

"**What?"**

"I said, 'throw me.' Throw me right at that thing." Ironhide's cannons began clicking, oil and energon leaking form them. "Do it!" Starscream hesitated. "Do it, quick!"

The Decepticon drew his arm back. He said nothing as he locked onto the device. Ironhide fired a rocket, and Starscream propelled Annabelle into the air. Her blue and brown eyes stayed open despite passing a rocket in midair. She flew through the air, wind blowing her hair back. Annabelle reached out, getting closer and closer to her Guardian.

She slammed into the machine so hard that it knocked the wind out of her. Annabelle wheezed, her fleshy fingers wrapping around its metal frame. It sputtered and sent small shocks into her skin. Annabelle gnashed her teeth together, her lungs fighting for oxygen.

"Get... off... my... _**Guardian!**_"

With a mighty yank, Annabelle ripped it from Ironhide's Spark. She fell, vaguely catching Ironhide's frame to help break the ultimate fall. It still hurt when her back hit the pavement. She coughed, and the machine tore out of her arms, scuttling across the ground.

Gunfire cracked through the air, causing Annabelle to sit up to see the smoking device dead on the ground, full of bullet holes. Two guards were pale, their weapons still smoking. Annabelle's attention, however, was diverted to the groaning metal above her.

Ironhide fell to his knees, his familiar blue optics dim. He fell onto his back, his body sighing.

"'**Belle..." **Starscream and Barricade watched the human push herself up onto her feet, limping as she climbed up her Guardian's body. She stopped at his chest plate, licking her lips and panting. **"'Belle... you're alive..." **He coughed. **"I'm... I'm so sorry..."**

Real tears began to stream down Annabelle's face as she smiled.

"Don't be. We're together now. You're gonna be okay, 'Hide."

She hiccuped, hugging his chest plate. Ironhide brought his hand up to weakly touch her.

"**I... at least... at least I saw you... once before I..."**

"No! Don't say that!" Electrons buzzed in Annabelle's ears, her eyes bright. "I've got you!" The lights in the city flickered. Starscream and Barricade looked as streetlights, house lights, and trains shut off. Her body glowed, bells filling the air. "I can save you, Ironhide, I promise."

Electricity from all over England crackled in the air. Annabelle shuddered, her body buzzing as the energy went into her. Soon, her body vanished in light. Tears fizzled off of her skin.

"Death used to scare me, Ironhide. You know that. I thought that... ending would be scary... but now I understand what I should truly fear. I love you... and I was more alone than I could ever be when you were gone. Death is nothing as long as I have you."

The Universe stopped, all eyes on the altered human being. Her cells began to burn, but she waited. She needed a big enough jump to get Ironhide back. Energy swirled around her in thin tendrils, the rest of the world in darkness. A star had fallen to earth, glowing brightly. Blood spilled between the gaps in her skin. Annabelle reached inside Ironhide's chest plate, her fingers touching his rapidly darkening Spark.

In his soul, she saw herself. She saw him watching her, caring for her, loving her. Annabelle was on fire, energy pushing itself deeper inside of her, popping her cells one by one. Blood poured from her eyes as she reached deeper inside, causing the weapon specialist to jerk underneath her.

Without him, she was an empty shell. A ghost. As more electricity coursed through her, she smiled despite the pain. _Don't give up, Ironhide. I promised you, I'd always be there. _His Spark gave a pitiful flicker. _Even if you never forgive me for what I've done, what I'm about to do, and what I will do, I won't leave you to the wolves._ The Spark dimmed, darkness consuming the world.

Annabelle's blue and brown eyes widened.

"_I love you."_

Light exploded into his body, electricity rushing through his circuitry at an unthinkable rate. It poured out of Annabelle's very being and into Ironhide. In a whirl, Ironhide awakened, his Spark blazing and his optics wide and very alive. When it ended, Annabelle's body fell, limp and motionless.

The Autobot's voice rang in the air, but he didn't get an answer.

Only silence.

V

"**Annabelle! Annabelle! You answer me right now, dammit!"** Ironhide sat up, catching his sparkling in his hands. His big fingers poked her body. **"Annabelle...?"**

He lowered her to the ground. Two other humans were there to retrieve her. Ironhide held his head in his hands, agonizing grief rushing through him. _She... she saved me... she saved me when I couldn't save myself. Primus... I __**shot**_ _at her..._

One boy, a mere _boy,_ took her into his arms. He pressed his hand to her chest. His eyes widened, and he swiftly opened her lips, positioning his ear against them.

"She's alive! She's alive!"

Barricade and Starscream relaxed, shaking their heads.

"**Primus."**

Ironhide stared at the Decepticons, talking to the humans.

"**Get her medical attention." **They stared up at him, mouths agape. **"Now!"** The two Royal guards hurried back into the gates and up to Windsor Castle as Ironhide's circuitry relaxed at the knowledge that his sparkling was alive. It was overwhelming, but he still narrowed his eyes and faced his enemies. **"What are **_**you**_** doing here?"**

"**Cleaning up your mess—"**

"**Your sparkling made a deal with me."** Starscream opened his shoulder compartment and took out the jar with Annabelle's hair in it. The weapon specialist groaned. **"The deal is complete. She is no longer bound to me, nor I to her."**

"**How did you... how did she...?"**

Starscream crossed his arms, narrowing his optics.

"**Annabelle Lennox is smarter than I assumed. I made a deal that she would help me retrieve Barricade, but she made a deal with me as well. She... she demanded that I assist her in your rescue."**

"**I thought that Decepticons don't associate with humans."**

The Decepticon snorted.

"**She isn't one. She spoke our language, she communicated with technology... no, she's **_**not**_** a weak and pathetic insect."**

Barricade transformed into a police car.

"**Come on, Starscream, let's go!"**

Starscream remained tall. People began to emerge from their homes. Ironhide grumbled.

"**Go before I **_**make**_** you regret staying."**

"**What a load of slag. You're in no condition to fight me."**

"**Just go, Starscream."**

The Decepticon transformed into a fighter jet and took off into the sky. Barricade peeled down the road, disappearing into the night. Ironhide fell into his Topkick form. He was dented, leaking oil, but he was _alive_. The one guard who discovered that Annabelle was alive ran down the road behind the gate. He panted, staring at the truck.

"Um..."

"**It's me, what do you want?"**

The boy jumped.

"I, uh, your friends are here."

"**Friends?"** He rolled towards the boy who led him up the driveway. Ironhide slowed when he saw a fleet of helicopters and soldiers. Will and Sarah were waiting, exhausted. **"Oh... yeah, they're my friends."**

Will walked up to his Guardian, running his hand across the hood.

"It's good to see you again, Ironhide."

"**You too, Will."**

VI

Thomas Ward left the driveway. His shift had been over _long_ ago, but he was still awake and in uniform. Yawning, he walked quietly through the castle to the Infirmary.

Pushing open the door, he slipped into the room. There she was. The mysterious American girl. Her face was so peaceful in sleep. She was much more relaxed, calm... _human_.

The Guard set his gun down. The doctors had worked _hard_ to bring her back. She... she had _ruined_ her body, and Tommy couldn't answer their questions as to _how_ she was able to cause such massive bodily harm to herself. But it was quiet now. She breathed slowly.

Sighing, he sat down in a nearby chair, took off his hat, and lit a cigarette. He wasn't sure why, but he felt that she needed a pair of eyes to watch over her. It was obvious that she had come a long way. America... giant metal robots... borrowing all of England's electricity... she had overcome a lot of obstacles, and he was sure that he didn't know half of them.

Just thinking about it made him weary.

Exhaling smoke, Tommy relaxed and eased himself back into the chair, getting ready for a long night.

VII

A/N: If it was too fast... I apologize. I really, REALLY was so excited to write this chapter... you have no idea. I saw this scene from day one, and I was jumping up and down to write it. Anyway, I hope you liked it. If anything struck you as off, then review and tell me. If you liked it, tell me, or if you really don't care, tell me so! Read and Review!

-mia

p.s. This is NOT the last chapter!


	19. Just the Beginning

Strange Creatures : Just the Beginning

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. This is the last chapter, and I've rewritten it over four times... and this, though it's a bit long, I think it really is... is a good ending. I don't know if you will agree, but I hope so, because I would hate to let anyone down. Please, please Read and Review.

I

Thomas Ward woke to the unsettling sensation of being carried. He jumped, gasping as he saw bright, luminous, blue lights. He took a deep breath and realized that they were _eyes_. His entire chair was being carried out of the Infirmary by one man. Though, judging by those eyes, he wasn't a man at all.

"**Sorry for the disturbance."**

He was young, couldn't have been older than twenty. He had curly blonde hair and wore a warm smile. Thomas was set down, and he joined three other men with bright blue eyes that walked by. The one, the one with scars and bandages, nodded at him with appreciation.

Following them were a very anxious looking man and woman. _Annabelle's parents..._

After they disappeared into the Infirmary, a soft coughed drew his attention back to his front where the Queen of England stood tall, smiling down at him.

"You're Thomas Ward, a member of my Royal Guard, are you not?"

"I-I am, your majesty."

Her grey eyes shimmered.

"Wonderful. Wonderful..." She turned, and Tommy paled as the President of the United States rounded the corner. "Get some rest, Thomas. I believe you're due for a promotion."

"Thank you, your ma'am."

"Oh, think nothing of it. It was going to happen eventually."

She turned away, opening the door for the President. He smiled at Thomas before entering the Infirmary. She left him, and Thomas was alone. However, the door creaked open, and the same blonde haired... _thing_ came out. He grinned.

"**Guys like us aren't allowed to listen in, huh?"**

His voice had an odd ring to it... but Thomas was too tired to think about it.

"Guys like us?"

"**You know... peons. Low in the ranks."**

Tommy relaxed, not caring that the man sitting next to him was not a human being. At the moment, it was calming to talk to _someone._

"What are you?"

"**I'm a... Guard. Starting solider."**

"Heh, no kidding? Me too." Thomas took out a cigarette, offering one to the other being, who declined. "How long?"

"**About one hundred and eleven years."**

The Royal Guard coughed, trying to regain composure.

II

In under eight hours of being in England, Annabelle had been awarded the medal of honor from the President of the United States. The Queen insisted that she would be forever welcome in the homes of the Royal family and that she would like to see her during the next holiday. As the President draped the medal around her neck, Annabelle found her voice.

"Sir... I didn't do this to be a hero."

He smiled as the medal hit the glass vial.

"None of the medal's recipients ever tried to be."

The words rang in Annabelle's ears as her parents hugged her tightly. They rang through the murmured words and Ironhide's silence. They rang through the claps that bombarded her as she left the castle. They rang all the way to the helicopters.

Blue and brown eyes gazed out into the sea. The medal was heavy and cold. She slouched in the vehicle and looked at the naval fleet below them. Ironhide was there, recovering with Ratchet's help.

Her breath fogged the glass. She touched the medal, then the vial. Her eyes caught a white stripe from a plane in the sky, and, for a moment, she wondered if it was Starscream.

III

Red hands melded metal back together with a delicate grace that only a medic of Ratchet's caliber could perform. Ironhide's frame was limp, occasionally twitching at Ratchet's prodding and adjustments.

"**A Spark jump... a **_**successful**_** Spark jump."** His hands whispered over Ironhide's wounds, patching up gashes that were leaking energon. **"I... I thought you were..."**

Ironhide sat up when Ratchet stepped away, his hands shaking too hard. The weapon specialist smiled wearily.

"**Well, I'm here, aren't I?"**

Ratchet threw a wrench at his head. Ironhide dodged it easily.

"**You... you..." **Ratchet smiled. **"You're so full of it." **They both laughed, glad to see each other again. Ratchet resumed his work. **"Optimus and I saw that bit of metal around her neck. He says that she must have made a deal with the Decepticons." **Ironhide was silent. **"Is it true?"**

Annabelle's limp body flashed in his optics. Her voice in the darkness... her voice so far away as he sank deeper and deeper into the depths of the Afterlife. When she jumped him, he saw into her soul as her hands brushed over his Spark.

"**It is."**

Would it matter what he saw? What she did was still considered treason. Did it matter that she had not wanted _anything_ besides his life? Did it matter that she sacrificed her own life for the continuation of his? Even Ironhide wasn't sure, his own conscious conflicted.

"**She... she did that... for you?"**

"**Yeah."**

Ratchet closed up Ironhide's Spark chamber.

"**Wow."** Ratchet cleaned up his equipment, sighing. **"That's incredible." **It was unheard of. A being dealing the Decepticons and coming out alive was a feat. **"Did you hear about the Director?"**

Ironhide growled at the mentioning of the man.

"**No."**

"**His brain is extremely damaged. He is a... 'vegetable' as the humans put it. He can't speak... he can't even eat by himself." **Ratchet's optics gazed out of the portholes. **"The doctors said that he suffered several strokes in a matter of minutes."**

There was no response, only silence. Suddenly, there was a commotion on the upper deck. Ironhide groaned, still a bit achy.

"**Primus, what now?"**

A few men ran down, saluting the Autobots before speaking.

"The chopper is landing, sir, by Annabelle Lennox's request."

IV

"Daddy?"

Will jumped at his daughter's dry cough of a voice.

"Yes, baby?"

"Can I... can I stay on the ship? I... I..."

She fell silent. Sarah nodded, then looked to her husband. Will softened at the look of longing on her young face.

"Sure, sweetie. Sure." Will motioned to the pilot. "Hold on."

The helicopter dipped down and soon landed on the ship. Annabelle kissed her mother and father before unbuckling herself and stepping out of the vehicle. The propellers thumped against the air, blowing the teenager's hair back.

Will and Sarah remained on the helicopter, knowing that Annabelle would have to be alone for this.

Licking her lips, Annabelle waved until the helicopter returned to its path. Annabelle was greeted by many men and women with salutes and applause. Some eyes lingered on her face, others on the medal that hung from her neck. And, some, only a select few were able to meet her eyes. Mostly older, weathered men who had seen war and death.

A general squeezed her shoulder.

"We'll show you the way, Miss Lennox."

"Thank you, sir."

He smiled gruffly and led her down a series of stairs. He stopped, opening a large, steel door.

"They're... in here."

He left her alone. Annabelle took a deep breath before stepping inside. The doors closed behind her, a loud _clang_ echoing in the room. Ratchet turned, and Ironhide stood, his frame groaning in protest. Ratchet whirled around, glaring at the weapon specialist.

"**Sit back down! Your body is still recovering."**

Ironhide groaned, his knees giving out as he lowered himself back down. Ratchet turned to the Major's daughter. She gazed past him to her Guardian. Sensing that as his cue to leave, Ratchet transformed into an ambulance and drove up the ramp to the main deck. As he drove away, Annabelle blinked and shivered.

"Do you... do you hate me now?"

Her fingers brushed over the glass vial. Ironhide held out his hand, motioning for her to come closer. Annabelle walked, hugging his index finger. He could barely speak as she shuddered against him.

"**I could never hate you, 'Belle."**

She climbed into his hand, letting him cradle her in his palm.

"Are you mad?"

He didn't need to think about it. He just knew.

"**No."**

He should be furious. He should be disappointed by the slice of metal around her neck. But, for some reason, he was _proud_ of what she did. It was sick and wrong, but he would never chastise her for her sacrifice... her sins and accomplishments.

Annabelle shifted, stretching out. Her feet dangled over the edge as her eyes drifted shut.

"I had to get you back, 'Hide. I... I had to."

She was so warm and soft. He had almost forgotten that, though she had some inhuman abilities, she was in a human body. Delicate. Fragile. She snuggled into his palm, and he touched the side of her face with his thumb. Annabelle hummed.

This, Ironhide reasoned, was Heaven. Time melted away into silence. They listened to each other breathe and whir. He listened to her heartbeat and she listened to his Spark's whisper. It was the sigh of relief after the storm. It was the serene silence after a massacre. It was eternity.

"'**Belle?"**

"Mm?"

"**Remember when you... started my Spark again?"** He felt his sparkling nod. **"Just before you did... just for a bit... I died. It was so strange, 'Belle. It was like... I was sinking down to some place that wasn't terrible, but I didn't want to go. It was nice, though, the feeling of peace. All the way down, Annabelle, I thought about you... about what I had done... about what I hadn't done..."**

"**You have nothing to be afraid of, 'Belle. I thought that... and I wished that I could tell you not to be scarred, 'Belle, and right then, you brought me back."**

He remembered the sinking, the fading light as he made his way to... _somewhere_. There was no fear. There was no anticipation. There was just the fact that he was dead.

Just when the light began to flicker and die, he heard Annabelle's voice, and he could feel her tears. In a rush of color and agonizing fire, Ironhide came back to the place he was used to. Life.

"Really?"

"**Really."**

Annabelle smiled and relaxed. Approximately five hours later, the ship docked on California shores. The shipmates came down to find the two beings asleep. Ironhide was slack, whirring softly, and Annabelle was slumbering in his hand.

V

Barricade rolled up of a hill of sand to see his superior holding the clear jar. His claws turned it over, the light material inside hitting the side. Transforming, Barricade picked some grains of sand out of his optics.

"**Quit thinking about her. What's done is done."**

Starscream narrowed his optics and slipped the locks of Annabelle's hair back into his storage compartment.

"**I was just thinking... do you think she will be cast out by the Autobots? After all, doing business with Decepticons is considered treason."**

The other Decepticon rolled his optics.

"**Who cares? Come on, we're charged, we're ready to go." **Barricade's shoulders slumped. **"If we're going to continue our fight, we'll have to find a way to get to America."**

Gazing into the sun, Starscream transformed into a fighter jet.

"**You will be able to handle yourself, right?"** Barricade nodded. **"Good. Contact me when you reach the United States."**

He roared into the sky, becoming a mere glint in a matter of seconds.

VI

_(Some time in the future...)_

Robert Epps walked up to the college campus, trying not to bump into the students. A boy, a particular boy, was dressed in an immaculate uniform. The boy's name was none other than Randal Preston. Otherwise known as Randy.

They entered Drexel's School of Engineering, up to the advanced technology lab. They peered into the window to see a small glass creating their own programs. Near the front, partnered with the professor, was a tall, young woman. Her short blonde hair framed her face neatly, her blue and brown eyes narrowed with concentration.

Annabelle was tweaking the computer's circuitry when the door opened. Everyone looked up except the youngest person to have ever received the medal of honor. She bit her tongue and reconnected the hard drive. She let out her breath with a loud _whoosh_ and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Done!"

Silence was her praise. Only then did she lift her head and gaze to see her old, old friends. Robert waved and Randy smiled. Annabelle pushed herself out of her chair, running to Rob.

"Uncle Rob!" She hugged him. After being given an embrace, she looked at Randy. She brushed some dust off of his shoulder. "Lookin' good, Randy." She smirked against the tears welling behind her eyes. "When did you get back?"

He trembled and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Annabelle let out a squeak, her eyes slowly drifting shut as she tried to forget that she was in front of the entire class. He pulled away, panting as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"A few hours ago." He sighed. "I missed you, Little Lennox."

"I missed you too, Randy."

Breathless silence enveloped the audience. Randy dropped to one knee. Annabelle stiffened, not able to move. Even Robert backed away, not believing his eyes as Randy, the same boy who had come to him crying when Annabelle left for England, steadied himself on the floor. The same boy who had pleaded with him to find her.

Randy dug in his pocket, his hands shaking as he produced that universally known black, velvet box. He opened it, revealing a beautiful, silver band.

"A-Annabelle Lennox... will you marry me?"

Everyone held their breath, some students pulling out cell phones and activating their video cameras. The blonde shook slightly.

"O-Of course I will, you idiot! You didn't have to ask!"

She practically tackled him to the ground, crying as he struggled to hug her. Cheers and applause rose from the students and the professor as the two lovers got a handle on the situation. Annabelle turned to the professor.

"S-Sorry, sir." She turned to Randy, crestfallen. "I, uh, got to get back to—"

"Ms. Lennox?"

Annabelle was interrupted by the professor. He smiled, his face flushed and his eyes shimmering merrily.

"Yes, sir?"

"I think you've done enough as a guest instructor today, miss. Thank you for your time." when Annabelle remained motionless, her mouth hanging open, the professor rolled his eyes, pushing her out of the classroom. "You're only young once! Go on! Get out!"

The class whistled and Annabelle was blushing as she stumbled backward.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He swiftly turned, barking at his students. "That doesn't mean that you're off the hook! Get back to work!"

Robert shook his head as Annabelle and Randy kissed again. When they parted, he chuckled.

"I can't wait to see Will's face when you tell him."

VII

Will had retired in the last year, but that did _not_ mean that he wasn't doing anything. Currently, he was repairing and repainting the fence that he had recently put up at the start of their driveway. Ironhide drove up, projecting himself as a holoform.

"**Can I help?"**

The former Major held a nail between his lips as he picked up a hammer. After he spit the nail into his hand, he grunted.

"You can sand those boards, if you don't mind."

Smiling, Ironhide picked up the sandpaper and began to rub down the plank. He was no fool. He saw the grey hairs that were sprinkled around Will and Sarah's temples. Ironhide was a major helping hand around the property, doing everything he could for the humans that were gracious enough to let him stay with them.

Will wiped sweat from his brow and gazed up at the sky.

"Would you look at that." Ironhide followed the human's gaze. "A jet. We don't usually get jets, but now we get more and more."

A white streak sliced through the sky. Ironhide narrowed his bright blue optics, but then shrugged and returned to sanding the wood. The worked together in a comfortable silence.

The sun beat down on them, and all was calm. Then, they both looked up when they heard an engine rumbling down the dirt road. An army jeep came to a stop, kicking up pebbles and dust.

"Hey, come on, man." Will waved the dust out of his face. "You're gonna ruin my pain jo—" Robert's smiling face emerged from the dust. "Robbie? Come here, you son of a bitch!" Will wrapped up his friend in a bear hug. "You could have called."

"Eh, you never pick up."

They both laughed heartily. Epps walked up to Ironhide. The weapon specialist gave him a firm handshake, his optics crinkling as he smiled.

Friendship. It was a beautiful thing, no matter what planet you hailed from. Ironhide let Robert's hand go and was about to start sanding again when he ward a familiar sigh and intake of breath.

'_Belle..._

It had to be her. He turned, and, Primus be praised, there she was. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, and Ironhide found it hard to believe that she had once been the dribbling infant whose incessant crying almost drove him mad. It was even more difficult to believe that the tall, graceful young woman before him had once harnessed all the power in England to give him life.

"'Hide?"

She waved the dust out of her eyes, jumping out of the jeep. Ironhide grinned as she ran towards him in the same worn-down sneakers that she had worn when she first set off to college almost six years ago. He swept her up in a loving embrace, spinning her around.

"**My sparkling."** He set her down, smirking wickedly. **"You've gotten out of shape."**

"You wish!" She threw him a punch, and the weapon specialist caught it easily. The two sparred shortly, their very own unique greeting. She stopped, panting. "God, I've missed you."

"**Likewise." **

Annabelle laughed, brushing some stray hairs out of her eyes. Sudden movement caught their attention.

Randy carried a large bag.

"Randy?" Will shook his head, walking up to the young man. "Christ, you've grown."

They shook hands, and they all began to walk back towards the house.

VIII

"**Any luck finding the Decepticons?"**

Randy shook his head after graciously accepting a cup of tea from Sarah.

"No, sir." Ironhide had to conceal a chuckle at the formal title. "We seem to... just miss them."

Ironhide frowned, but remained silent. Will seemed to sag in his chair, the few wrinkles on his face getting deeper. Sarah gripped her cup tighter, and Robert Epps got that far away look in his eyes. Randy's face turned a bit pink with shame. Annabelle put down her tea loudly, sighing with exasperation.

"Come on, let's not talk about work. This is a time for celebration!"

Annabelle popped open a bottle of champagne, spilling some froth on the floor. Ironhide and Will rose their eyebrows as Sarah laughed at her dancing daughter. Randy flushed as the young engineer began to pour it into flutes. Her Guardian's gravelly voice broke the stunned and amused silence.

"**What on Earth would we be celebrating, 'Belle?"**

"My engagement."

The reactions of the room's occupants varied greatly. Robert crossed his arms smugly. Will sputtered, spitting up tea. Sarah's breath left her in an airy flurry. Randy smiled. Ironhide's holoform flickered.

"Engagement?" Will was the first to regain his voice. "To who? Tell me so I can kill the bastard."

He was half joking. Ironhide clenched his projected fists.

"**I second that motion."**

Before Annabelle could scold either of them, Randy stood.

"Annabelle's engaged to me. I proposed to her today."

More silence. Sarah raised her glass.

"Congratulations."

Robert snickered, raising his glass. Ironhide and Will grudgingly followed suit. Will shook his head, tears leaking out of his old eyes.

"Jesus, kid... when did you grow up?"

IX

When Randy was inducted into the sector that dealt with the Decepticons, she knew their relationship would change. After he met Ironhide, the _real_ Ironhide, she remembered how astonished, embarrassed, and still he had been. She knew that he saw the night before Annabelle left for college.

The night when he leaned across the consol and kissed her, crawling over to embrace her. When the first few buttons of her blouse came undone, she had forced him away, red and stuttering like a fool.

Oh yes, that was a vivid picture in his mind. Ironhide had been seconds away from making it so he could never reproduce.

But... the day when he had told her that he was going to be tracking down the Decepticons, she asked him if he loved her. He said yes. Annabelle tried to smile as she touched the side of his face.

"_Take your time and think about it. Really think. Do this, Randy, and if you still love me than... than I will believe you."_

He took her advice to heart, and three years ago, he vanished into the obscurity that was the government. Every time she saw a white streak in the sky, she hoped it was Starscream fleeing the scene. Every time she heard a police siren, she held her breath until it passed.

One day, when she was walking down the streets of Philadelphia, a man had grabbed her wrist. Annabelle had turned, ready to use pepper spray, but then she saw those bright red eyes.

They stared at each other, and then his optics shifted down to the vial around her neck. She could never take off that vial. He released her, vanishing.

She never saw Starscream again.

X

Randy struggled to adjust his tuxedo. Ironhide assisted him, dusting him off.

"**Did Annabelle ever tell you what she did in England?"**

The young human frowned.

"A little. She... she rescued you, right?"

"**Right."** Ironhide narrowed his eyes, his hologram perfecting his projected image. **"Did she tell you that she got the medal of honor?"**

Blood trickled out of his face.

"No... no she didn't."

They waited for the other to make the move. Ironhide's optics dimmed slightly.

"**She loves you... so you... you are trustworthy." **Ironhide heard urgent knocking on the door. **"Take care of her, Randy. She deserves all you can give and more."**

Will opened the door.

"Come on, we've got to get ready."

Randy nodded. Ironhide and the groom walked out, getting into position while Randy jogged up the aisle. Ironhide was paired with some woman that 'Belle had played soccer with. They walked down the aisle when they were cued. The last pair had parted, and the music changed.

All eyes and optics turned to see Will and Annabelle. Ironhide's Spark flickered painfully at the sight of her. The white dress, she couldn't have picked a better one. Pearls laced the edges, and it left her shoulders bare. Sheer material draped across her back and was connected to her wrists. She looked like an angel.

Her father left, and it was just her and Randy. As the priest spoke, Ironhide's memory banks brought up images of her as a child, getting the chicken pox, kissing him, and getting swallowed by the ocean. She was more than a sparkling to him. He was imprinted on her, and her on him. There was no word for what they had. Every time they had gotten close to one, one of them found it too painful to continue.

Then... the oddest thing happened. His holoform had... well... it might have been a projection, but his holoform began crying. Not loudly, but softly. Tears rolled down his scarred and weathered face. The select few who _knew_ him gasped.

"Do you, Annabelle Lennox, take Randy Preston as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Blue and brown eyes shifted from the priest, to Randy, but landed on her Guardian. Ironhide froze, and time stopped. Annabelle smiled reassuringly, silently consoling him.

"_I will __**always**__ love you. There is nothing for me without you. Should this love fade, I'll have you, right?"_

Smiling despite the tears rolling down his face, Ironhide's Spark swelled with... with the strangest sensation. It was painful, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Agonizing love. Spark-stopping love.

"_Always."_

"I do."

Randy's part flew by and sooner than Ironhide expected, they kissed. Everyone gushed. Ironhide clapped his holoform's hands together. Annabelle and Randy ran down the aisle, but she cast a long glance over her shoulder. A look that Ironhide lived for.

Love was a strange creature, and no matter how pained and fierce it was, love was, and always will be, beautiful.

The End

XI

A/N: Well... wow. I hope you liked it. PLEASE, please tell me if you enjoyed it, or were disappointed. I don't know if you guys wanted Randy and Annabelle together, but you know, this really isn't the end, the story always goes on. Well, I hope to hear from you all soon! Read and Review!

-mia


End file.
